Defying Gravity
by Brightfire15
Summary: Based on the musical, "Wicked." Rumpelstiltskin was a kind, yet ugly spinner with great powers. Killian Jones was a handsome but shallow young man. Despite mutual feelings of loathing, an unlikely friendship is formed when the Great Peter Pan desires an audience with them. They have no idea how the paths they choose after meeting Pan will define them forevermore. Rumbelle. R&R!
1. Prologue

**Defying Gravity **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_A/N: In order for my story to work, I had to borrow something from another T.V. series and I took a few creative liberties. Please, don't flame or give me grief for it!_

**Prologue**

_There is a world far beyond ours that's filled with the classical characters we know._

_Or think we know._

_Are you familiar with the stories of Rumpelstiltskin, Peter Pan and Captain Hook? _

_Of course you are. _

_Everyone knows how Rumpelstiltskin was a tricky little imp who loved making deals, who spun straw into gold and was outwitted by a miller's daughter. And who could forget the classic tale of Peter Pan, the boy who defeated Captain Hook in Neverland in a duel before the pirate was swallowed by a crocodile?_

_No one._

_So, if you're satisfied and think you know the tales like the back of your hand, then by all means, cease reading and look elsewhere for a story you don't know. It's up to you, of course. You chose this story, not I. You could stop now if you wish._

_Or…you could read on and learn what actually happened when Rumpelstiltskin crossed paths with Peter Pan and Captain Hook and what happened that made Rumpelstiltskin into the man he became and what was Peter Pan's true fate. _

_The story of the three in question that no one knows is waiting to be told._

_But are you willing to listen to it and heed the warnings in it? _

_It's up you. _

_So, will you go onward or stop now? _

_Choose wisely, for once you start, you cannot stop. _

_If you've decided to continue onwards, then you should know that this story, like any other, starts with that timeless beginning: once upon a time…_


	2. No One Mourns the Villains

**No One Mourns the Villains**

Once upon a time, there were many realms unlike anything you could ever imagine.

Some were beautiful and wonderful, like the stuff of fairytales while others were great and terrible like one's nightmares. No two realms were the same and some were more memorable than others. One of the greatest of the realms was the one that was the home of the Enchanted Forest.

The Enchanted Forest was a majestic and beautiful forest that housed many magical creatures beyond imagination as well as great cities and villages, and of course, magic. For many of its residents, practicing magic came almost as natural as breathing and for those didn't practice the craft, it was a part of their lives in ways one would've expected and ways one could never imagine. But despite this all, there was one thing everyone knew about magic: be it light or dark, all magic comes with a price and if you were willing to pay it, the consequences could be a great blessing or a great burden.

And it was such a blessing that was causing happiness in the Enchanted Forest on that fine springtime day. Homes were brightly decorated, music was playing, delicious food was being served, and people were cheering and dancing.

Everyone near and far, in city and in town, be they poor or rich, a member of the royalty or a commoner, or even a magical creature be they of goodly or dark nature was celebrating. A great and terrible villain had been vanquished. Good had once against conquered evil. It was truly a happy time. And at the center of the greatest kingdoms, that of Snow White and Prince Charming's, there was the biggest celebration of them all.

_Citizens of the Enchanted Forest__  
><em>_Good news! He's dead!__  
><em>_The Dark One of the West is dead!__  
><em>_The evilest man of them all__  
><em>_The enemy of all of us, big and small__  
><em>_Is dead!__  
><em>_Good news!__  
><em>_Good news!_

At that moment, a young boy happened to look up at the sky and he cried out in delight, "Look! It's Captain Hook!"

Everyone ceased their celebrating and looked into the sky and saw that the boy was right. A great flying ship was coming down from the heavens and docking at the pier near the city and standing in the crow's nest was Captain Killian Hook, a protector of all the realms—not just the Enchanted Forest. He was a man of great looks with his neat dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and fine features. He wore the finest sailor's attire in all the realms and he possessed great bravery and skill. He was respected by his friends and allies for his firm belief in good form and honor and feared by his enemies for being a force to be reckoned when crossed wrong.

Killian descended from the crow's nest and met with the crowd that had gathered. "Citizens of the Enchanted Forest," he said. "We've been through a terrible time, which has finally come to an end, thank heavens, and I'm sure you must all questions but I can assure you that all is well. And you mustn't let my presence interrupt your festivities. Please, continue, for we have much to be thankful for today."

___Let us be glad__  
><em>_Let us be grateful__  
><em>_Let us rejoice that goodness could subdue__  
><em>_The evil workings of you-know-who__  
><em>_Isn't it nice to know__  
><em>_That good will conquer evil?__  
><em>_The truth we all believe will by and by__  
><em>_Outlive a lie__  
><em>_For you and…_

"Captain!" interrupted a woodcutter. "Exactly just how dead is the Dark One? How did he die?"

"Well, according to my reports which were made by a very reliable source along with my own personal investigations, the Dark One was slain by his own dagger at the hand of the witch hunters just a few hours ago," said Killian. "The Dark One is now dead and buried."

"Pardon me, Captain, but how can you be so certain that he won't come back?" asked the woodcutter's wife. She looked both terrified and worried. "The Dark One's powers are—or _were_—unmatched in all the realms! How do we know the Dark One's truly dead? How do we know the next villain won't try and resurrect him?"

The crowd began murmuring in agreement.

Killian chuckled. "My lady, magic can do much but not even the Dark One could bring back a soul from the grave. Trust me, we'll not see the likes of the Dark One ever again."

Killian's explanation satisfied the crowd and then one by one, everyone began scorning the Dark One and those like him who followed the path of darkness.

___Granny Lucas__  
><em>_No one mourns the villains!___

_Red Lucas__  
><em>_No one cries "they won't return!"___

_All Enchanted Forest Citizens__  
><em>_No one lays a lily on their grave___

_Grumpy__  
><em>_The good man scorns the villains!___

_Ella & Aurora__  
><em>_Through their lives, our children learn___

_All Enchanted Forest Citizens__  
><em>_What we miss, when we misbehave_

In all the voicing of scorn for the Dark One and those who were evil, no one seemed to notice the pained look on Killian's face or the grief and regret in his brown eyes at their harsh words. He concealed it quickly when all eyes fell upon him again and with great difficulty, he kept his voice calm and steady when he spoke again. What he said next surprised them all, for it was neither harsh nor judging and nor was it an addition to their celebration. __

_Killian__  
><em>_And goodness knows__  
><em>_The villains' lives are lonely__  
><em>_Goodness knows__  
><em>_The villains die alone__  
><em>_It just shows when you're a villain__  
><em>_You're left only__  
><em>_On your own _

Killian's words stirred something in the crowd's hearts, for they began to realize that perhaps things weren't that easy for those who took the wrong path. __

_Enchanted Forest Citizens__  
><em>_Yes, goodness knows__  
><em>_The villains' lives are lonely__  
><em>_Goodness knows__  
><em>_The villains cry alone__  
><em>_Nothing grows for the villains__  
><em>_They reap only__  
><em>_What they've sown_

Those who were evil rarely, if ever, had friends or family; they were alone in just about every sense of the word. They knew no real happiness or joy, only anger and pain and their lives were empty. No one wanted that kind of life and none would've wished it on even the one they despised most.

As the celebrations went on, Killian ended up having a drink at the nearest pub while trying to enjoy himself with the others. He'd just finished his drink when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked down to see a young boy and his sister, no more than seven and nine years of age, looking at him with both admiration and curiosity.

"Well, hello, laddie, little miss," said Killian, kindly. "What might your names be?"

"I'm Hansel, sir, and this is my older sister Gretel," said the boy, smiling. "We were just wondering…you've fought evil before, so do you know why evilness happens?"

"Are people born villains? Or do they have evilness thrust upon them?" asked Gretel.

Killian sighed. Such a difficult question. How was he to answer it?

After a moment, he said, "That's a very good question. But it's not one that's easily answered."

"Why not?"

"Because no one knows for sure and hardly anyone answers it the same way," replied Killian. "But personally, I stick by what a good friend once told me: evil isn't born, it's made. It's not something that happens as easily or quickly as lighting a candle. It's the choices we make."

"And it was the Dark One's choices that made him bad?" said Hansel.

Killian inwardly winced but nodded. "Yes. But some people like the Dark One, their lives were hard from the moment they were born. After all, the Dark One wasn't always the way he was. He used to be like anyone else. He even had a father and mother, as so many do."

"Really?" said Gretel, surprised.

Killian nodded. "He used to be a queen's son, if you can believe it. But it wasn't easy for him. Every family has their secrets and from the moment he was born, he was…different."

XXX

_It was a dark and stormy night as fifteen-year-old Queen Cora of the East brought forth her first-born child into the world. _

_Cora was a woman to be feared. She was once a common miller's daughter but her ambition and thirst for power had led to her marrying a young prince and ascending to the throne. Her marriage was a loveless one but that didn't matter to Cora. All that mattered to her was her wealth and position and her desire to have children and have the family she never knew._

_Suddenly, a baby's wailing was heard, causing the three in the room to smile. A child had been born to the royal family. Now there was an heir to inherit the throne and a precious baby for the king and queen to spoil and love._

"_Congratulations, Your Majesty!" said the midwife, as she wrapped the baby in a blanket._

"_You've brought me such joy!" said Jonathan, happily. "It's a healthy, lovely little—"_

_The room, once dimly lit, became brighter when the midwife lit more candles and all at once, the midwife and Jonathan stared at the infant prince and their happy expressions vanished._

"_Ahh!" cried the midwife. _

"_What is it? What's wrong?" demanded Cora._

_Her heart was pounding with fear and her mind raced with every possible explanation as to why the midwife and her husband were in such a state. What was wrong with her baby? Was it sick or had something far worse occurred? Had it died or did one of the baby's looks give away Cora's secret? _

_Neither the midwife nor her husband responded. They were too busy gazing upon the infant child in both horror and shock._

"_How can it be? What does it mean?" murmured Jonathan._

"_It…it's atrocious," said the midwife, with wide-eyes. "It's obscene!"_

"_What is? What's wrong with the baby?" yelled Cora._

_Jonathan swallowed painfully and then brought the baby over to Cora. "My love, I'm sorry, but like a rusty, dusty coin of old, the baby is unnaturally…gold!"_

_Cora looked upon her infant son and was repulsed. The baby's eyes were not a soft blue like any other child's and nor was its skin pale or rosy red. Instead the baby's eyes were dark reddish-brown and its skin was scaly in texture and the color of dust-covered gold._

"_Take it away," said Cora, as she turned away from the baby. She felt sickened and couldn't even bring herself to look at the child. This was supposed to be a happy moment and yet Cora felt no joy. Her child…if it was even that, was like nothing she'd ever seen and definitely not normal. What atrocity had she brought into this world? _

"_But Your Majesty, he needs a name. You must care for him. He's your—"_

"_I said, TAKE IT AWAY!" yelled Cora, as angry tears streamed down her cheeks. "His name will be Rumpelstiltskin. But I do not wish to see him nor claim him as my own at this moment! TAKE HIM AWAY!"_

_The Queen's orders were obeyed. The child was given the name of Rumpelstiltskin and he was taken away from his mother. But what kind of a life, would the child have when his own mother didn't love him, no one could say._

XXX

But even though Killian admitted to those who listened that the Dark One—Rumpelstiltskin—had grown up disfigured and unloved by even his own blood-kin, everyone still considered him the vilest of beings ever to exist and since he was a villains, he deserved his fate. Villains were evil and they didn't get happy endings and nor were they mourned. __

_All__  
><em>_No one mourns the villains!__  
><em>_Now at last, he's dead and gone!__  
><em>_Now at last, there's joy throughout the land!__  
><em>_And goodness knows__  
><em>_We know what goodness is!__  
><em>_Goodness knows__  
><em>_The villains die alone___

_Killian __  
><em>_He died alone_

It was true. The Dark One had died alone in his castle. No one was there to hold his hand when he passed from this life into the next or comfort away his fears when he passed away. But even though it was such a tragic fate, everyone was glad he was gone as the Dark One had been evil and his defeat was proof that good always won in the battle against evil. __

_Enchanted Forest Citizens__  
><em>_Woe to those__  
><em>_Who spurn what goodness is__  
><em>_They are shown__  
><em>_No one mourns the villains!___

_Killian__  
><em>_Good news!___

_Enchanted Forest Citizens __  
><em>_No one mourns the villains!___

_Killian__  
><em>_Good news!___

_All__  
><em>_No one mourns the villains!__  
><em>_Villains!__  
><em>_Villains!_

At that point, it had become late and Killian felt tired and desired to return to his ship for some much-needed sleep.

"Well, everyone, I must say I've enjoyed myself immensely, but I must return to my ship and rest. Tomorrow I have a lot to attend to, what with Pan's unexpected departure from Neverland. So, if there are no further questions…"

"Captain Hook!" cried the woodcutter. "Is it true you were the Dark One's friend?"

Suddenly, the celebrations ceased, everyone's eyes fell upon Killian and gasps were heard throughout the courtyard.

Killian, having been prepared for such a question, stood firm and replied, "No. We were not friends. We just knew each other at Misthaven University and were colleagues when we were quite young lads, nothing more."

Thankfully, the crowd believed him and after a little more chitchat, Killian was able to slip away and return to his ship.

Once he was alone in his quarters, Killian downed a glass of rum and then wiped his eyes of the tears that fallen as he gazed at an old photograph of a time long ago. Everyone else was celebrating the Dark One's demise and everyone though Killian was happy about it too, but Killian's 'happiness' had been a lie. Inside, Killian's heart was broken and he was devastated.

Not knowing what else to do, Killian plucked a special unused journal off his shelf along with a bottle of ink and a fine feathered quill. The journal was enchanted so that none but Killian could read its contents. He dipped his quill in the ink and began to write a story that would never be told to the public.

_I made you a promise, mate, and I intend to keep it. But even if the world doesn't know our story, I don't intend to forget it. I will never forget how things were before we were the Dark One and Captain Hook, when we were just Rumpelstiltskin and Killian Jones…_


	3. What Is This Feeling

**What Is This Feeling? **

The autumn day was as crisp and golden as a fresh apple from an orchard and the beauty of the day seemed to reflect in everyone's moods as students and their friends and families gathered at the fine school that was Misthaven University and sang its special song.

_O hallowed halls and vine-draped walls__  
><em>_The proudest sight there is__  
><em>_When grey and sere our hair hath turned__  
><em>_We shall still revere the lessons learned__  
><em>_In our days at dear old Misthaven__  
><em>_Our days at dear old Misthaven! _

Misthaven University was the best college in the Enchanted Forest, known for having the best of professors and the best of students graduate from its halls. Those who went either had the most money and could easily afford it or earned a scholarship for their cleverness and skills.

Misthaven University was also a very lovely building made of red brick and finely cut white stone columns. There were pathways of golden brick, beautiful gardens, a courtyard with a white fountain of sparkling water and luxurious dorm rooms.

Everyone gathered was chatting and bustling about with excitement as they collected their room assignments, class schedules and parted with their families for the semester. Among them was young Killian Jones and his elder brother, Liam, who rode in on a big cart full of luggage and immediately caught the attention of many young and pretty female admirers.

"Now, now, ladies, patience!" said Killian, playfully as they clamored for his attention. "There will be plenty of time to get acquainted, I promise! Right now, I have to collect my schedule, find my room and all that boring stuff." His followers groaned in disappointment. "But I'm free this evening if anyone would care to join me for a drink."

The girls eagerly agreed and departed from Killian's presence rather reluctantly.

Killian, being a bit of a selfish and shallow man, was amused and felt a bit smug at the looks of envy he was getting from the other male students but Liam just shook his head at it all.

"Killian," said Liam, warningly as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "It's good to have admirers and friends and to amuse yourself now and again, but don't forget why you're here."

"I know, I know. I'm here to learn from the best so I can become the _Jolly Roger's _captain and a protector of the realms like you and just like Father before you. And I promise, I will. I'll show good form and do what's expected of me. Just let me have some fun first. No one's young forever, mate, and you only live once," said Killian, grinning. "I'll make you proud, Liam, I promise."

Killian's ambition was to be like his older brother, whom he deeply admired and loved. He longed to be a swashbuckling ship's captain and to defend the realms from villains and the like and be a man of good form. But unfortunately, he also wanted to enjoy himself with parties and whatnot before he took up his family responsibilities.

Liam smiled as they embraced. "I know you will, little brother."

Killian scowled as they pulled apart. "I will. But please remember, it's _younger _brother. I'm not little anymore, Liam!" He knew his brother meant no harm but Killian detested being referred to as the little brother as it felt childish and even a bit patronizing.

Liam just laughed before departing.

Killian waved good-bye and then his attention was diverted when he happened to glance over his shoulder and saw a young boy, frozen in fear in the road, about to be trampled by a carriage.

Without thinking, Killian acted. He leapt into the road and pushed the boy out of the way before the carriage could hit him. After a moment, he stood up and looked at the little boy he'd just saved as he got the child on its feet. The child was quite young with dark hair and brown eyes and wearing simple peasant clothes.

"You all right, boy?"

The boy shook as he nodded. He wasn't visibly hurt, but he did seem shaken with fear.

"Good. Now, what's your name and where're your mum and dad? And how'd you get lost?" asked Killian. The university allowed married or single parents to bring their children with them if the circumstances demanded it as the university's headmistress was rumored to have a soft spot for children—the school even had a small daycare for the younglings. "I'm Killian."

"B-Baelfire," he said, as tears pooled in his eyes. "I don't have a mama. It's just my papa, Rumpelstiltskin. And there's Auntie and Grandmama. I tripped in the crowd and I lost my grip on Papa's hand and now I can't find him. He's going to be so worried. I need to find him. I really want my papa."

Knowing what it was like to be so young and to be lost from one's family, Killian felt a twinge of sympathy for the boy.

"Well, I'll tell you what, I'll help you find your papa. It'll be all right," said Killian, smiling when the boy looked significantly cheered up to hear this. He took his cartful of luggage with one hand and held out the other for Baelfire to take. "C'mon."

Killian had a good idea as to where the boy's family might be, so he took Baelfire's hand and led him to the nearest lost and found desk. It wasn't long before Baelfire's face lit up and he yanked himself free of Killian's hand.

"Papa!" cried Baelfire. "Papa! Papa!"

"Bae!" cried a relieved male voice.

Moments later, Baelfire was in the arms of his father. Because of the hood on the man's cloak, Killian couldn't see his face but Killian could tell the man had a bad leg judging from his cane and he wasn't well-off judging by his clothes, which were similar to his son's except more worn and what was even more curious was the man's nails which were black and almost like claws. The man was also accompanied by two women. One was an old woman dressed in dark blue with brown hair in a bun with one loose curl dangling on her shoulder and the other was a younger girl with bushy red hair in a wheelchair dressed in a black dress with a green jeweled pendant on her neck.

Killian immediately recognized the women as the widowed heartless Queen Cora and her very spoiled, selfish daughter Princess Zelena, which made sweet little Baelfire the heartless queen's grandchild. Killian could only wonder how such a paradox had occurred.

"Baelfire, you had us all worried sick and cost us most of the morning looking for you!" scolded Cora. "When are you going to have some sense and be more responsible?"

Rumpelstiltskin clutched his cane so tightly his knuckles turned white, it was as if he wanted to speak out against his mother for scolding his son but he kept silent as though he feared his mother's temper—a wise decision.

Baelfire clutched his father's leg and hung his head. "Sorry, Grandmama."

Zelena rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Mother! You needn't be so harsh. He's just a child. He'll grow out of it. It could've happened to anyone. Just be glad he's safe and sound," While Zelena was a spoiled and selfish girl, she was always kind to her nephew both out of fondness for him and out of a desire to be in her elder brother's favor so Rumpelstiltskin would have more reason to spend with her—as if he didn't already.

At once, Cora's anger disappeared and her face softened. "Yes, of course, you're right, dear. Now, who am I to thank for my grandson's safe return?"

Killian raised his hand and cleared his throat, catching their attention. "That would be me, Your Majesty," he said, as he bowed. "My name is Killian Jones. The boy was lost and almost got hit by a carriage. I saved him and brought him back."

Cora smiled. "Thank you, Mister Jones. You have our gratitude. Name anything you like and it'll be yours in repayment."

"Oh, it was nothing. It's good form, that's all. There's nothing I believe in more. But if you insist, then I wouldn't mind seeing the face of the boy's father," said Killian. He couldn't help but feel curious as to why Baelfire's father's face was concealed.

"Well, if you insist, kind sir," said Rumpelstiltskin. "If this is what you wish for repayment." While keeping a firm grip on his cane, Rumpelstiltskin lifted his hood and revealed his face.

"Great Neptune!" exclaimed Killian, as he recoiled in disgust. He felt repulsed at the sight of Rumpelstiltskin's gold-dusted, almost scaly skin and dark reddish-brown eyes. "I didn't know they were letting crippled crocodiles into the school! What happened to you, mate? Have you always been this bad looking or did you just chew on too much gold as a child and it rubbed off on you? Or is this part of a curse placed on you?"

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes narrowed in anger. "Well, it's far better to be a crippled, ugly crocodile than a handsome pirate with no manners!" he snapped. "'Good form.' Ha! You're a hypocrite as well as a scoundrel!"

Killian's face darkened with rage. "Now, you listen to me, you little—"

"_Enough!_" said Cora, sharply, making them cease fighting. "Mister Jones, I think it best if you leave us now. And Rumpelstiltskin, stop making such a spectacle of yourself! Remember, you're only here because Zelena needs a caretaker! _Not _because of whatever delusions of grandeur you have of actually graduating and finding yourself something better afterwards! You'd be even less than nothing if it weren't for my generosity. Don't forget it."

"Yes, Mother," said Rumpelstiltskin, through clenched teeth. "I won't forget."

"Good. Now…" Cora turned to Zelena and immediately, her demeanor changed. She wasn't angry or harsh, only smiling and happy. She snapped her fingers and a beautifully wrapped green box appeared in Zelena's lap. "Here is a lovely parting gift for my precious princess."

Zelena tore open the box and looked delighted at the sight of its contents. "Jeweled shoes!" She held up a beautiful, sparkling silver and diamond high-heeled shoe. "Oh, Mother, they're beautiful! You shouldn't have!"

"Nonsense," said Cora. "Such a gift's befitting the future ruler of our kingdom, my precious girl. Nothing's too fine for the next Queen of the East." She kissed Zelena's head and then scowled at Rumpelstiltskin. "Rumpel, take care of your sister and make sure Baelfire keeps you out of trouble or else!"

Rumpelstiltskin only nodded in reply as Cora departed from the school grounds. If he was envious that he'd been passed over in favor of Zelena, he didn't show it and nor did Baelfire.

At the sound of a loud clanging of a bell, every student outside ceased chattering as red smoke whirled in the courtyard. When it disappeared, a beautiful dark-haired woman dressed in a fine red gown appeared.

"Welcome, new students! I am Madame Regina Mills, headmistress of Misthaven University!" said Regina. "And whether you're here to study literature, business, etiquette or whatever else catches your fancy, I know I speak for my fellow faculty members when I say we have nothing but the highest hopes for you. Now, regarding room assignments, is there anyone who has not yet been given theirs? Otherwise, please head to orientation." She spotted Killian and Rumpelstiltskin's hands as they waved at her and she approached them. "Yes, gentleman. How can I assist you?"

"Yes, Madame. My name's Killian Jones, I'm sure you've heard of me and my family. I was told I'd have a private suite. If you could just give me directions, I'll be on my way," said Killian.

Regina looked at Killian as though he were a cockroach. "Yes. Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, Mister Jones, but I'm afraid our private suites have all been booked by those of higher status. You'll have to share a dorm room like everyone else."

Killian looked outraged. "What?! But Madame—"

Regina held a finger to her lips, a signal to be quiet, and suddenly Killian clutched his throat as his ability to speak was now gone.

Baelfire stifled a laugh while Rumpelstiltskin and Zelena looked amused at Killian's misfortune.

"Well, no need to ask your identities," said Regina, as she turned away from Killian. "Queen Cora's children and grandchild, correct?"

All three of them nodded. But Rumpelstiltskin was surprised as he was rarely acknowledged as Cora's son due to his hideousness.

"Excellent. Now, Mister Jones, I've solved your roommate problem. You will be rooming with Mister Rumpelstiltskin and Master Baelfire on the first floor of the West Wing," said Regina, as she handed both him and Rumpelstiltskin their doom room keys.

Killian looked furious and Rumpelstiltskin looked equally displeased but neither one of them argued with Regina's decision.

"As for the young princess, Queen Cora's made her desire for Zelena's well-being quite clear, so I've decided it'll be best if she shares my personal quarters with me so I can assist her as needed," said Regina.

Zelena looked thrilled while Rumpelstiltskin looked alarmed. "What? But headmistress, I've always looked after Zelena. You can't—"

"Don't worry yourself, Rumpelstiltskin," interrupted Regina, dismissively. "Now, if you'll just follow me—" She grabbed Zelena's wheelchair and began wheeling her away, failing to notice the glows of magic in Rumpelstiltskin's hands as she did so.

"_Let—her—go!_" growled Rumpelstiltskin.

All of a sudden, Regina was flung across the courtyard and Zelena's chair was wheeled back over to Rumpelstiltskin. The students looked both terrified and amazed and began whispering amongst themselves at the sight of Rumpelstiltskin's power and defiance.

"How did you do that?" demanded Killian.

Zelena looked angry. "Blast it, Rumpel! You _promised _me things would be different here! You _promised _you'd stop doing things like that! But I guess you're not really a man of your word, are you? You just _have _to keep embarrassing our family like this!"

Rumpelstiltskin looked terrified, as did Baelfire. Both had turned pale and began clutching each other's hand tightly. Rumpelstiltskin had always had difficulty controlling his powers and the use of them, even if they didn't cause any harm, usually brought about reactions of the worse kind due to his appearance and his lack of control and peoples' assumptions his magic was of the dark kind and should be feared.

"I…I-I-I didn't mean to," he stammered. "I was only reacting!"

"Is that what happened?" asked Regina, as she dusted herself off. Surprisingly enough, she didn't seem injured or angry. In fact, she seemed curious and intrigued. "And am I also to believe this has happened before?"

Rumpelstiltskin looked ashamed as he nodded. "Yes, headmistress. I've always been able to do things like that."

"Always? You mean to tell me, you've never studied magic?" said Regina, surprised.

The use of magic was a common occurrence in the Enchanted Forest but no one had ever been doing magic naturally without studying or practice.

"Never," admitted Rumpelstiltskin. "It's been happening as long as I can remember. I've tried my best to suppress and hide it, but when I get emotional, I can't control it, unless I'm at my spinning wheel turning straw into gold, it keeps me calm. I'm so sorry, Madame."

"Sorry?" repeated Regina. She grinned. "My dear little imp, don't apologize! _Never _apologize for talent! Talent is a gift! Have you ever considered a career in sorcery?"

"Sorcery?" repeated Zelena, looking incredulous. "_Rumpel? _Madame, you can't be serious!"

Zelena was ignored.

"Some semesters, I teach a Sorcery Seminar to those of promising talent and yours is the most promising I've seen in years," said Regina. "Quite possibly, the strongest and most powerful I've ever seen. I would be more than happy to teach you how to control it and become something far greater than you could ever imagine. You could be my greatest student."

"_Me?_" said Rumpelstiltskin, in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. All his life, he'd never been more than a crippled spinner who devoted his life to his son. The idea of being seen as something more was beyond his comprehension.

"Yes, you," said Regina. "And what's more, I know for a fact that Peter Pan of Neverland has been searching for the perfect practitioner to stand by him in his realm. Once you've had some proper tutelage and your magic's at its peak, I will write to Peter Pan and I guarantee, he'll be so thrilled, he'll make you his second-in-command. You could have a life of wealth and position and have the life you always wanted for you and your son and be honored and respected by all the realms. So, with that in mind, would you do me the honor of becoming my student?"

Upon hearing this, both Zelena and Killian looked stunned and even disbelieving that Rumpelstiltskin being shown so much favoritism by the headmistress. Baelfire looked excited at the idea of better prospects for his beloved Papa.

Rumpelstiltskin, however, seemed somewhat taken aback by what Regina was offering and it took a moment for it to sink it but when it did, he looked overjoyed.

"Yes. Yes, of course! I would be honored to be your student," said Rumpelstiltskin, eagerly. "When can we start?"

Regina smiled. "I'm pleased to hear it. We'll start tomorrow morning. I'll send your schedule so you'll know when. Now, as for your sister, I can see that you care for her and wish to help her. However, I am duty-bound to also assist her and I think Zelena might like some female company in the evenings after her classes. So, how about a compromise? You can come to my quarters before breakfast to collect her and drop her off after classes and when you're occupied and can't be there, either I or one of my trusted nurses can look after her. Would that be suitable?"

Rumpelstiltskin hesitated and then looked at Zelena. "What do you think, Zelena? It's up to you. I'll do whatever makes you happy."

"I think I'd like to accept the headmistress's offer, Rumpel," said Zelena. "This way, you and I can still be together and have time with others. So, yes, I want it." She wasn't accepting it because she cared much for Rumpelstiltskin's prospects, but because she liked having more than one person's attention focused on her.

"Very well, then," said Rumpelstiltskin. "Headmistress, we have a deal."

"Excellent. Now, everyone, to your dormitories!" said Regina. She then disappeared along with Zelena in a swirl of red smoke while everyone else retreated to their dorm rooms, leaving Baelfire and Rumpelstiltskin alone in the courtyard.

XXX

Once alone in the courtyard, Baelfire and Rumpelstiltskin took a moment to let the great news sink in and then they began talking about it and what it meant for their future.

"Papa, did that really just happen?" asked Baelfire. "Have I actually understood?"

"Yes, Bae. It did," said Rumpelstiltskin. He was still shocked himself. All his life, he'd done all he could to suppress or hide his gift for magic as it had brought him very little happiness into his life and caused him much trouble. And now he'd found out that with a bit of training, his talent could help him meet Peter Pan, the greatest of all practitioners and the ruler of the most powerful and magical realms of all and secure a life of wealth, position and respect! It seemed too good to be true. "Oh, heavens, Bae, can you imagine what it'll be like? We can have everything we ever dreamed!"

Baelfire looked excited. "Tell me about it, Papa! What'll happen when we meet Peter Pan?" While Baelfire was content to just have a life with his beloved papa, he felt quite proud of Rumpel and happy for his success.

Rumpelstiltskin was only too happy to begin imagining what life would be like once he met Peter Pan and became someone important. He took Baelfire's hand and began walking to their new living quarters and talking of he dreamed was going to happen.

___When I meet Peter Pan,__  
><em>_Once I prove my worth,__  
><em>_And then I'll meet Peter Pan__  
><em>_What I've waited for __  
>Since birth!<br>__And with all his special wisdom,__  
><em>_By my looks, he won't be blinded__  
><em>_Do you think Peter Pan is dumb?__  
><em>_Or like Cora, so small-minded?__  
><em>_No! He'll say to me, __  
><em>_"I see who you truly are__  
><em>_A man on whom I can rely!"__  
><em>_And that's how we'll begin__  
><em>_Peter Pan and I!___

_Once I'm with Peter Pan__  
><em>_My whole life will change__  
><em>_'Cause once you're with Peter Pan__  
><em>_No one thinks you're strange!__  
><em>_No mother is not proud of you, __  
><em>_No sister acts ashamed__  
><em>_And all the realms have to love you__  
><em>_When by Peter Pan, you're acclaimed!__  
><em>_And this gift or this curse__  
><em>_I have inside__  
><em>_Maybe at last, I'll know why__  
><em>_When we are hand in hand,__  
><em>_Peter Pan and I!__  
><em>

Happy tears began pooling in Rumpelstiltskin's eyes as he imagined his new life.

Peter Pan was a legend in the realms and to be able to just meet him was a fantastic honor itself. He was greatly respected as well as powerful. Working with him would bring about everything Rumpelstiltskin had ever dreamed of. Once Peter Pan saw what kind of man Rumpelstiltskin really way, Rumpelstiltskin could finally put his talent to real use, making good things happen to those who needed it most and making unfortunate lives better.

He would no longer be feared or treated like dirt because of his appearance or labeled a coward for his actions in the Ogre Wars; Cora would finally be proud and acknowledge him as her son, Zelena wouldn't be ashamed of him anymore, he would be respected and admired, he'd have real control over his talent and would be able to make good with it and even more important—he could ensure Baelfire would want for nothing and would be happy forever and would no longer be seen as the coward or the monster's son, which was all Rumpelstiltskin truly wanted, for his son was his life.

___And one day, he'll say to me, "Rumpelstiltskin,__  
><em>_A man who is so superior, __  
><em>_Shouldn't a man who's so good inside__  
><em>_Have a matching exterior?__  
><em>_And since folks here to an absurd degree__  
><em>_Seem fixated on your verdigris__  
><em>_Would it be all right by you__  
><em>_If I de-goldified you?"__  
><em>

At this confession, Baelfire stared at his father in astonishment.

"You'd really ask that, Papa?" Granted Baelfire knew Rumpelstiltskin's looks hadn't made life easy for him but Baelfire had never once disliked or had a problem with his father's appearance and just associated it with what made his papa who he is. "Do you really want it?"

Rumpelstiltskin was quiet for a moment. "Sometimes," he admitted. While he had long ago accepted his appearance, there were times when he wondered what it'd be like to be normal-looking and what life he might've led if he had. If Peter Pan asked to make Rumpelstiltskin normal-looking, he wouldn't refuse, but otherwise it didn't matter. "But it's not really important. All that is, son, is the life I want to build for you. I just want you to be happy."

"All I need to be happy is you, Papa," said Baelfire. No matter what their financial circumstances were or how people treated them, all Baelfire felt he needed in his life was his father. Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire were close because for the longest time, they were all each other had. Rumpelstiltskin had always made sure Baelfire felt loved and protected, and in the end that was all that really counted. "And if looking like everyone else made you happy, then I'd be happy."

Rumpelstiltskin smiled at his son's selflessness and kind heart and ruffled his hair before freezing in place and staring into the void, a sign of a vision. One of Rumpelstiltskin's many gifts was the ability to see the future. Despite the complications of the power—being that the future wasn't always set in stone and was like trying to put together a puzzle with many pieces—it was one of the few things he could control but once in a while, a vision came to him unbidden.

Judging from the look on Rumpelstiltskin's face, Baelfire could tell this new vision was a very good one.

"Papa, what did you see?" asked Baelfire.

If possible, Rumpelstiltskin looked even more excited. __

_Unlimited__  
><em>_My future is unlimited__  
><em>_And I've just had a vision__  
><em>_Almost like a prophecy__  
><em>_I know - it sounds truly crazy__  
><em>_And true, the vision's hazy__  
><em>_But I swear, someday there'll be__  
><em>_A celebration throughout the realms__  
><em>_That's all to do with me!___

_And I'll stand there with Peter Pan,__  
><em>_Feeling things I've never felt__  
><em>_And though I'd never show it,__  
><em>_I'd be so happy, I could melt!__  
><em>_And so it will be__  
><em>_For the rest of my life,__  
><em>_And I'll want nothing else__  
><em>_Till I die__  
><em>_Held in such high esteem__  
><em>_When people see me, they will scream__  
><em>_For half of the worlds' favorite team;__  
><em>_Peter Pan__  
><em>_And I!_

Baelfire hugged Rumpelstiltskin in delight.

Everyone was going to see his Papa for what he truly was—a good and special man. Baelfire could hardly wait. It hadn't even been a full day at Misthaven and already their future was looking better than either of them could've ever hoped. It was truly a magnificent day.

XXX

Later that night after the day's orientations and classes, Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire got comfortable in their dorm room. It had been accommodated for Baelfire as well as Rumpelstiltskin and Killian with three comfortable beds, desks and chairs, curtains to divide up the sleeping areas and two bathrooms were attached to it.

Rumpelstiltskin had just tucked Baelfire into bed when he remembered that Cora had wanted a letter from Rumpelstiltskin sent out before the first day's end to let her know all was as it should be and he had yet to write. So, despite how tired he felt, Rumpelstiltskin didn't feel up to dealing with his mother's temper and so he headed off to the university's post office.

When Rumpelstiltskin arrived, he bumped into Killian and fell onto the floor.

"Sorry, mate. I didn't mean to—oh, it's you." Killian's attempt at an apology ceased when he saw just who it was he'd bumped into. "What're you doing here, crocodile?"

Rumpelstiltskin glared at him as he got himself back on his feet, albeit with some difficulty. "What am I doing here? Oh, let me think." He then held a finger to his chin as if he was thinking of something in a rather patronizing way. "This is a post office where people can write and send letters. So, clearly, I must be here to do just that. Does that make sense, dearie, or does your tiny little brain still not comprehend that, pirate?"

Generally, Rumpelstiltskin was a shy and kind man, but once in a while when his temper was roused, he became another person—one full of confidence and with a smart mouth.

Killian glared before walking away to a desk at the far corner of the post office. "Well, don't let me disturb you, crocodile. I'm sure you must have plenty to write home about of your experiences as the school's greatest freak."

At that point, Rumpelstiltskin lost control of his temper and seconds later, the rug beneath Killian's feet gave way and Killian fell flat on his face, much to the amusement of those watching.

"Oops. So sorry," said Rumpelstiltskin, not sounding sorry at all. "Did I do that? Guess my powers got beyond my control for a moment. Happens when I'm in the presence of stupidity."

Killian growled and looked as though he was about to draw his sword or punch him but pulled back when some of his female admirers came up and began fussing over him.

The two men shot glares at each other and then went to opposite sides of the room to write to their perspective families.

"'_Dearest big brother Liam…_'" began Liam. As always, he wrote to his brother with great affection. Given their closeness, it was only to be expected.

"'_My dear Mother_,'" said Rumpelstiltskin. His letter lacked Killian's affection as Cora preferred letters from Rumpelstiltskin short and to the point and devoid of any real emotion.

"'_There's been some confusion over rooming here at Misthaven,_'" both men wrote. But that was putting it mildly as it felt like Fate had a bad sense of humor.

"'_But of course, I'll care for Zelena,_'" added Rumpelstiltskin, quickly. Regardless of his problems, he knew he had to make it clear that his little sister's well-being was one of his highest priorities and would not be forsaken. Despite Zelena and Cora's disdain for him, Rumpelstiltskin did feel somewhat protective and loving of his sister.

In contrast, Killian felt the need to be somewhat arrogant. "'_But of course, I'll rise above it._'" He couldn't help but feel smug as he _would _rise above it due to his astounding ability to endure anything and come out on top of bad situation, and of course it didn't hurt to try and gain sympathy for his 'sufferings' from his brother.

"'_For I know that's how you'd want me to respond._'" Not that they would admit it, but both Killian and Rumpelstiltskin agreed that their responses to their situations were what their families were expecting from them. "'_There's been some confusion, for you see my roommate is…_"

There was a moment's pause as Rumpelstiltskin and Killian thought of the best way to describe each other without it taking up the entire letter's contents.

Killian found it impossible to describe Rumpelstiltskin as he was an odd man, so he wrote just that. "'_Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe_,'" wrote Killian.

In contrast, Rumpelstiltskin knew _exactly _how to describe Killian with just a few words because it was painfully obvious.

"'_A filthy pirate,_'" wrote Rumpelstiltskin.

Despite their distance, both men happened to hear what the other said and ended up scowling at each other as they finished up their letters and sent them off on messenger birds. As they departed from the post office to head back to their room, they began thinking aloud and then talking to each other and not in a kind way.

___Killian__  
><em>_What is this feeling, __  
><em>_So sudden and new?___

_Rumpelstiltskin__  
><em>_I felt the moment__  
><em>_I laid eyes on you;_

___Killian__  
><em>_My pulse is rushing!__  
><em>

When Killian reached up to rub his neck free of some stiffness, his eyes widened in alarm when he stopped to check his pulse. No doubt the problem was Rumpelstiltskin's doing as it had never happened before now, at least not that Killian could recall.

___Rumpelstiltskin__  
><em>_My head is aching!_

Rumpelstiltskin rolled his eyes as he rubbed one of his temples to ease off the headache Killian was giving him. Killian wasn't the only one feeling physical afflictions by unwanted company.

___Killian__  
><em>_My face is flushing!__  
><em>

When they passed by a mirror in the hall; Killian's brow wrinkled in displeasure at sight of his face; which was normally so pale and smooth, now almost red as if he was sick or sunburned.

___Both__  
><em>_What is this feeling?__  
><em>_Fervid as a flame, __  
><em>_Does it have a name?__  
><em>_Yes! Loathing__  
><em>_Unadulterated loathing_

Rumpelstiltskin and Killian stared at each other with disdain. While neither one of them was admitting aloud that they'd finally found something to agree on, it was clear neither one of them intended to stop with the honest insults now that they were finally getting it all out in the open.__

_Killian__  
><em>_For your face___

_Rumpelstiltskin__  
><em>_Your voice___

_Killian__  
><em>_Your clothing_

In Killian's opinion, there was nothing and no one more hideous looking than Rumpelstiltskin. The man was the living embodiment of ugliness with his gold, almost scaly skin; black fingernails and unnaturally colored eyes and his clothing gave the appearance of a street urchin and not a favored student.

In Rumpelstiltskin's opinion, there was never a more dislikable man than Killian Jones. And it wasn't just Killian's behavior that Rumpelstiltskin detested, it was his behavior, his arrogant looks and his really annoying voice that gave Rumpelstiltskin migraines and seemed to make his crippled leg throb even more. __

_Both__  
><em>_Let's just say - I loathe it all__  
><em>_Every little trait, however small__  
><em>_Makes my very flesh begin to crawl__  
><em>_With simple utter loathing__  
><em>_There's a strange exhilaration__  
><em>_In such total detestation__  
><em>_It's so pure, so strong!__  
><em>_Though I do admit it came on fast__  
><em>_Still I do believe that it can last__  
><em>_And I will be loathing__  
><em>_Loathing you__  
><em>_My whole life long!_

It seemed almost unbelievable that two people could dislike each other so much in such a short amount of time, but it was true. Everything single thing—no matter if it was good or bad, big or small—about Rumpelstiltskin and Killian made the other loath one another even more and they made no bones about it.

When they passed by some of their fellow students on the way to their dorm who overheard the insults being passed, as one might've expected, they were immediately on Killian's side as he was the handsome, _normal _student was being shown much unfairness and clearly deserved better. They didn't care for Rumpelstiltskin's own struggles and sufferings. Naturally, Killian allowed them to pity him as he loved the attention.__

_Students:__  
><em>_Dear Killian, you are just too good__  
><em>_How do you stand it? I don't think I could!__  
><em>_He's a terror! He's a tartar!__  
><em>_We don't mean to show a bias, __  
><em>_But Killian, you're a martyr!___

_Killian__  
><em>_Well; these things are sent to try us!___

_Students:__  
><em>_Poor Killian, forced to reside__  
><em>_With someone so disgusting!__  
><em>_We just want to tell you__  
><em>_We're all on your side!__  
><em>_We share your…__  
><em>

Rumpelstiltskin fought back the urge to hit them all with some magic. The students were all simple-minded, biased fools who clearly couldn't see the truth in what was before them. Killian might've been the normal one, but he was no saint and he certainly didn't deserve anyone's pity. What did he know of suffering? He was no martyr, he was a spoiled idiot!

While Rumpelstiltskin managed to restrain himself from cursing the lot of them, he couldn't hold back the scoff that emitted from his throat. It immediately caught Killian's attention and he 'accidentally' tripped Rumpelstiltskin in retaliation, and that led to even more insults and unkind words to be spoken to each other.

___Both__  
><em>_What is this feeling__  
><em>_So sudden and new?__  
><em>_I felt the moment I laid eyes on you__  
><em>_My pulse is rushing__  
><em>_My head is aching__  
><em>_Oh, what is this feeling?__  
><em>_Does it have a name?__  
><em>_Yes__  
><em>_Ahhh___

_Students (background)__  
><em>_Loathing! Unadulterated loathing__  
><em>_For his face, his voice, his clothing__  
><em>_Let's just say - we loathe it all__  
><em>_Every little trait however small__  
><em>_Makes our very flesh being to crawl__  
><em>_AHHH!_

At that point, more than just unkind words were being spoken. Both men lost their tempers and it was a miracle they didn't attract the attention of the professors or headmistress because there were bursts of magic were being tossed, slaps thrown, sword blows dodged and met as well blows from a cane being narrowly avoided along with the promise to hate the other forever. __

_All__  
><em>_Loathing!___

_Both__  
><em>_There's a strange exhilaration___

_Students__  
><em>_Loathing___

_Both__  
><em>_In such total detestation_

___Students__  
><em>_Loathing___

_Both: __  
><em>_It's so pure, so strong_

___Students: __  
><em>_So strong!__  
><em>

One would think that Rumpelstiltskin and Killian would get past their terrible first impressions of each other, apologize and start again as most people do. But it seemed that wasn't in their futures. Rumpelstiltskin and Killian found no reason whatsoever to apologize to one another or like each other. They were determined to despise each other until the end of time.

It was also a fact that their dislike of each other was giving them a good excuse to let loose their bottled up emotions. It brought about a strong feeling of adrenaline, like a release from their problems and gave them strength. It was quite exhilarating and both men found it rather enjoyable.

___Both__  
><em>_Though I do admit it came on fast__  
><em>_Still I do believe that it can last__  
><em>_And I will be…___

_Students (background)__  
><em>_Loathing…___

_Both:__  
><em>_Loathing, for forever__  
><em>_Truly deeply loathing you__  
><em>_Loathing you__  
><em>_My whole life long!___

_Students:__  
><em>_Loathing__  
><em>_Unadulterated loathing_

Finally, Rumpelstiltskin and Killian called a temporary truce for the night as they were both tired and had a lot to do come the morning and they'd had enough fighting for one day. Anymore could wait until tomorrow afternoon at the very least.

Just before they reached their dorm room door, however, Rumpelstiltskin decided to get one last bit of payback in. He went ahead of Killian, went into a dark corner and waited until Killian came by.

"Boo!" yelled Rumpelstiltskin.

Quite startled, Killian let out an undignified shriek similar to that of a little girl's and shot daggers at Rumpelstiltskin when the man cackled.

They were never going to like each other—ever.


	4. Dancing Through Life

**Dancing Through Life**

The following day, despite the previous night's tiff, both Rumpelstiltskin and Killian managed to get through the morning without killing each other. This was due to an agreement they made. As both of them were fond of Baelfire and didn't want to cause him any distress, they would be civil to each other while in his presence.

Surprisingly enough, it worked and they managed to avoid each other for most of the day as they didn't share all the same classes. So, for much of the day, there was no trouble and it was very quiet. But as expected, the truce wasn't to last as one of their shared classes happened to be taught by an old and beloved friend of Rumpelstiltskin's.

At eleven o'clock, one hour before lunch, everyone chattered loudly as they gathered into the class room of Doctor Archie Hopper.

"Settle down, everyone! Settle down!" said Doctor Hopper. He pulled on a string to make a bell ring, causing everyone to fall silent. It was then that everyone stared at their professor in surprise to see that he was, in fact, a cricket.

Doctor Hopper was a green cricket, just a few inches tall, dressed in a cricket-sized white shirt and black top hat which had tiny holes in it for his antennas.

"Good afternoon, class. I am Doctor Archie Hopper, Misthaven's professor of history and psychiatrist," said Archie. "Anyone who wishes to meet with me during my office hours or whenever you so desire, please see me during lunch or before class. We also have quite a lot to study this semester, but before we begin, does anyone have questions?"

Killian raised his hand.

"Yes, Mister…?"

"Jones. Killian Jones. And yeah, I have a question, mate," said Killian. "Why do we have an insect teaching us and not a human? What makes you so qualified?"

"Maybe he's qualified because unlike you, pirate, he has a brain and actually _knows _things. Maybe he's not like every professor. Maybe he's different in a good way," snarled Rumpelstiltskin.

"Careful, crocodile, your fangs are showing," sneered Killian.

Rumpelstiltskin opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Archie.

"Please, everyone! I don't want any fighting in the classroom, and certainly not because of me," said Archie, quickly as he flew in between Killian and Rumpelstiltskin. "Now, I know my being a cricket must be quite confusing, but I can explain it all. I used to be a human like the rest of you, but some years ago, I desired to have more a peaceful life than the one I was living at the time, so I sought out the help of a friend who transformed me into a cricket."

"Out of curiosity, Professor, why a cricket?" asked David, looking interested.

"Because as a cricket, I had more freedom and was able to help others in ways I never could before," said Archie. "And given how happy and successful my life has been since then, it's furthered my belief that given the chance, anything is possible for anyone, no matter who or what you may be as long as you believe."

The class began murmuring in agreement at this and looked quite pleased.

"So, Professor, having been blessed by magic, do you think that it's proof all magic is good?" asked Snow White.

"Well, it's proof that there is good magic in the universe, yes," said Archie, as he retook his place on his desk beneath his magnifying glass. "But I'm sorry to say that as a way of maintaining balance, nature has also created dark magic, which can bring about dire consequences. The trick is telling the difference, and not just between good magic and dark but between real magic and fake. Some fake magicians can prove quite convincing. Who can tell me why some of the differences?"

Rumpelstiltskin raised his hand. "Conjurers and illusionists have to rely on tricks such as sleight of hand and making people one thing's happening when another is actually happening. For example, a vanishing object can be explained by a trap door and smoke pellets. In contrast, actual practitioners use their emotions to make their tricks work and make the impossible possible_._"

Despite growing up afraid of his powers, Rumpelstiltskin had been unable to restrain his desire for learning the history of magic and had studied all he could about it, making him something of an expert on the subject.

"Correct. Now, can anyone tell me the origins of magic or perhaps some of the more darker times in magic history when those who used it were persecuted?" asked Archie. He let out a small chirp when Rumpelstiltskin's hand was raised. "Someone other than Rumpelstiltskin?"

Killian let out a groan of boredom. "This is a waste of time. Who cares about the history of magic? It's not exactly useful, is it?" Normally, Killian showed more respect to his teachers but he'd been in something of a foul mood ever since he'd been told two of the classes he'd wanted to take were full and he was excluded from them.

"On the contrary, Mister Jones, if one's to understand and explain something or defeat it, then one must learn all about it, including its origins," said Archie. "And let us not forget that wise old saying, 'those who forget history are doomed to repeat it.'"

Killian rolled his eyes but made no further protest on the matter as the lesson went on.

XXX

When lunch hour came, Zelena decided to spend it with some of the best friends she'd made, so Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire took the chance to have a picnic lunch together as they'd wanted some quality time and it was nice day.

They'd just finished spreading out the blanket and food from their picnic basket in the school's gardens when a voice said, "Pardon me, gentleman, but might I join you for lunch?"

It was Archie and he was hovering above them, holding a small sack lunch of his own.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled. "Of course, old friend. Please, join us."

"Yeah, Archie. Come sit with us," said Baelfire, eagerly.

Archie smiled as he sat down on the blanket. "I must say, it's good to see you both again. It's been too far long."

"Indeed," said Rumpelstiltskin, in agreement. "We'll have to have more meetings like this to make up for it."

Both Baelfire and Archie nodded in agreement.

Archie Hopper had been an old friend of Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire's for several years. Archie had once resided in Rumpelstiltskin's former village when the old spinner had been married and later when he was divorced and trying to make ends meet. Archie had been one of the few to look past Rumpelstiltskin's appearance and frightening powers and had acted as a confidante and source of advice and help when Rumpelstiltskin had needed it most and in return, Rumpelstiltskin had managed to turn Archie into a cricket.

Although, truth be told, Archie's transformation into a cricket had been a happy accident. There had been a day when Rumpelstiltskin was very ill with a fever and Archie was watching him while Baelfire fetched fresh water. Rumpelstiltskin's fever caused him to have a frightening hallucination and he'd accidentally lashed out with his powers, turning his friend into a cricket. Rumpelstiltskin had been horrified and tried to find a way to undo his spell but Archie was just grateful as he rather liked his new form so he'd been that way ever since.

Baelfire was particularly fond of Archie as he would watch the boy when his father had to be away for work, Archie also made a fun playmate for Baelfire and he would give the boy advice when he didn't know how to tell Rumpelstiltskin something or wanted a second opinion. Archie was something of an uncle to the boy and was quite fond of him.

"My gracious, how you've grown, Baelfire!" exclaimed Archie. "You must be almost as tall as your father by now! How's your spinning coming along?"

"See for yourself," said Baelfire. He stopped consuming his lunch for a moment to reach into his satchel. He then pulled out a small black coat made of wool. "I made this for you. Do you like it, Archie?"

"I love it," said Archie, sounding delighted. He tried it on; it fit perfectly and felt quite soft. "It's lovely, Baelfire. You've taught this boy well, Rumpel."

Rumpelstiltskin looked proud as he ruffled his son's hair. "I know. I'm very proud. You should see what else Bae can do. He's becoming quite the talented young man."

Archie sighed contentedly and then looked solemn. "I only wish everything was as perfect as this coat. The things one hears these days! Dreadful business, just dreadful!"

"What do you mean? What dreadful business?" asked Rumpelstiltskin.

"Something bad is happening in the Enchanted Forest," confessed Archie.

Baelfire stared at Archie incredulously. "Something bad? In the Enchanted Forest?" Baelfire knew the realm had it ogre problems and there were occasionally bad people for good to defeat, but nothing truly bad had ever happened before in the Enchanted Forest. Generally speaking, it was a safe, happy place. "Like what?"

Archie hesitated for a moment and then after he glanced around to make sure no one was listening, he whispered softly, "It's just rumors, but what I've heard is that magical practitioners have been disappearing without any traces and then returning with their magic stripped. There's no explanation. It's just _gone_, as if it was never there in the first place. And the victims can't remember anything about their abduction so even they don't know how it happened! And that's not the worst part, Rumpel."

"What's the worst part?" asked Rumpelstiltskin, worried. He wasn't liking what he was hearing as it knotted his stomach with fear. He'd never heard of magic being stripped before. He hadn't thought it was possible. And to hear that such a thing might actually be true…it wasn't something Rumpelstiltskin liked to think about. Magic came with a price and he feared what the price would be for whoever was behind the dreadful things Archie spoke of.

"Bear in mind, all I've heard is rumors, but there's talk that those who speak out against these happenings disappear too. But they don't come back," said Archie, grimly. "I'm worried that there's something happening. Something we can't see. Something happening under the surface behind the scenes…" Archie looked troubled. "And for once in my life, I don't know what to do."

Rumpelstiltskin bit his lip and was quiet for a moment. "I think you should only speak of this to someone of high authority that you can trust. But be careful who you trust. I wouldn't want to lose you, old friend."

"Nor I you," said Archie. "Very well, Rumpel. I will do as you say. It's probably the best course of action to take."

Rumpelstiltskin said nothing, he just nodded and then turned to Baelfire when the boy tugged on his sleeve.

"Papa, I thought the only bad thing that ever happened in the Enchanted Forest was the Ogre Wars. Nothing else bad could happen, could it?" asked Baelfire, worried.

Rumpelstiltskin looked worried but kept his tone calm and steady. "I don't know, son. We'll just have to see. But even if something bad does happen, I'll keep you safe. We'll be all right."

Baelfire relaxed at this and gave Rumpelstiltskin a hug before they resumed their meal and went on as though nothing had happened.

But as they did so, Rumpelstiltskin felt troubled. He wanted to believe there was no need for alarm, but this was the Enchanted Forest. There was no telling what could happen. Anything was possible, even something bad.

XXX

Later that day, Rumpelstiltskin was limping his way along the road to meet Zelena so he could take her to their next and final class of the day.

His leg was giving him more trouble than usual as Regina had wanted to give him another session in his magic studies and it had resulted in testing weather spells. They'd ended up creating a particularly cold snowstorm in the classroom and the chill along with the physical demands of the magic had affected his already painful leg.

With his leg problem and his mind being elsewhere, Rumpelstiltskin didn't notice the large blue carriage heading straight for him until the carriage driver yelled out, "Move, you fool!"

Startled, Rumpelstiltskin found himself narrowly escaping being trampled by the carriage by leaping away but in doing so, tripped over a tree root and fell into a ditch, causing his bad leg to bend at a painful angle and his cane to fall out of his grasp.

The almost collision caused quite a bit of stir and within moments, a crowd was gathered but no one offered or even tried to help Rumpelstiltskin, not even the carriage driver. In fact, the carriage driver, whose name was Cosgworth, stood up and began scolding Rumpelstiltskin.

"You foolish idiot! Do you even realize whose carriage this is? You almost disturbed my lady, the newest and most important of students here! You could've caused her serious distress or harm, you brainless idiot!" he yelled. "What do you have to say for yourself, you stupid peasant?"

Rumpelstiltskin didn't reply as he wasn't paying the carriage driver much attention.

"My leg…" he whimpered.

Being a former soldier and having endured his crippled leg, Rumpelstiltskin was no stranger to pain and normally had quite a tolerance for it, but at that moment, his leg was hurting far worse than he could've imagined and he seemed unable to move it so that the pain would lessen. The pain was so great that he found himself unable to focus so he could use his magic. It also didn't help that he kept losing his footing on the slippery ground when he tried to move with his good leg.

"What is going on here?" demanded a voice.

A stunningly beautiful young woman with reddish-brown hair, brown eyes and soft features, dressed in a blue and white gown emerged from the carriage. It was Princess Belle of the South, a woman known for her beauty, kind heart and intelligence. The minute she saw Rumpelstiltskin lying helplessly on the ground, she glared at her chauffer.

"Cogsworth, did you run the man off the road and refuse to help him?" she demanded.

Cogsworth had the decency to look ashamed as he tried and failed to properly answer her. "Well, Your Majesty…I-I-I might've…."

"Cogsworth, I'm _very _disappointed! You ought to be ashamed of yourself!" scolded Belle. She looked both disgusted and furious. "You could've killed him! Common courtesy and compassion is to be shown to _all, _no matter who they are! Is that understood?"

Cogsworth nodded. "Yes, milady."

"Good. Now, you will fetch that man's cane, clean it off and apologize to him _at once! _And this had better not happen again!" said Belle. She then surprised everyone by going down into the ditch to help Rumpelstiltskin herself. She kneeled down beside him and looked at him with concern and compassion rather than fear and disgust as he was used to. "I'm so sorry about this. It shouldn't have happened. I'm going to help you. I'll wrap your arm around my shoulders and have you lean on me, but I can see your leg's hurting; so do you want something for the pain, first?"

Rumpelstiltskin, being in shock as he was unaccustomed to such kindness except from Baelfire or Archie, only silently nodded.

Belle reached into her satchel and pulled out a small vial of red liquid and helped him drink it. It quickly numbed away the worst of the pain in his leg, which was quite a relief. She then wrapped Rumpelstiltskin's arm around her shoulders and helped him slowly and carefully walk out of the ditch and get back onto his feet. Afterwards, she helped him brush the dirt off his clothes after his cane was returned to him with Cogsworth's sincerest apologies.

"Are you all right now?" asked Belle.

"Yes, I'm fine," said Rumpelstiltskin. He was still in a state of shock as he couldn't believe such a beautiful young maiden, a _princess _no less, was being so kind to him and not treating him badly as he was accustomed to. He then realized he was staring and quickly regained his composure. "Oh! Oh, forgive me, Your Majesty. I'm sorry. It's just…I'm not used to someone that's not my son or history professor treating me like this," he confessed. "My skin problem usually drives people away. It's not appealing."

Belle looked shocked and then gave him a kind look. "First of all, you can call Belle. And second, those people you spoke of are wrong. Real beauty is found within. And regardless of what someone looks like, that's no excuse for not showing them kindness."

Rumpelsiltskin nodded in agreement. "Well, thank you for your help, Your Maj—_Belle_," he corrected himself. "Is there anything I can do to repay you? Perhaps I could direct you to the library and recommend you a few novels?" He could see a few books in her satchel and they weren't textbooks, a clear sign of Belle being a bibliophile.

"Well, I would like that. But I also wouldn't mind knowing your name," said Belle, with a sparkle in her eye.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled. "Of course." He bowed to her. "Rumpelstiltskin, at your service, my lady. And as a token of my gratitude…" He flicked his wrist and managed to conjure a beautiful red rose. "For you, my lady."

Belle smiled and curtseyed to him as she accepted his gift. "Thank you. It's wonderful."

"You're welcome," said Rumpelstiltskin. At the sound of the university's clock tower chiming, he realized he was going to be late if he didn't get going. "Well, I had best be off. But I look forward to seeing you again soon."

"As do I," said Belle.

And so, Rumpelstiltskin went off, smiling to himself as he felt a strange kind of joy he'd never felt before enter his heart. Though he didn't realize it, it was plain to see that Rumpelstiltskin had fallen in love with Belle.

XXX

Meanwhile, Killian was finishing off an apple as he relaxed by the fountain when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, I seem to have gotten myself lost. Could you direct me to the headmistress's office? I need to speak with her."

Killian looked up and immediately became besotted at the sight of Princess Belle. He tossed his apple over his shoulder into the nearest dustbin and bowed.

"Of course, my lady. But first, allow me to introduce myself. Killian Jones, at your humble service," he said, as he kissed her hand. "And the headmistress's office is down that way, next to the apple orchard and the last door on the left. You can't miss it. In fact, I'll even take you there myself if you'd like."

"Thank you. That's very kind," said Belle. "But I'll be fine."

"Very well. But would you at least allow me the honor of throwing you a ball in honor of your arrival?" asked Killian. He'd suddenly come up with the idea of throwing a large social celebration for Belle in hopes it would increases his chances with her.

Belle hesitated. "Well, that's very flattering, but it's not necess—"

"Please, I insist," interrupted Killian. "It isn't every day such a lovely princess joins us humble peasants. Besides, you should enjoy yourself before the schoolwork gets too insane."

Belle sighed in hesitation but then nodded. She loved balls and after all, where was the harm in one night's fun before the work began?

Her response caused Killian to smile.

"Thank you, my lady. I promise you, you will be happy tonight," said Killian.

"I believe it," said Belle. "So, I take it you know a thing or two about parties, then?"

Killian nodded. "It's one of the few important things they don't teach here. You see, my lady, the trouble schools is, they always try to teach the wrong lessons. Believe me; I've been kicked out of enough of them to know." Truth be told, Killian had only been kicked out of one school in his life and that was because of a prank intended for a fellow student backfiring and hitting the principal instead, resulting in Killian's expulsion. But Killian still felt schools could be stuffy and boring at times. "They want you to become less callow, less shallow. But I say, why invite stress in? Stop studying strife and learn to live the unexamined life."

In an attempt to impress her and show how carefree, optimistic and charming he could be, Killian began showing off his dance moves as he spoke, causing Belle to giggle a little and catch the attention of the other students gathering.

___Dancing through life__  
><em>_Skimming the surface__  
><em>_Gliding where turf is smooth__  
><em>_Life's more painless__  
><em>_For the brainless__  
><em>_Why think too hard__  
><em>_When it's so soothing? __  
><em>_Dancing through life__  
><em>_No need to tough it__  
><em>_When you can slough it off as I do__  
><em>_Nothing matters__  
><em>_But knowing nothing matters__  
><em>_It's just life__  
><em>_So keep dancing through__  
><em>

Killian glided through the courtyard like he was dancing on air. He twirled and swayed this way and that; making some of the other girls swoon and sigh in delight and causing him to grin at the sight of his charm working its magic.

___Dancing through life__  
><em>_Swaying and sweeping__  
><em>_And always keeping cool__  
><em>_Life is fraught-less__  
><em>_When you're thoughtless__  
><em>_Those who don't try__  
><em>_Never look foolish__  
><em>_Dancing through life__  
><em>_Mindless and careless__  
><em>_Make sure you're where less trouble is rife._

Killian jumped onto the fountain ledge and did a series of impressive steps while balancing rather precariously but bravely, not showing the slightest sign of fear as he did so. He just went around it once or twice and kissed the hand of the nearest girl who offered it, causing her to faint in delight.__

_Woes are fleeting__  
><em>_Blows are glancing__  
><em>_When you're dancing__  
><em>_Through life!_

Pleased with the reception he was getting, Killian then jumped down from the fountain. "So, what's the most swank and posh place in town?"

He didn't know as he had yet to explore the areas surrounding the university.

"That would be the Enchanted Ballroom," said Ella, a pretty blond student.

"Sounds perfect!" said Killian.

This was just getting better and better by the minute. Now that he had a revenue, all he had to do was send a few messages and there would be delicious food, beautiful music, all of Misthaven's finest students and of course, the attention and affection of the lovely Belle.

___Let's go down to the Enchanted Ballroom__  
><em>_We'll meet there later tonight__  
><em>_We can dance till it's light__  
><em>_Find the prettiest girl__  
><em>_Give her a whirl_

Killian took Belle's hand and gave her a twirl, causing her to smile before she waved good-bye and went off to Regina's office and later to unpack and prepare for the ball. Killian wished she would've stayed with him longer but he was a patient man and he could wait until it was time for the ball and then he'd be the center of Belle's attention. Oh, it was going to be a glorious evening!

___Right on down to the Enchanted Ballroom__  
><em>_Come on - follow me!__  
><em>_You'll be happy to be there! _

_All__  
><em>_Dancing through life__  
><em>_Down at the Enchanted Ballroom__  
><em>_Nothing matters__  
><em>_But knowing nothing matters__  
><em>_It's just life__  
><em>_So, keep dancing through…_

Before an hour had passed following Killian's announcement, every student decided to attend the ball. Throughout the rest of the day, everyone gossiped and eagerly chatted in excitement over the ball that night and they kept themselves busy by acquiring dates and getting their best ball gowns, suits and jewelry ready and arranging for carriages to take them to and from the ball.

While Killian was talking about what he had planned for the ball that evening with his friends, he broached the subject of dates.

"So, who're you lot asking to the ball tonight?" asked Killian.

"I'm going with Snow White," said David. "How about you, Oscar?"

Oscar Walsh was a freshman student and an amateur conjurer from Oz. He was a nice young man but also quite shy and easily manipulated.

"Don't laugh, but I want to ask Belle," said Oscar. "But I'm afraid. Anyone got any tips?"

Killian felt a wave of alarm. Having heard of Belle's kindness towards Rumpelstiltskin, he knew that if Oscar asked, Belle might accept Oscar's invitation out of the goodness of her heart and it would decrease Killian's chances with her as well as his time—something he couldn't permit. So, he acted quickly as anyone would've.

"Oscar, mate, come with me a moment. I'll tell you what you need to know," said Killian, as he pulled Oscar aside. "Listen mate, you might want to forget about asking Belle. She's already got a date tonight." Killian was lying. He was picking Belle up that night for the ball but they weren't going together officially. His lie caused Oscar's face to fall in disappointment. "But I know a way you might win her favor."

"Really? How?"

Killian quickly looked through the crowd and spotted Zelena, who was sitting in her chair under a shady tree and had just sent Rumpelstiltskin off to fetch her a drink. Seeing this as a golden opportunity, Killian pointed to Zelena and said, "See that tragically beautiful girl, the one in the chair? Poor girl hasn't got a date and it seems rather unfair she'll be excluded from all the fun tonight if she can't come. I know for a fact that Belle loves such acts of kindness and whoever asked out Zelena would surely be her hero."

Oscar's face lit up. "Really? You think so?"

Killian nodded and fought back the urge to smile at how easily Oscar was buying Killian's lies. "Show Zelena a good time, be kind to her and Belle will be more than happy to go out with you. So, go on, mate. Get a bouquet of flowers and ask the lovely lady out!"

Killian gave Oscar a playful shove, which gave Oscar the courage he needed. Killian then watched in smug delight when he saw Oscar purchase a bouquet of red poppies from the school's flower shop and approach Zelena.

"Excuse me, Miss Zelena!"

_This evening's going to be perfect. I just know it, _thought Killian to himself.

XXX

Right after Oscar had done as Killian suggested, Rumpelstiltskin returned to Zelena with the drink she'd wanted. His good mood from earlier was starting to fade as he was getting sick and tired of the constant talk of Killian's ball and the attention the fool was getting. He began to vent as he gave Zelena her drink which led to him being oblivious to Zelena's good mood and the bouquet of red poppies in her arms.

"It's absurd!" he vented. "That stupid pirate says _one word_ and everyone's off to worship him in some cultish social gathering at a moment's notice!"

"Even me!" said Zelena, happily. "Isn't it wonderful, Rumpel?"

Rumpelstiltskin was taken aback and then he noticed the flowers. "Oh, I see you've an admirer. What's the fellow's name, dearie?" He was asking out of both curiosity and to make sure he knew who to curse if the boy broke his sister's heart.

"His name's Oscar Walsh and he's the most perfect man I've ever met," said Zelena. She sighed in content as if she was daydreaming. "Oscar's so sweet, Rumpel. And apparently I've really made an impression him because he told me he was too shy to ask me at first."

Rumpelstiltskin's interest increased. "Really? If he was so shy, what made him pluck up the courage? Your beauty or your wonderful personality?"

"Both and the encouragement of his friend, Killian Jones, the one you keep complaining about. Once Killian encouraged him—"

"_Killian?!_" interrupted Rumpelstiltskin, angrily. He knew this was too good to be true! If it came from that filthy pirate, then something was definitely afoot! "He—"

"Don't you _dare _say another word against him!" interrupted Zelena, furiously. She glared at her brother with intense anger. "I'm about to have the first happy night of my life thanks to Killian! Don't you care about that?" Zelena's tone then softened. "Finally for this one night, I'm about to have a fun night with this handsome boy, Killian found for me. And I only wish there were something I could do for him to repay him. Rumpelstiltskin, don't you see?"

Rumpelstiltskin's face softened as he took his sister's offered hand. "See what, dear?"

"We deserve each other for our happy ending and Killian helped it come true," said Zelena. Despite how shallow and selfish she was, Zelena had always longed to find her true love and have her happy ending, and now that dream could finally happen. "We deserve each other, me and Oscar. Please, Rumpel…try to understand."

Rumpelstiltskin sighed as he nodded. "I do, Zelena. I do." For once in his life, Rumpelstiltskin agreed with Zelena as he knew better than anyone to be lonely and long to find the one person you're meant for and the joy you felt when you thought you'd found them. "I'm sorry. I overreacted. I'm sure you and Oscar will be very happy together. And if you really want to repay Killian, then I think you should have the night of your life at the ball and then tell him how grateful you are. And if you'd like, I'll use a spell to make you the prettiest gown to wear tonight."

Zelena looked overjoyed. "Thank you, Rumpel! You're the best." She gave him a rare, one-armed hug of genuine affection.

Perhaps Rumpelstiltskin was wrong about Killian. Maybe the pirate did have a heart and was only trying to be nice. After all, Rumpelstiltskin couldn't deny how truly happy Zelena was at the moment. Well, either way, Rumpelstiltskin planned to have a little chat with the pirate just to make sure nothing was up.

XXX

Killian smiled as he finished sprucing himself up for the ball.

He was in David's dorm with Smee making himself look, in his opinion, perfect. His hair was neatly combed, his beard was neatly trimmed and he was wearing a finely cut black and silver suit and the latest in men's cologne.

"And now for the _pièce de résistance_," said Killian. He reached into his pocket and slipped on his golden cross pendant, a good-luck charm from someone he'd once cared for deeply. "Now, it's perfect. What do you two think?"

"You look dressed to kill," said David. He was dressed in a fine red and silver suit and was smiling as he was looking forward to spending the evening with Snow White.

"Killian!" exclaimed Smee. He'd just opened a gift box from Killian's grandfather and looked rather repulsed at its contents. "What in the name of Davy Jones's locker—?"

Inside the box was a suit from Killian's grandfather and not just any suit but a burgundy and black crocodile and snakeskin suit along with black leather pants and long lace-up leather boots with pointed toes and a matching coat. It was quite ugly.

Killian almost turned pink with embarrassment as he quickly stuffed it back into the box. "Oi! Pretend you didn't see that. My old gramps is always sending me the most hideous suits!" He held the box as though it were about to explode. "I'd give it away but I don't hate anyone _that _much."

Smee got a mischievous look in his eyes. "Yes, you do."

Killian's eyes widened. "Oh, no, I _couldn't!_" he said, as Smee laughed and David frowned in disapproval. It seemed cruel, even for Killian to dump such an unwanted article of clothing onto anyone, even Rumpelstiltskin. "Could I?"

"Absolutely not!" said David, frowning. While he hadn't done much to defend Rumpelstitlskin yet, and he regretted it very much, he didn't want Killian to dump the unwanted gift onto the poor man. It was cruel and unnecessary. "Killian, you can't! Hasn't he been tortured enough?"

Killian was spared from replying when there was a knock on the door. When David opened it, Rumpelstiltskin was on the other side.

"Pardon the intrusion, David, but I was hoping to speak with Killian for a moment," said Rumpelstiltskin. "I was told he's here. Is he and if so, may I come in?"

"Yes, of course," said David. He shot Killian a warning look over his shoulder as he let the old spinner in. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you," said Rumpelstiltskin. He approached Killian and leaned on his cane. "I know you have somewhere to be, Killian, so I'll make this quick. I just had a chat about you with my sister and I—"

"And I was just talking about you," interrupted Killian. He ignored David's furious look as he held out the box containing the ugly suit. "I was in a good mood today and I saw this at the tailor's and thought you might like to wear it to the ball tonight. It's really sharp, don't you think? The style's very in right now. It'd suit you quite well. So, here, out of the goodness of my heart."

Rumpelstiltskin looked surprised and for the briefest of moments, it looked like there was a glitter of tears in his eyes as he accepted the box.

"It's very nice, Killian, thank you," said Rumpelstiltskin. He seemed genuinely grateful for the gift. It was as though he was unaccustomed to receiving tokens of kindness or even wearing such expensive clothing, which he probably was. "I really appreciate this. Thank you."

"You're welcome," said Killian, faking a smile. He didn't see the harm in giving the suit to Rumpelstiltskin. Chances were he wouldn't wear it or even show up to the dance in it. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a lady to pick up and I don't wish to be late."

"Yes, of course." Rumpelstiltskin then left the room and before long it was devoid of all its occupants.

XXX

As expected, the ball was a huge turnout.

The ballroom was a magnificent sight of white marble and gold and crystal chandeliers. There was a banquet of delicious food, one of the best orchestras in town was playing beautiful music and there was a blur of brightly colored ball gowns and sparkling gemstones. Everyone was laughing, chatting and dancing, enjoying themselves immensely.

Even Zelena, who had no way of knowing of Oscar's true motives, was enjoying herself. She was wearing a black gown that sparkled like the night sky thanks to Rumpelstiltskin's spell work and had her hair in an elegant bun. Oscar kept giving her compliments and had 'danced' with her by picking her up off her wheelchair and twirling her in his arms and spinning her in her chair. All of which, she loved and further convinced her that they were meant for each other and would have a marvelous happy ending someday. She believed he was truly wonderful.

Killian was particularly enjoying himself as he had the best girl as his date. Belle had gone with him and she looked amazingly beautiful in her golden gown and her brown hair in a cloud of curls around her beautiful face. He was oblivious to the fact that Belle was starting to grow bored with him due to his lack of real intelligent conversation and their lack of shared interests.

He'd just finished dancing with her and was on his way to get them some drinks when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Mister Jones. I do hope I'm not interrupting," said Regina.

"Headmistress. No, not at all," said Killian. "What brings you here tonight?"

"I have something for you." Regina produced Killian's class schedule, only it was different.

Killian's face lit up when he saw it. "You're including me in the two classes I wanted? Oh, thank you, Madame. How can I ever—?"

"Don't thank me. This was your roommate's idea!" interrupted Regina.

Killian stared at her in stunned disbelief. "What? Rumpelstiltskin asked for this?"

Regina nodded. "Yes. Rumpelstiltskin requested I make room for you in both the Fencing Class and the Magical Artifacts Seminar. He insisted I tell you this very night or he would quit my Sorcery Seminar."

Killian couldn't believe what he was hearing. Rumpelstiltskin had stood up for him and done him a kindness when Killian had only subjected him to mockery and contempt.

"Why…why would he do that?" asked Killian.

Regina shrugged. "Rumpelstiltskin's reasons are his own. I don't know his mind. But I will tell you this: my personal opinion is that you do not have what it takes to even pass your classes, much less graduate and do whatever it is you're planning on doing someday. I hope you prove me wrong, but I doubt you will. Good evening to you." And with that, Regina departed from the ballroom.

Killian couldn't believe what just happened. He'd gotten what he wanted. But why did it make him feel so terrible inside? He knew why. He'd treated Rumpelstiltskin like dirt beneath his shoes and the poor spinner had done him a great favor when he didn't deserve it. How had he misjudged Rumpelstiltskin's character so badly?

"You all right?" asked Belle, startling him. She'd come up behind him when he hadn't returned like he said he would.

Killian concealed the paper in his pocket and smiled. "Everything's perfect, luv. Let's get our drinks and have another dance."

Before they could do either one of these things, there was a number of startled gasps and shrieks and then all fell silent, even the orchestra. When Killian looked up to see why, his heart sank and he felt a wave of guilt and shame.

Rumpelstiltskin had shown up and he was wearing the crocodile and snakeskin suit. The suit itself was hideous and it made Rumpelstiltskin look like a villain and yet somehow at the same time, it oddly suited him. It made everyone stare at him and began whispering rather unkind things. Zelena clearly disliked that everyone's focus was on her brother, as she looked angry and ashamed and wheeled away with Oscar to another corner of the ballroom so as to avoid Rumpelstiltskin. Killian found himself frozen in place and could do nothing but stare and try to ignore the knots in his stomach.

Despite everyone's reactions, Rumpelstiltskin ignored them all and kept his chin up high and looked ahead as he descended the staircase. The crowd parted like the Red Sea as he walked across the dance floor to Belle.

"Belle, may I have the honor of this dance?" asked Rumpelstiltskin, as he bowed and held out his hand for her to take.

With tears in her eyes and a smile on her face, Belle nodded. "I would love to."

Rumpelstiltskin leaned his cane against the table and then took Belle's hand before leading her out onto the dance floor.

Despite there being no music and Rumpelstiltskin's difficulty dancing with his crippled leg, Belle and Rumpelstiltskin shared a slow, beautiful waltz together. It looked particularly sweet and romantic when Rumpelstiltskin twirled Belle in his arms and then Belle gently touched his cheek as she brushed a lock of his grey-brown hair out of his face before he dipped her.

When they finished their waltz, Rumpelstiltskin bowed to Belle. "Thank you, Belle. That was wonderful. But I think it best if I leave now." He clearly felt uncomfortable with the reception they were receiving and he didn't want to damage Belle's reputation further. He tried to leave but he stopped when Belle put hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, Rumpel, please don't go," said Belle. She paid no attention to their audience and kept her gaze on Rumpelstiltskin. "Stay. Dance with me again. Please?"

Rumpelstiltskin hesitated but found himself unable to refuse Belle, especially when she was looking at him with such doe-like eyes and she genuinely wanted his presence.

"As you wish," he said, softly.

Belle smiled again and took his hand.

So, they danced again but this time there was music playing as the orchestra seemed to like the couple that greatly resembled that of _Beauty and the Beast_. It was quite lovely but unfortunately, the whisperings grew louder and the unkind words more so.

"Why's she dancing with _him? _He's revolting!"

"She must be blind or enchanted!"

"How did a freak like that even get invited? I thought this was supposed to be a _private _party."

"That girl's got no taste in men."

"_How _she can stand being _near _him, never mind _dancing _with him is beyond me!"

At that point, Killian couldn't stand it anymore and decided to do something unexpected that would probably cost him his social life at Misthaven: he stood up for Rumpelstiltskin.

"All right, that's enough!" he said, angrily to the rude students. "Can't you just let them be? Is it really too much to ask that they be show some courtesy and respect like anyone else? There's no need for such behavior!"

Jaws dropped, eyes widened and eyebrows disappeared into hairlines as the students stared at Killian, who had never once stood up for Rumpelstiltskin or shown him the smallest act of kindness. And yet here he was, defending Rumpelstiltskin's right to be left in peace to dance with the girl he clearly had affections for!

"But Killian, you haven't treated old Hobblefoot any better than we have!" protested Hordor. "He's a freak! You said so yourself!"

"Well, at least I am ashamed of it!" said Killian. And he did feel truly ashamed of himself. He knew better than to act the way he had and yet he'd done it anyway. Regardless of his earlier dislike of Rumpelstiltskin, it was no excuse for his actions. It was time to start making amends. "And so should the rest of you be! Misthaven is about more than just excelling in our studies! It's about showing acceptance and courtesy to all. It's time we started doing that. And even if you lot don't, _I _will." Killian then turned to Rumpelstiltskin and looked at him with sincere regret and compassion. "Look, mate, I think you and I got off on the wrong foot. What do you say we start over? Clean slate. Friends?" He held out his hand for Rumpelstiltskin to shake.

"Friends," said Rumpelstiltskin, smiling as he shook Killian's hand. If he'd had any doubts as to Killian's intentions, they'd been crushed when Killian had stood up for him as he had.

Killian smiled back and then resumed the ball. "Now, who's up for a traditional group dance? Maestro!"

A traditional folk song began playing and the ball resumed. But this time there was a lot more cheer in the air, as the smiles and laughter that came from the dancing trio that was Killian, Belle and Rumpelstiltskin, that the evening marked the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

___All__  
><em>_Dancing through life__  
><em>_Down at the Enchanted Ballroom__  
><em>_If only enchanted__  
><em>_Is what we come to!__  
><em>_And the strange thing__  
><em>_Your life could end up changing__  
><em>_While you're dancing__  
><em>_Through!_

XXX

It was quite late when the ball ended but everyone left feeling elated.

In true gentlemanly fashion, Rumpelstiltskin and Killian walked Belle to her room and wished her good-night before they went back to their room. They then spent half an hour telling Baelfire, who'd waited up for his papa, of the night's activities before tucking him into bed and causing him to fall asleep.

Once Baelfire was asleep, Killian had a hot pot of tea sent to their room from the kitchens so they could drink and have a late-night chat. They'd decided to try and get to know each other better and to do that, they had to talk. It was all going very well and they were on their way to becoming better friends but then Killian spotted a gold bottle on Rumpelstiltskin's desk.

"What's this little trinket?" Killian tried to snatch it up but Rumpelstiltskin smacked his hand away first, causing Killian to glare at him. "Oi! What was that for?"

"Don't touch that!" said Rumpelstiltskin. He seemed quite upset. "It was my father's!"

Killian's face softened. "Sorry, mate. I didn't know."

"It's okay. Just don't touch it. It's important to me," said Rumpelstiltskin, softly. He put down his cup of tea and held the bottle in his hands. "It's all I have of his and I want to believe that if I have this, maybe someday, I can find him again."

Killian stared in confusion. Cora's husband was dead. Everyone knew that. What did he mean by that? Finding the king was impossible unless you went to the cemetery.

"I don't understand."

"I wouldn't expect you to. You don't know the story behind this bottle."

His curiosity piqued, Killian wanted to know more but he could tell Rumpelstiltskin wouldn't give up the story unless Rumpelstiltskin got something in return, so Killian decided to give him a story of his own.

"At the risk of sounding like a teenage girl, if I tell you something I've never told anyone else, will you tell me about the bottle?" asked Killian.

Rumpelstiltskin was quiet for a moment as he considered this and then he nodded. "Deal."

"Okay." Killian took a deep breath. "I know I act like a confident, carefree kind of man, but the truth is, I'm terrified of the future. I just pretend like I don't. You see, I've always looked up to my brother Liam and wanted to be like him, and sometimes I worry I'll fail and never be half the man he is. What am I supposed to do about that?"

"Well, that's obvious, dearie," said Rumpelstiltskin. "Don't be your brother."

Killian stared at Rumpelstiltskin. "I beg your pardon?"

"That didn't come out right. Let me put it this way. If you try and be _exactly _like your brother, it won't work. Liam is Liam and you are you. You should focus on the qualities you admire in him: bravery, loyalty and integrity. But in the end, all you can be is your own man and create a new legacy for others to follow. Think about that."

"I will," said Killian. He playfully punched Rumpelstiltskin's shoulder. "Well, don't keep me waiting, Rumpel. It's your turn. Tell your story."

Rumpelstiltskin rubbed his shoulder. "My mother hates me," he confessed. "And she has every reason to. Zelena's condition, the family's shame, Cora's failed marriage…it's all my fault."

Rumpelstiltskin sighed. "What I'm about to tell you doesn't go beyond us without my consent, understand?" When Killian nodded, Rumpelstiltskin continued, "Cora's late husband, King Jonathan, wasn't my father. He was Zelena's. She's only my half-sister."

Killian nearly choked on his tea. "Excuse me? Are you serious?"

"I wish I wasn't," said Rumpelstiltskin. "Believe me, it was as much as shock to me as it is to you when Cora told me the story." Rumpelstiltskin had been very young when Cora told her secret. He'd been wondering why he was as he was and Cora had given him a rather cruel explanation. Part of him wished it wasn't true as it made him feel like an outsider. "Anyway, a couple of weeks before Cora married Jonathan, when she was still a young teenage girl, she had a lover. He was a stranger from another realm who gave her this bottle, full of gold elixir. She drank it when she was with him. Her relationship with that stranger combined with this bottle's contents, led to my existence and my…_grotesque _appearance. Neither Cora nor Jonathan found it attractive and I was left alone to be raised by the servants for nearly all of my life. It's how I learned to spin.

"Later, Cora was determined to ensure that her next child wouldn't look like me so she consumed milk-flowers day and night when she was expecting Zelena. They worked. Zelena looked normal. But the milk-flowers had an unexpected side-effect. Zelena was born too soon and her legs were tangled up, causing her to be paralyzed. Cora blamed me and began doting upon her perfect, _normal _child. Zelena was named heiress and I was disinherited. It didn't help my case that Cora's marriage fell apart over arguments questioning if I was truly Jonathan's son or that he died in battle before Zelena was a year old or that I had so much trouble controlling my magic. My powers have been a part of me my entire life and as you've noticed, they used to be difficulty to control when I got upset. My powers were something I was taught to be afraid and ashamed of, to hide. I never knew anything different."

Killian shook his head sympathetically. "Sorry, mate. That's rough."

"You have no idea. Anyway, eventually Cora decided to fully wash her hands of me by arranging my marriage to a young village girl. It wasn't the happiest of marriages, or the wealthiest one."

"Why not? You can spin straw into gold. Surely that would've made you wealthy man?"

"Because once word gets out you're married to a beast with powers he can't control, few want to deal with you or accept your offers of payment," said Rumpelstiltskin. "I ended up spinning wool and clothes for clients I never met. I sent them off through messenger birds. It was the only way I could put food on the table. About a year or so into my marriage, the Ogre Wars started again and I was drafted into them. I could've refused, but I wanted to prove to everyone that there was more to me than just my beastly appearance. So, I joined. I was left alone for the most part. Most of the soldiers believed I might actually come in handy, as bait or a distraction something like that."

Killian looked disgusted. "Creeps. You don't use one of your own like that! That's bad form."

"I agree, but I wasn't in a position to disobey my commanding officer," said Rumpelstiltskin.

"Understandable," said Killian, as he poured Rumpelstiltskin a fresh cup of tea. From the stories he'd grown up with, Killian knew the problems that often came with following the chain of command. "So, go on. What happened next?"

"What happened next is that I shamed my entire family without thinking twice and I don't regret it," said Rumpelstiltskin. He blew on his tea and sipped it. "The day before we went into battle, I encountered a prisoner of the war we were holding in our camp. It was a seer. She was quite powerful and very young, not much older than Bae is now. She was being held in a cage and being denied even the most basic kindnesses as an incentive to use her powers to help us win. When I saw her, my heart broke and I was so angry at their cruelty. I was the only one, though.

"I took pity on her. I gave her food and water and that night while everyone was asleep, I managed to use my powers to help her escape. I got her out of the cage and I took her back to her family. Once she was safe, she told me some things about my future. She told me that my wife had had our child, Baelfire, and that Baelfire was a happy healthy child and would love me very much despite what I look like. I was so overjoyed, I cried. But then she gave me a warning. She said there would be two battles, one in the morning and the next on the day after and if I fought in the second battle, I would die and leave my son fatherless."

Killian looked stunned. "Sweet Davy Jones," he murmured. Then he frowned. "Wait a sec; you see the future, don't you? Why didn't you foresee any of that or try to prove her wrong?"

"Because I couldn't see the future back then," said Rumpelstiltskin, scowling. "Not until the seer asked me for one last favor. She wanted to be rid of her powers and asked if I would take them away from her. I agreed and she transferred the gift of sight to me, but warned me I wouldn't able use the gift for at least a fortnight as I needed time to adjust to the new power. Anyway, I didn't want to believe her. So, I pretended nothing had happened. No one even knew I'd snuck out that night or that I was responsible for the seer's escape. I thought she was wrong. But after the first day's battle nearly decimated my entire unit like she said it would, I became so scared for my life. I didn't want Baelfire to grow up fatherless like I did. I wanted to go home, raise him and love him to the best of my ability."

Killian frowned in confusion again. "But the only ways to leave the Ogre Wars is if the war's ended, you're dead or—" his voice trailed off as he realized what Rumpelstiltskin had done. A look of horror crossed his face. "Neptune's beard. That's what happened to your leg, isn't it?"

Rumpelstiltskin nodded. "My crippled leg isn't a war injury. I did it to myself so I could go home to my family. It worked. I got sent home because I couldn't fight. But my return wasn't met with open arms or happy tears, only disgust and contempt. I was labeled a coward and disgraced my family. But I didn't care about that. All that mattered to me was my son. I had to learn to adjust with my bad leg, but I managed. I took care of Baelfire and my wife, and I still managed to make enough to keep us fed. It was enough for me, but not enough for my wife.

"When Baelfire was a year old, she left me. She knew some people who managed to divorce us. Since the marriage was arranged, they didn't even need my consent. I begged her to stay for Baelfire so he wouldn't be motherless, but she refused. She didn't want anything to do with either one of us and she ran off with some sailor she met at the tavern. I never saw her again and I've been raising Baelfire by myself ever since. The price of being a coward."

Killian gave Rumpelstiltskin a sympathetic look and squeezed his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I know how it feels to lose someone you care about. I had a girl once. She was beautiful, talented and feisty. I loved her and I was prepared to spend my life with her—it was only fair, she'd given up all she ever knew to be with me—but after a year of being together, she dumped me for some wealthy scumbag and hung me out to dry."

Rumpelstiltskin looked sympathetic and apologetic at Killian. "My apologies."

"Don't worry about it, mate. I'm over it," said Killian. He did occasionaly wonder what had happened to his first love but his affections for her were gone now. "And anyway, I understand why you did what you did in the Ogre Wars. I would've done the same thing. What you did wasn't cowardly. It was good form. Any man who'd willingly give up a normal life and face the judgment of others all for the sake of a child he doesn't even know yet is a man of honor and should be respected. You've devoted your life to that boy sleeping over there and I've never seen a happier child. He's lucky to have you. Don't ever let anyone tell you differently and don't let Cora and Zelena bring you down. Those two and your wife, they're the real cowards, not you, and their opinions don't matter. They're blood, not family."

Rumpelstiltskin sighed again and smiled. "Thanks, Killian. I appreciate that."

"What're friends for, mate?" said Killian, smiling back. "One question, though. Does Baelfire know about any of what you've just told me?" Killian was asking as he didn't think he could live with himself he kept such something like that from the boy and he also believed Baelfire had the right to know.

Rumpelstiltskin sadly nodded. "I would've preferred he didn't, but I promised him a long time ago that we would have no secrets. So, when he was old enough, I told him. I just count my lucky stars that he didn't want to leave me like his mother did. When I told Baelfire what I've just told you, he cried, gave me a hug and said he loved me."

"As he should," said Killian, softly. "So, go on. What happened after that?"

"Well, eventually things got worse for us. Two years after my wife left, I couldn't make enough for Baelfire to eat so I was forced to ask Baelfire for help. I knew her kingdom was in financial difficulty so I offered to spin her vast amounts of gold if she'd take me and Bae in. All I wanted was a roof over Bae's head, enough food for him to eat and clothes on his back. Cora agreed as long I promised to become Zelena's caretaker. Naturally, I said yes and Bae and I have been with dear old mum ever since."

Killian rubbed the space between his eyes before pouring them fresh drinks. "Wow, mate. That is quite a story. _How _you're still sane, I have no idea."

Rumpelstiltskin shrugged. He didn't have answer as he'd pondered the question more times than he could count over the years.

"But I think if you ever want to really prove everyone wrong, then you'd better step it up with your magic studies and stop feeling so unconfident." Killian held up a hand when Rumpelstiltskin opened his mouth to protest. "Hear me out. You're here to learn more about your powers and become stronger, but you're still afraid of them. How do you expect to be a better practitioner if you don't let go of your fears? You need to stop being scared and fully embrace your powers. They're a part of you that you can't deny. And if you use them properly, you'll never have to worry about losing Baelfire and you can become something greater than yourself. Don't you want that?"

Rumpelstiltskin nodded. "Very much. But I don't even know where to start."

"Fortunately for you, I do," said Killian. He'd been thinking about it and had come to the conclusion was start with Rumpelstiltskin's injury. "Put your hands on my shoulders, stand up and fix that leg of yours. C'mon. Let's get you walking properly again. Do it for Baelfire."

Rumpelstiltskin hesitated but then obeyed Killian. He placed his hands on Killian's shoulders and stood up. Rumpelstiltskin then closed his eyes and let out a gasp as a bright light glowed around his bad leg. Moments later, it was gone and Rumpelstiltskin's leg was mended and looked as though it was never injured in the first place.

"It worked." Tears pooled in Rumpelstiltskin's eyes and he began to laugh. "It _worked!_"

"It worked!" echoed Killian, smiling. "Congratulations. But that's just the beginning, Rumpel. When I'm done with you, you're going to look a proper gentleman and feel like one too!"

XXX

Several weeks passed following the ball and much had changed.

While Rumpelstiltskin was still Zelena's caretaker and not the most handsome of men, he was a changed soul and it showed both in his appearance and personality.

Gone was the shy, crippled man dressed in rags afraid of his powers. In his place was a confident, talented, well-dressed gentleman practitioner of magic. Killian had given both Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire a whole new wardrobe and they looked as good as they felt. And after fixing his leg, Rumpelstiltskin had progressed rather quickly in his magic studies to the point where he'd vastly surpassed Regina and any others she had him magically duel, making him the most powerful of magical practitioners.

That wasn't the only thing that had changed. While Rumpelstiltskin wasn't the most popular of students, he'd gained a few friends that included Killian, David, Snow White and Belle. It wasn't a large gathering of followers like Killian had, but in this case, quality was far better than quantity and it was enough to make Rumpelstiltskin happy.

It even became a common sight to see him spending his lunch hours with Killian, Belle and Baelfire as they'd become something of a small family. Both Killian and Baelfire were fond of Baelfire and the feeling was mutual as Baelfire had come to see Killian as another uncle-figure and he secretly saw Belle as the mother he never knew.

The students were amazed at the changes that had taken place in Rumpelstiltskin's life and marveled at it, but Rumpelstiltskin little heeded them. His life had improved and he was going to enjoy every moment of happiness that he could. He felt like nothing could go wrong.

But a terrible surprise was headed Rumpelstiltskin's way and it came to him one afternoon in Archie's class.

Everyone had just gathered and settled when a professor came in, a human one with blond hair and a scarred face.

"Good day, class. I'm Professor Felix, your new professor," he said.

There was a moment's stunned silence. A new professor? What had happened to Archie?

"Excuse me, Professor, but what happened to Doctor Hopper?" asked Belle.

"Doctor Hopper's been retired," said Felix. "It was decided by the board of education that Doctor Hopper's teaching abilities were no longer suitable for Misthaven. He was given a severance package and sent back to his village. He left last night."

Rumpelstiltskin frowned. Something wasn't right. It wasn't like Archie to just accept something like that without kicking up a fuss. Archie's teaching abilities and skills as a psychiatrist were always considered the best in the land. Why would they suddenly be considered unsuitable, now? There was something wrong here. What, he didn't know, but he resolved to get to the bottom of it.

"Now, today instead of studying the past, I thought we'd have a lesson the present. And nothing speaks better for it like progress!" said Felix, clapping his hands. "For example…" He took large, black rectangular container out of his briefcase and opened it, revealing a large, dark-colored crystal nestled on a black, spiky stand. "As many of you may know, magic can be something of a problem in the Enchanted Forest but this object can be a solution to such a problem."

"What is it?" asked David, warily.

_Trouble, that's what,_ thought Rumpelstiltskin. The object was of dark magic. He could tell as it gave off a certain vibe and it unsettled him.

"This is what's called a quillion. It's used to store magic stripping those of their magic. With this, no one will ever have to worry about magical problems ever again. Let me show you," said Felix. He snapped his fingers and then a young wizard boy came in, looking terrified as he stood before them. "This young man has volunteered to be part of the demonstration. Watch here, please."

Felix had the boy brought closer to the quillion and it instantly took effect. It began stripping the boy of his magic and judging from the look on the poor child's face and the way his knees were buckling beneath him, it wasn't a painless process, but the boy seemed unable to move.

"Professor, stop it!" screeched Belle, as she stood up. She looked furious and distressed. "You're hurting him!"

"Nonsense! He's fine!" said Felix, dismissively. "It's for his own good as well as ours!"

"_Liar!_" yelled Rumpelstiltskin, angrily. He too, was standing up in outrage.

"Let him go!" yelled Belle.

"Rumpel, Belle, sit _down!_" hissed Killian.

Both Rumpelstiltskin and Belle ignored him.

"Somebody, do something!" yelled Belle.

Thankfully, someone did and that someone was Rumpelstiltskin, who was outraged and unable to bear the sight of the boy suffering.

"STOP!" yelled Rumpelstiltskin.

Suddenly, there was great explosion as the quillion shattered into dust and its magic reversed itself, restoring the boy's powers, and everyone except for Belle was frozen in place by magic. When Belle looked at Rumpelstiltskin, he was breathing hard and looked livid as though he was still mad but had calmed down somewhat thanks to his spell work.

"C'mon," said Rumpelstiltskin. "We've got to take care of the boy."

Belle nodded and then she helped Rumpelstiltskin clean up and dispose of the remains of the quillion and free the boy of the shackles on his wrists.

"Are you all right, dearie?" asked Rumpelstiltskin, as he rubbed the trembling boy's back.

The boy didn't speak. He only nodded as he gave them a grateful look.

"You're welcome. Now, we must get you and anyone you care about somewhere safe," said Rumpelstiltskin, as he helped the boy stand. "Belle, I don't suppose your father's kingdom would be a safe haven?"

"Of course it would," said Belle. "My father would never permit something like the quillion to enter our borders. We can bring him and his family there. They'll be well-looked after."

"Good. Now, we must hurry before the spell immobilizing our colleagues wears off. It won't last forever," said Rumpelstiltskin.

He held out his hand for Belle to take and when she did, they all disappeared in a big whirl of red smoke.

XXX

Later that night, Rumpelstiltskin was alone with Baelfire in the dorm room as Killian was out in town, dining with his brother who'd come to visit.

Rumpelstiltskin was telling Baelfire of what had occurred in class that day and of his little adventure with Belle. After the boy was reunited with his family, Rumpelstiltskin took them to Belle's kingdom where she found them a new house and jobs so they'd be comfortable and ensured they'd be protected from anyone who'd want to use a quillion. Afterwards, they'd returned to the classroom just in time before the immobilization spell wore off and thankfully, no one knew or even suspected that the quillion's destruction and the boy's disappearance was caused by Rumpelstiltskin and Belle.

"I'm proud of you, Papa," said Baelfire, smiling. "You did the right thing."

"I know. Thank you," said Rumpelstiltskin. He felt good knowing he'd helped that poor child but it worried him to know that Archie's fears had been justified and he was beginning to worry that something bad might've happened to Archie. What if he was dismissed and locked up to keep him quiet about what he knew?

"Papa?"

"Yes, Bae?"

"Papa, what's going to happen between you and Belle? You two seem so happy together. Are you going to become more than friends?" asked Baelfire. Secretly, Baelfire hoped Rumpelstiltskin would say yes. Baelfire wanted his papa to be happy and it seemed Belle was the one to make him happy. Also, Baelfire wanted Belle to be his stepmother as he loved her very much.

Rumpelstiltskin sadly shook his head. "I don't think so, Bae."

"Why not?" asked Baelfire. "You love her, don't you?"

Rumpelstiltskin sighed. "I do love her, very much," he confessed. "But it's not meant to be. She and I will never be anything more than friends."

Baelfire looked disappointed. "Why, Papa?"

Rumpelstiltskin sighed again and tried to explain it as best he could.

_Rumpelstiltskin__  
><em>_Hands touch, eyes meet__  
><em>_Sudden silence, sudden heat__  
><em>_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl__  
><em>_She could be that girl__  
><em>_But I'm not that man_

Rumpelstiltskin knew all too well of the feelings of joy one felt when one was in the presence of someone they care about, but he also knew the pains of heartbreak and he was afraid of suffering through them again. He'd done that once before with Milah, he could not endure it again with Belle. Belle was a woman worthy of a king's heart, but Rumpelstiltskin was not a man worthy of hers. __

_Don't dream too far__  
><em>_Don't lose sight of who you are__  
><em>_Don't remember that rush of joy__  
><em>_She could be that girl __  
><em>_I'm not that man_

While Rumpelstiltskin's self-esteem had grown over the past several weeks, he knew how the world worked. He knew he wasn't fit for the likes of Belle. Belle was a princess of a mighty kingdom, a woman of great beauty, wealth and power. Rumpelstiltskin was just a common spinner who'd practiced magic, nothing more. Even if she did return his feelings, which was highly unlikely, he had nothing to offer her. __

_Every so often we long to steal__  
><em>_To the land of what-might-have-been__  
><em>_But that doesn't soften the ache we feel__  
><em>_When reality sets back in_

Rumpelstiltskin often dreamed of what it would've been like if he'd been married to Belle instead of Milah. Maybe he would've had a happier marriage and known what it felt like to be with one's true love and he wouldn't be a divorced, single father. But it was only a fantasy, one that made his heart ache when he woke up and remembered how lonely his life truly was. Besides, unless it worked out with Peter Pan, Rumpelstiltskin was still branded as a coward and Cora's disinherited son. Who would want to be with the likes of him with a reputation like that? __

_Blithe smile, lithe limb__  
><em>_He who's charming, he wins her__  
><em>_Dark hair and a golden tan__  
><em>_That's the man she chose__  
><em>_And heaven knows__  
><em>_I'm not that man_

Rumpelstiltskin's heart ached as he thought of Belle and Killian. It was obvious Killian had feelings for Belle and it was more than possibly Belle loved Killian. Why shouldn't she? Killian was a handsome and normal-looking man, he had a successful career ahead of him and would become one of the most respected men in the Enchanted Forest and he had far more to offer Belle than Rumpelstiltskin ever could. Belle's destiny lay with Killian, not Rumpelstiltskin. __

_Don't wish, don't start__  
><em>_Wishing only wounds the heart__  
><em>_I wasn't born for true love's joy__  
><em>_There's a man I know__  
><em>_She loves him so__  
><em>_I'm not that man_

Rumpelstiltskin sighed again as he sank further down into his seat.

"So, you see, Bae, I love Belle but nothing will ever happen between us. Someone like her could never love me," said Rumpelstiltskin, sadly.

"You're wrong."

Baelfire grinned and Rumpelstiltskin nearly jumped a foot when he turned and saw that Belle was standing the doorway. The door was not closed and locked as Rumpelstiltskin had thought. Belle had clearly been there for some time as she had drying tear tracks on her cheeks and her eyes were red from crying.

"Belle," breathed Rumpelstiltskin. He hadn't meant for her to _ever _hear any of what he'd just said as he'd always been afraid of her reaction. "How long were you listening?"

"Long enough," said Belle. She closed the door and walked over to him. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I came by to invite you and Baelfire to dinner and the door was open. I was about to knock but then I heard my name and I decided to listen." Fresh tears pooled in Belle's eyes as she gazed at him. "Rumpel, how could you think no one could ever love you?"

"How can I not?" blurted out Rumpelstiltskin, as tears came to his eyes. "Belle, _look _at me! I'm a beast! My own mother abandoned me, my sister only keeps me around for the attention I give her, my wife was disgusted with me and left me, and—"

"And they were blind fools who didn't see you for the man you really are!" interrupted Belle. She placed her hands on Rumpelstiltskin's shoulders. "What you are is no beast. You are a good, kind, intelligent and _wonderful _man who's suffered so much but still cares about others. You are the man who's changed my life for the better." She cupped Rumpelstiltskin's face and wiped his cheeks clear of the tears that had fallen. "You are the man I want to spend my life with, the man that I love with all my heart and soul and have loved since we first met."

Baelfire looked overjoyed at this confession but wisely said nothing as he waited for his father to respond to Belle's confession.

Rumpelstiltskin's breath caught in his throat. He was so shocked, he was sure it was just a dream. Belle _loved _him? She loved _him? _It didn't seem real. But nevertheless, his heart began to swell with so much happiness that he was certain it would burst out of his chest.

"You love me?" he whispered. "What about Killian?"

"He's a good man but he's not the one I love," said Belle. Her affections for Killian had never gone beyond that of friendship. Killian treated Belle like she was a delicate flower and he had little in common with her whereas Rumpelstiltskin had always treated Belle like a person with respect and he had much in common with her. "I love _you_, Rumpelstiltskin."

Rumpelstiltskin smiled broadly and then responded in the best way possible. He pulled her in closer to him and kissed her. Sparks were felt and feelings of love and happiness overwhelmed the couple as they shared True Love's Kiss.

"I love you too, Belle," said Rumpelstiltskin. "Always have and always will."

Belle looked overjoyed, which was how Rumpelstiltskin felt. Finally, he'd found his true love and now he could finally have the family he'd always wanted. Even if it never worked with Peter Pan, it wouldn't damper Rumpelstiltskin's happiness because what he had in this moment was all he'd ever truly wanted in his life. He was in love and was loved and had a family. What could be better than that?

Baelfire, who'd been watching them with a smile on his face; came up to the couple. "So, Belle, does this mean I can call you Mama, now?"

Belle looked like she was going to cry again as she happily nodded. "I would love that, Bae."

Baelfire smiled back as he hugged her tight, which brought a tear to Rumpelstiltskin's eye.

They could not have been a lovelier sight and the moment seemed to last forever.

That is, until there was a knock on the door.

"It's open. Come in," said Rumpelstiltskin. The door opened and he gave a small smile when he saw who was on the other side. "Ah, Madame Mills. What brings you by at this hour? Nothing tragic, I hope?"

"Not at all," said Regina. She seemed to be in quite the good mood, for she didn't tell them off for having Belle in the dorm room. (Girls and boys weren't allowed in each other's dorms) "I just wanted to give you some good news. I thought you could use some after this morning's incident with Doctor Hopper."

"What's the news?" asked Baelfire.

"I've finally received word from Neverland," said Regina, smiling. She then produced three tickets to the magical ship that would take them from their world to another and placed them in Rumpelstiltskin's hand. "Peter Pan wishes to meet you, Rumpelstiltskin, and he's allowing you to bring any two guests you desire."

Both Baelfire and Belle gasped in joy while Rumpelstiltskin was rendered speechless.

"Rumpel, this is wonderful!" said Belle, happily. "I'm so proud of you!"

Rumpelstiltskin's face broke out into a wide grin. "This is truly a momentous occasion. How can I ever repay you for doing this for me, Madame?"

Regina just waved her hand and shook her face. "Don't worry about it. I'm just doing my job. But if you really wish to repay me, then make me proud when you go see Peter Pan at the Golden City tomorrow."

"_Tomorrow?!_" exclaimed Baelfire, with wide eyes. He grabbed Rumpelstiltskin's arm. "Papa, we have to pack! Belle, you need to pack! Hurry!"

The three adults laughed.

"Well, I must be off then. But I expect I'll see you soon. Good-evening and congratulations," said Regina, as she left the room.

Once she was gone, Baelfire began tugging on Rumpelstiltskin and Belle's hands. "C'mon! We have to pack for our trip so we can go celebrate! Why aren't you hurrying?" He couldn't understand why the two adults were being so slow.

"Bae, slow down," said Belle. She placed her hands on his shoulders. "Listen, I would _love _to go to the Golden City with you both, but I can't. My father's expecting me home tomorrow so I can help him with some business. But—" she added when she saw Baelfire's disappointed face, "—I'd love to treat you both to a fine dinner to celebrate and you can bring me back a souvenir from the city when you get back. Deal?"

"Okay. Deal," said Baelfire.

"Actually, we can go now if you'd like," said Rumpelstiltskin. He snapped his fingers and all of the necessary luggage was packed and ready to go. He held out his arms for his true love and his son to take. "Shall we?"

Both Baelfire and Belle smiled as they took Rumpelstiltskin's arms and went out to celebrate. Tomorrow was going to bring nothing but good fortune. They just knew it.


	5. One Short Day

**One Short Day**

The following day was clear and beautiful thanks to a spell of Regina's, as she was determined not to let anything spoil her favorite student's day.

The docks were busy with people as they went about their business, either setting sail to other lands or realms or trading with the sailors, or unloading and reloading the ships with goods and supplies. Each ship was fantastic, but at that dock there was none finer than the ship that would take them to Neverland, _the Jewel of the Realm_. That ship was truly worth its name as it was a magnificent ship of great beauty, strength and speed.

Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire were to board it, but first they were saying good-bye to their friends and loved ones. Everyone was there to see Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire off—Killian, Belle, David, and even Zelena and Walsh, as they were all happy for him.

"Congratulations, Rumpelstiltskin," said David, as they shook hands. "I'm sure Pan's going to love whatever it is you'll do for him. Just stay calm and be yourself."

"I will, David. Thank you," said Rumpelstiltskin.

"Oh, Rumpel, I'm so proud of you!" said Zelena, as she squeezed her elder brother's hand. For once in her life, she genuinely meant it. "I know Mother will be too, once I've written to her about it. Mark my words."

"I'll hold you to that, Zelena," said Rumpelstiltskin. "If you're right, I'll bring you back the finest golden jewel from the Golden City I can find."

Zelena looked thrilled.

"You will be all right without us, won't you, Auntie?" asked Baelfire. Having helped his papa take care of Zelena for a number of years, Baelfire was not used to being away from Zelena for very long and he didn't want any harm to befall his aunt that would cause Cora to be angry with Rumpelstiltskin.

"I'll be fine, Baelfire. Don't fret," said Zelena. She looked lovingly up at Walsh. "Oscar will take care of me, won't you, sweetheart?"

Walsh, who was quite pale and seemed to be ill, nodded. "Yes, of course, I'll gladly take care of my beloved Zelena." His words seemed to be lacking any real enthusiasm or affection but Zelena took no notice of this. "Excuse me for a moment, would you? I think standing on the dock's making me feel seasick."

Without waiting for a reply, Walsh left the dock and headed for the nearest tavern.

David's brow wrinkled in concern. "Zelena, are you sure he's right for you? Maybe you should look at other men."

Zelena stubbornly shook her head. "He's _perfect _for me. If anything's wrong, then it's with me but I'll fix it. Walsh and I deserve each other. There can never be anyone else for me. He's my true love and I'll prove it!"

Zelena then wheeled herself away in the direction of Walsh.

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head. He cared for his sister but as long as he lived, he would never understand her.

"Zelena!" yelled David. He tried to go after her but Killian stopped him.

"Don't bother, mate. Arguing with a stubborn woman like that is like yelling at a storm," said Killian. "Let her handle her problems. It's better that way, trust me."

David looked unconvinced but said no more on the subject. Instead he just said good-bye and then went on his way.

Belle hugged Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire good-bye.

"Travel safely and have a good time, boys," said Belle.

"We will, Belle," said Rumpelstiltskin, smiling. He was finding it hard not to kiss her farewell but he managed it as Killian didn't yet know of Rumpelstiltskin and Belle's relationship and he wanted to break the news gently at a better time. "Good luck to you in your father's kingdom."

"And try to keep Killian out of trouble," said Baelfire, jokingly, making them all laugh.

"I will," said Belle.

"Oh, Belle, by the way, have you heard? I've decided that since I'm going to be captain of my brother's ship someday soon, I'm going to change my surname so people will take me more seriously," said Killian, proudly. "What do you think of 'Captain Hook'?"

"Oh, it's…quite fearsome, Killian," said Belle. She didn't sound overly excited about Killian's news and no one could blame her. "Congratulations. I'm sure your enemies will be terrified down to their very core." The sound of a clock tower's chiming alerted her to the hour. "Oh, dear. I must be off or I'm going to be late. Good-bye, boys. I'll see you soon!" She smiled at them all and then she departed in her carriage.

Killian's face fell in disappointment. "What am I doing wrong? I know it wasn't the most thrilling news, but I thought she'd be more excited about it. I'm doing it partly for her. A princess needs a man with a fearsome name to go with his reputation. No one will think twice about bothering her, then."

"She's probably just got other things on her mind. Remember, she's expected to become Queen of the South before too much longer. It's quite a load to carry," said Rumpelstiltskin.

"Yeah, you're probably right," said Killian, sighing. "Anyway, I hope you're not planning on staying away for too long. It'd be too quiet without you to cause trouble. I'm going to miss you."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, dearie," said Rumpelstiltskin, thoughtfully. An idea had just struck him and he silently wondered why he hadn't thought of it sooner. He held out the third ticket. "I seem to have an extra ticket. Would you care to join us in the Golden City?"

Though it might've been seen as otherwise, Rumpelstiltskin was not inviting Killian to replace Belle or to pity him. He truly wanted Killian's company. If he'd had four tickets, Rumpelstiltskin would've had his true love, his son and his best friend all accompany him as he wished to share in his good fortune and have a wonderful day with those who mattered most to him.

Killian's face lit up. "You mean it, mate?"

"Absolutely," said Rumpelstiltskin, smiling. "So, what do you say?"

"I say, yes!" said Killian, grinning. "I've always wanted to see the Golden City. I'm in!"

So, without hesitation, Killian joined Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire on the ship and then they headed off to the Golden City of Neverland, eagerly anticipating what lay ahead of them.

XXX

When the ship crossed over from realm of the Enchanted Forest over into Neverland, the passengers could scarcely believe their eyes at what they saw.

Neverland was a realm where time stood still for those who wished it. Those who chose to drink from Neverland's most precious resource, the Spring of Eternal Youth, never aged or got sick. There was thick, beautiful jungle wherever there wasn't a village or town, and in the center of the island was the realm's jewel: the Golden City of Neverland.

After the ship docked and Rumpelstiltskin, Killian and Baelfire were taken to the gate of the Golden City by a carriage, they were met by friendly tourists and citizens of the Golden City and learned why it was called that. The Golden City was exactly that: golden. Every building was built out of solid gold, golden gems and golden glass. Everyone was dressed in shades of gold-colored clothing, there was gold-colored food and drinks and even gold-tinted sunglasses.

___Tourists__  
><em>_One short day__  
><em>_In the Golden City__  
><em>_One short day__  
><em>_In the Golden City__  
><em>_One short day__  
><em>_Full of so much to do__  
><em>_Every way__  
><em>_That you look in the city__  
><em>_There's something exquisite__  
><em>_You'll want to visit__  
><em>_Before the day's through_

There were a few hours before Rumpelstiltskin's scheduled audience with Peter Pan, so the three young gentlemen decided to take the time to sightsee and explore the wonder that was the Golden City. Everywhere they looked, they found something new to explore and bond over. Each and every sight was more magnificent than the last. It was hard to say who was more excited by all the sights as Rumpelstiltskin and Killian were both eager to soak in everything they could and Baelfire was acting like a child at Christmas. __

_Baelfire__  
><em>_There's buildings as tall as redwood trees! ___

_Killian__  
><em>_Fencing academies!___

_Rumpelstiltskin__:__  
><em>_Libraries!___

_Baelfire__  
><em>_Palaces!___

_Rumpelstiltskin:__  
><em>_Museums!_

Killian was practically drooling at the sight of the fencing academies and blacksmith stalls containing some of the finest swords in all the realms. He was tempted to purchase one that made the bearer impossible to defeat but as he felt it wouldn't be very honorable, he settled for one that was unbreakable. It made him very happy and he believed it was going to serve him well when he took up his brother's mantle.

Rumpelstiltskin found himself drawn to the magnificent libraries and museums that were full of books he longed to read as well as historical artifacts he loved to study, and there were also some shops that sold spinning wheels and wool. It made Rumpelstiltskin even happier when he sold some of his own spinning to one of the shops and the shop owner paid handsomely for it, claiming it was one of the finest pieces he'd ever seen.

Baelfire had no favorites. He loved everything—the luxurious palaces, parks and gardens, the buildings that were taller than most of the trees in the Enchanted Forest, the shops and stalls and the food. And being the selfless child he was, when he was given some spending money, Baelfire bought Belle a souvenir as he'd promised—a golden locket engraved with a rose and he had a small picture of Rumpelstiltskin and himself in it. __

_All__  
><em>_A hundredfold! __  
><em>_There are wonders like I've never seen!___

_Killian__: __  
><em>_It's all grand! ___

_Rumpelstiltskin__  
><em>_And it's all gold!_

Everything about the Golden City was wonderful, but what Rumpelstiltskin liked the most was that everything was gold and for once in his life, he didn't stick out like a sore thumb. Everyone acted like his appearance was normal and part of the wondrous beauty that was the Golden City. It made him feel like he was meant to be there. __

_All__  
><em>_And I think we've found the place where we belong!__  
><em>_I want to be__  
><em>_In this hoi polloi___

_Rumpelstiltskin:__  
><em>_So I'll be back for good someday___

_Killian__  
><em>_To make my life and make my way  
><em>

By the time lunch hour had come around, it was clear all three of them had plans to return and start their lives in the Golden City as it was everything they'd ever dreamed of and more. There couldn't be anywhere more perfect to live. And of course, by the time they were doing sightseeing, their mark was going to be left on the city. __

_Both__  
><em>_But for today, we'll wander and enjoy!___

_Tourists & Citizens__  
><em>_One short day__  
><em>_In the Golden City__  
><em>_One short day__  
><em>_To have a lifetime of fun__  
><em>_One short day__  
><em>

Their good moods seemed to spread because everyone they encountered was quite friendly and kind and giving them discount on their purchases and giving them tours, leading them to one wonderful sight and shop after another. It seemed remarkable that one short day could lead to a lifetime of fun and enjoyment but there was no other explanation for what was happening.

___Both: __  
><em>_And we're warning the city__  
><em>_Now that we're in here__  
><em>_You'll know we've been here___

_All__  
><em>_Before we are done!_

An couple of hours before their meeting with Pan, they decided to see play honoring his actions and everything else he'd ever done for the city. Baelfire was especially looking forward to it as he'd never seen a play before.

He tugged on Rumpelstiltskin's sleeve. "Papa, come on! We'll be late for the play!"

"Rumpel?" said Killian, concerned. His friend seemed to be frozen in place and there were tears glittering in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Rumpelstiltskin, as he wiped his eyes. "I know you want to get to play and we will, but I want to get our picture taken first. I want to remember this day, this very moment. For the first time in my life, no one's staring or pointing or being rude. For the first time in my life, I feel like I belong. For the first time, I'm just a lucky man sharing a wonderful day with my beloved son and my best friend." It was a perfect day. He only wished Belle were there to make it complete.

Both Baelfire and Killian looked as though they might start crying too, (but if you asked, Killian would deny it) as Baelfire found them a photographer and Killian paid the man to take three photos so they'd each have one to remember their day with.

Afterwards, the three of them went to the play the celebrated the history and benevolence of Peter Pan, Neverland's finest ruler.

___Play Chorus__  
><em>_Who's the mage__  
><em>_Whose major itinerary__  
><em>_Is making all Neverland merrier?__  
><em>_Who's the sage__  
><em>_Who's sagely flown in to save our posteriors?__  
><em>_Whose enthuse for flying__  
><em>_Has all of Neverland honeymooning?__  
><em>_Woo-oo-oo__  
><em>_Isn't he wonderful?__  
><em>_(Our wonderful Peter Pan!)___

_All (Overlapping)__  
><em>_One short day (Who's the mage)__  
><em>_In the Golden City (Whose major itinerary)__  
><em>_One short day (Is making all Neverland merrier)__  
><em>_To have a lifetime (Whose the sage who)__  
><em>_Of fun (Sagely flown in to save)__  
><em>_What a way (Our posteriors)__  
><em>_To be seeing the city:_

When the play ended, Baelfire went off to get an autograph from one of the actors. Killian and Rumpelstiltskin took the moment to reflect on how much their lives had changed since the beginning of the semester at Misthaven.__

_Rumpelstiltskin & Killian__  
><em>_Where so many roam to__  
><em>_We'll call it home, too__  
><em>_And then, just like now__  
><em>_We can say: __  
><em>_We're just two friends_

Rumpelstiltskin smiled as he held out his hand for Killian to take. He was truly grateful he'd gone to Misthaven as now he had one of the greatest friends he could ever ask for (besides Archie) and perhaps someone to call 'brother.' __

_Rumpelstiltskin__  
><em>_Two good friends_

Killian smiled back as he took Rumpelstiltskin's hand. When he'd arrived Misthaven, he'd had no idea how much his life would change or the friendship he would make, but he was glad of it. He wouldn't trade his friendship with Rumpelstiltskin for anything. __

_Killian__  
><em>_Two best friends_

Baelfire then returned and grabbed Killian's hand, completing the circle of happiness and friendship and causing both men to lift up the young boy and swing him, making him laugh.

_Both:__  
><em>_Sharing one wonderful__  
><em>_One…short…__  
><em>_Day! _

They approached the home of Peter Pan, his magnificent palace, and a guard approached them with a great smile on his face.

"Peter Pan will see you now! Please, follow me!" he said, excitedly.

It was truly one short yet wonderful day and it was about to get even better.

XXX

After entering the home of Peter Pan, they were taken to Pan's throne room.

It wasn't quite what any of them were expecting for they could see nothing as it was pitch-black and the only light came from the lanterns they were given on their way inside. Nor did they see a single soul inside, not Pan or even a servant.

Suddenly, a set of glowing blue eyes appeared in the darkness and a rather chilling voice, "I am Peter Pan, the Great and Terrible! Who are you and why do you seek me?"

Rumpelstiltskin humbly bowed. "Your Magnificence, I am Rumpelstiltskin and these are my traveling companions; my son Baelfire and my best friend Killian Jones."

"It's an honor to make your acquaintance, Your Greatness," said Killian, bowing.

"And a great one, Your Wonderfulness," said Baelfire, bowing.

Immediately, both the tone of the voice as well as the age, changed. "Rumpelstiltskin? Ah, I should've realized. I've been expecting you. One moment, please."

Within moments, the glowing eyes vanished and the lights came on, revealing the throne room to be a great and lovely room made of both grey stone and dark wood with fine furniture and many a magical object as well as several beautifully woven tapestries.

"My apologies for the theatrics," said a young man's voice, causing them to turn around and stare. "But in my line of work, a little mystery goes a long way."

The person before them was a young teenager no more than fifteen or sixteen years of age, with blond hair and green eyes. He was dressed in a dark green tunic that went a few inches past his waist and had short sleeves and was tied with a large brown belt; he had grey trousers and black boots that touched his knees and brown wristbands adorned his wrists. He was smiling at them but there seemed to be a hint of arrogance in his posture and eyes.

This was the great and clever Peter Pan.

A child.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you, Rumpelstiltskin," said Pan, as they shook hands. "I've been looking forward to this ever since Madame Mills first told me about you."

Rumpelstiltskin just smiled in response.

Killian looked stunned. "Forgive me, but the ruler of Neverland is a _child?_"

Rumpelstiltskin elbowed him in the side and shot him a glare.

"No need for that, Rumpelstiltskin. It's quite all right," assured Pan. "I know my youth can cause people to not take me seriously, it's part of the reason I keep up the theatrics. But, if you want the truth, I look young but technically speaking, I'm quite old—centuries, in fact. It's one of the benefits of eternal youth."

"And let me guess, you only let those closest to you, see your true self," said Rumpelstiltskin. "Or if it's a special occasion. Am I correct?"

"On all accounts," said Pan. "I also like to 'go undercover' as you might say, from time to time. It helps me keep an eye on those I swore to protect and handle things myself if I need to. And in any case, I do what I must. People expect this sort of thing and who I am to deny people what they want, especially if it makes them happy?"

"Well, I'm happy to meet you and so are Papa and Killian," said Baelfire

Peter Pan looked pleased. "I'm glad to hear it. Nothing brings me more joy than to know that I've accomplished such a feat. Because, as you can probably guess, I can't have a proper family, be a father, but I like to think I can make up for it by doing what I do."

_Pan__  
><em>_I am a sentimental soul__  
><em>_Who always longed to be a father__  
><em>_That's why I do the best I can__  
><em>_To treat each citizen of Neverland as a son__  
><em>_Or daughter__  
><em>_So Rumpel, I'd like to raise you high__  
><em>_'Cause I think everyone deserves__  
><em>_The chance to fly__  
><em>_And helping you with your ascent __  
><em>_Allows me to feel so parental__  
><em>_For I am a sentimental soul_

"Well, I am deeply grateful for the offer, I must admit, there's another reason for my being here," said Rumpelstiltskin. He'd been thinking over it long and hard and he'd decided that he needed to inform Pan of quillions and the incidents connected with them. "There's something we need to discuss and I'm afraid, it's quite urgent. Something bad is happening—"

"I'm well-aware of the situation in the Enchanted Forest," interrupted Pan. "It shouldn't come as a surprise. I am, after all, Peter Pan. With the aid of my powers, I have eyes and ears everywhere and there's little I _don't _know. And I can assure you, it's being dealt with as we speak. But it's not why you're here, not really."

"It isn't?" said Killian, confused. "Why's he here, then?"

"Because I believe Rumpelstiltskin's exactly what I'm looking for in a right-hand man," said Pan. "And I think you'll be a great asset in my plans. Provided, of course, that you prove yourself, Rumpel."

Rumpelstiltskin frowned. "What plans might those be and how am I to prove myself?"

"You needn't be nervous. All I ask is a simple demonstration of your abilities," said Pan. He clapped his hands. "Madame!"

Regina then appeared in the room and was accompanied by a black man with a goatee, dressed in fine Arabian garb. The man was carrying a lantern that seemed to be glowing bright green and Baelfire was gazing at it curiously.

"I believe you're familiar with my ally, Madame Regina Mills and my new press secretary, Sidney Glass from Agrabah," said Pan.

"Madame, you work for Pan?" said Killian, astonished.

"As a matter of fact, I do," said Regina. She turned to Rumpelstiltskin. "I apologize for not telling you sooner but I prefer to keep my affiliation with Pan quiet so I don't get swamped with subpar magical practitioners hoping for a lucky break."

Rumpelstiltskin nodded. "I understand. No need to explain."

"Why's your lantern glowing green?" asked Baelfire.

"It's just a simple spell I've been trying to perfect," said Regina, smoothly. "As long as the lantern's closed, it'll always glow brightly. But it mustn't ever be opened or the light will never come back. Would you like to keep it?"

Baelfire nodded and was handed the lantern.

"As you can see, my talents have allowed me to rise up in the world. I'm quite well-off thanks to Pan's generosity. I promise you, Rumpelstiltskin, if you do what Pan wants, he'll do much for you in return and more," said Regina.

"I'd be more than happy to, but first I must know what it is Pan wishes me to do," said Rumpelstiltskin. "My questions still haven't been answered. What is it I need to do and what plans are you talking about?"

"Well, since you've asked. You may have noticed that people like you, people who're born with their magical talent instead of choosing to study it, lack a proper education as to how to control their powers and use them for the benefit of the realms. It often leads to disaster and whatnot. And those poor souls are lost and alone, something no one should be. I intend to end all of that by starting a special school to teach those with gifts like ours to control their abilities and not feel alone, afraid and abandoned," said Pan. "What say you to that?"

Rumpelstiltskin didn't even need to consider his answer. He already knew it. He remembered all too well how it'd felt when his powers manifested and he'd been unable to control them. All those lonely hours he'd spent, feeling frightened of what he was capable of and being hidden away from others so he wouldn't shame his mother or risk causing trouble, and the knowledge that for all intents and purposes his parents had abandoned him because of what he was and what he could do. He wouldn't wish that on his worst enemy.

"I'll gladly help you with this school," said Rumpelstiltskin. "Now, what is it I must to do to prove myself?"

Pan looked pleased at Rumpelstiltskin's answer and waved his hand, causing a large mirror and a small globe to appear behind him.

"I want you to perform a Locator Spell to find all other magical practitioners in the Enchanted Forest," said Pan. "If you do it right, the mirror will show us who we seek and what they're doing and the globe will show us exactly where they are."

"Very well," said Rumpelstiltskin.

With this information in mind, Rumpelstiltskin pulled out a large, silver dagger from his pocket. The dagger was unlike any other, for it was curvy with a black hilt and strange designs on the blade and his name was also engraved on it.

"What's the dagger for?" asked Pan.

"It's one of my new tools. I've been using it as a conduit for my powers," said Rumpelstiltskin. "And I've also taken the liberty of making it my insurance policy, if you know what I mean."

Everyone looked interested but no one said a word as Rumpelstiltskin invoked his magic, waved his dagger over the mirror and then pricked his finger on the spindle-like tip of the metal holding the crystal globe. Results instantly came. The mirror shimmered and then it showed numerous pictures of those who practiced magic in the Enchanted Forest and what they were doing. The drop of blood on the globe slid down and turned into red smoke as it swirled around the globe before taking shape. It changed into a faded red map of the Enchanted Forest with darker red, almost black, dots to represent each practitioner's exact location and underneath the map were the words, "_The Enchanted Forest_."

"It worked," gasped Regina. "It _worked! _I knew he had the power, Pan! I knew it!"

"You did it, Rumpel! You did it!" said Killian.

"I'm so proud, Papa," said Baelfire.

Rumpelstiltskin just smiled in response to their praises.

Pan was exceptionally pleased with Rumpelstiltskin's results. "You've earned your place at my side, Rumpelstiltskin. You won't regret it. I'll help you reach your full potential, you and your son will reside her with me and be given only the finest and the greatest respect in all the realms. And as a reward for your actions, I have for you a small token of my gratitude." He left the room and then came back with a large black and silver book with a red gemstone in the center.

Rumpelstiltskin frowned. "The Grimmoire of Lost Spells," he whispered. "How did you come across it?"

"I have my ways. Please, take it and feel free to look it over for a moment," said Pan.

Rumpelstiltskin accepted the book and began leafing through it. "Incredible…"

Baelfire and Killian looked over Rumpelstiltskin's shoulders and peered at the book.

"What kind of language is that?" asked Baelfire.

"It's not one you'll find these days," said Killian. "I've heard about this. It's the Lost Language. It died out over a millennia ago. It's supposed to be extinct. No one can read it or speak it anymore."

"That's not quite correct, Mr. Jones," said Regina. "Granted it took me a few years, I can read at least two spells in that book. Perhaps Rumpelstiltskin can do better. But if he can't, then no matter. I'm sure he'll be an invaluable asset to Pan."

"Actually, I'm not having any trouble reading this at all," said Rumpelstiltskin, surprising them all. He didn't know why but the book seemed to be translating itself for him. No one else could read it as plainly as he could. What was even more interesting were the spells and their incantations the book held. "It's quite fascinating. Mind I take a little longer with it before we resume talking?"

No one minded so Rumpelstiltskin looked the book for another moment and then came across a Revealing Spell. Without thinking, he read it aloud and then suddenly, a large section of the wall disappeared, revealing a hidden room.

"What's in there?" asked Rumpelstiltskin.

"Nothing you need to be concerned with. Stay out of it," said Pan. "It's private."

Pan spoke too quickly for Rumpelstiltskin's liking and something seemed off. So, ignoring the protests of the others, Rumpelstiltskin went inside the room and found himself frozen in place when he saw what was inside: countless quillions and a large gold hourglass with golden skulls at the base, dripping sparkling golden sand.

It wasn't long before everyone else joined him and Killian and Baelfire looked equally sickened and horrified at the sight of the quillions and the hourglass.

"What," growled Rumpelstiltskin, when he'd found his voice, "the _devil _is all _this?_"

"My latest creation, the quillions," said Pan. He did not sound remorseful or bothered in the slightest. His voice lacked emotion but his eyes gleamed with pride.

"_You _made the quillions? Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? I need the magic they give me," said Pan. He beckoned to the hourglass. "That hourglass represents all the magic and youth I have left. Once it runs out, I'm powerless and my youth's gone. That's why I need you. Now that you got the mirror and the globe working, I can find all the magic I need and I'll never run out and you can even help with that. Every bit of magic in the realms is ours for the taking. We can live forever! With your powers, what enemies we don't find, we can create. We'll use spies and vanquish them so that no one will ever question our right to rule the realms."

Rumpelstiltskin couldn't believe what he was hearing. Pan, the one person he'd looked up to and admired all of his life, someone he'd _trusted_, had lied to him. He was nothing but a fraud and a monster and Rumpelstiltskin was just a pawn in his schemes. And now thanks to Rumpelstiltskin, people like him were going to be exploited for their powers.

"So, everything was a lie? Everything I was ever told about you, all your big plans, your promises? I'm nothing but a pawn to you, aren't I? You _used _me. _Both _of you!" Rumpelstiltskin glared at Regina with intense hatred. She'd said it herself, she worked for Pan and did him favors. How could she not have known about Pan's true intentions? Her Sorcery Seminars had been nothing but an attempt to find those to steal magic from and the one who could make Pan's plans go above and beyond what he intended. "You can't read the book at all, can you? Neither of you has any _real _power, not like I do."

"You've got all wrong, Rumpelstiltskin!" said Regina. "Just listen!"

"She's right. You've got to listen," said Pan. He began to look almost afraid. "You're not a pawn. You never were! It's a lot more complicated than you think! There are things you don't know about. Things you're needed here for! Regina and I have power, but it's nothing compared to yours! We need you here to save the realms from those who would destroy it!"

"Present company not included," sneered Rumpelstiltskin.

"But no matter what I've lied about, it doesn't change the fact that you're needed here and that worlds are your oysters now!" insisted Pan. "Everything I promised you, you can have it all and more. All you have to do is look the other way and forget this moment ever happened. This is your chance to fly! Take it."

Pan held out his hand for Rumpelstiltskin to take.

"Rumpel, I think you should take it," said Killian.

But Rumpelstiltskin didn't take it. His eyes glowed bright like fire with anger and he lashed out with a spell. Sidney, Regina and Pan went flying into the wall.

"You made the greatest mistake of your life, Pan!I will _never _work with you! From this moment on, I will spend the rest of my life fighting you!" he snarled.

Rumpelstiltskin then grabbed Baelfire's hand and ran out of the room with the book.

"Rumpel!" said Killian. He had to try and stop this insanity. He helped Pan and Regina up. "I am so, so sorry. I'll fetch him back! Rumpel, wait!"

Pan acted immediately.

"We can't let him leave! We have to get him back! He knows too much! Regina, do what must be done and call for the Lost Boys!" ordered Pan.

"At once," said Regina, as she set about her work.

XXX

Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire ran throughout the palace with Killian right behind them.

"Rumpel, Bae, where're you going?" asked Killian.

"This place is warded against teleportation! We need to find a way out!" said Rumpelstiltskin. He and Baelfire kept running this way and that, not knowing where they were going and it wasn't long before they found themselves at a dead end. They were in the attic with no means of escape.

"Rumpel, listen to me—!" began Killian, but he was cut off.

"Barricade the door! Lock it! _Now!_" ordered Rumpelstiltskin.

Killian helped Baelfire lock and barricade the door as Rumpelstiltskin began skimming through the spell book, searching for anything that would help them escape from the palace. Once that was taken care of, Killian turned on his friend.

"Rumpel, why couldn't you have stayed calm for _once _instead of flying off the handle?" said Killian, angrily. "I hope you're happy! I hope you're happy now! I hope you're happy how you've hurt your cause forever! I hope you think you're clever!"

In Killian's eyes, this was just an incident that could've been avoided but wasn't because of Rumpelstiltskin's temper. With Rumpelstiltskin's display of defiance against Pan, any hope the old spinner had of leading a better life was ruined.

Rumpelstiltskin glared at Killian.

"I hope _you're _happy!" he snapped. "I hope you're happy too! I hope you're proud how you would grovel in submission to feed your own ambition!"

In Rumpelstiltskin's eyes, it was Killian was the one at fault for choosing his ambition over his integrity. Rumpelstiltskin couldn't understand how Killian could speak of "good form" and yet do such a thing with a clear conscience.

"So, though I can't imagine how!" both men said in unison, "I hope you're happy right now!"

Just then, Regina's voice was heard throughout the castle and the rest of the realm. "_Citizens of Neverland and the Enchanted Forest, there is an enemy who must be found and captured! Believe nothing he says! He's evil! He's the villain responsible for the creation of the quillions and the thefts of magic from practitioners! His gold skin is but an outward manifestation of his twisted nature! He's…a villain! He's…the DARK ONE!_"

Baelfire looked horrified. They'd just been declared fugitives. Their lives as free people were officially over. But it wasn't his own life and freedom he feared for, only his father's.

"Papa, what're we going to do?" asked Baelfire. "I can't lose you!"

"Don't be afraid," said Killian, trying to comfort him.

"Killian's right, Bae. You shouldn't be frightened," said Rumpelstiltskin. There was no trace of fear in his voice or in his expression, only a mixture of determination, courage and anger. "It's Pan who should be afraid, of _me!_"

Killian's heart sank at the look on his friend's face. He knew that look all too well.

"Rumpel. Rumpel, listen to me!" said Killian, pleadingly as he grasped his friend's shoulders. "It doesn't have to be this way! Just say you're sorry before it's too late. You can still be with Peter Pan, what you've worked and waited for. You can have you ever wanted."

"I know. But I don't want it," said Rumpelstiltskin, softly. He then spoke with more conviction in his voice. "No! I _can't _want it anymore!"

___Something has changed within me__  
><em>_Something is not the same__  
><em>_I'm through with playing by__  
><em>_The rules of someone else's game__  
><em>_Too late for second-guessing__  
><em>_Too late to go back to sleep__  
><em>_It's time to trust my instincts__  
><em>_Close my eyes__  
><em>_And leap...___

_It's time to try defying gravity__  
><em>_I think I'll try defying gravity__  
><em>_And you can't pull me down_

Killian tried once more to make his friend cease what he called dreaming and make him see sense.

"Can't I make you understand? You're having delusions of grandeur!"

But Rumpelstiltskin wasn't listening. His heart was pounding with courage and determination and his blood was racing as he decided what he was going to do. No longer would he be restrained by others' rules and nor would he continue bending his will to others. From that moment onward, he would fully embrace his new role in life, using his magic to its fullest and he was going to do whatever he deemed fit, regardless of the consequences and no one was going to stop him.

___I'm through accepting limits__  
><em>_'Cause someone says they're so__  
><em>_Some things I cannot change__  
><em>_But till I try I'll never know__  
><em>_Too long I've been afraid of__  
><em>_Losing love I guess I've lost__  
><em>_Well if that's love__  
><em>_It comes at much too high a cost_

All his life, Rumpelstiltskin had bent over backwards to please those around him so he wouldn't be unloved and forgotten. But now he was done with that. The price was far too great and he was done paying it. From that moment onward, he was going to do whatever he deemed right and show the realms what he was capable of, regardless of the consequences. There would be nothing he couldn't do. The world was his oyster now. __

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity__  
><em>_Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity__  
><em>_And you can't pull me down!_

Suddenly, there was the sound of loud banging as the guards, Pan's "Lost Boys" had arrived and were trying to break into the room.

"Open this door, in the name our great leader, Peter Pan!"

Killian looked scared but before he could do anything, the light in Baelfire's lantern seemed to frantically thump against the glass and then a very faint voice was heard.

"Papa, do you hear that? Is that a lady's voice?" asked Baelfire.

"Yes, Bae. I believe it is," said Rumpelstiltskin. He took the lantern and held it to his ear for a moment before placing it on the floor. "Someone's in there. She needs my help." He then began to chant. "_Ah may at tay ah tum ditum_…"

"What're you doing? Have you lost your mind?" said Killian. After what happened with the last spell Rumpelstiltskin used, Killian was afraid of what would happen with another. "That's what started this mess in the first place…that blasted spell book! Magic like that comes with a price, so STOP!"

But Killian's words fell on deaf ears as Rumpelstiltskin's spell took effect. The lantern shattered and then there was a great, blinding light. When the light faded, a beautiful young lady dressed in in a light green tunic and darker green leggings with blond hair and green eyes sat on the floor. She gazed upon them with gratitude as she was helped to her feet.

"Who are you?" asked Baelfire.

"My name is Tinker Bell. I am a fairy and your humble servant," she said, as she bowed. "Thank you for freeing me."

Killian and Baelfire looked shocked while Rumpelstiltskin looked curious. Tinker Bell had a reputation for being a fairy unlike any other. She had a good heart but she also had an independent and fighting spirit, she'd kept her wings despite defying the Blue Fairy and she'd created the most powerful form of fairy dust—pixie dust. But no one had known or even suspected that she was in Neverland, much less a prisoner, when word was she was away visiting one of her closest human friends.

"How did you come to such a state, my lady?" asked Rumpelstiltskin.

Tinker Bell's eyes darkened with anger. "It was Pan's doing. A long time ago, he and I were friends, but he betrayed me. He came to me one day, claiming he needed me to save Neverland. I agreed to help but when I discovered his ruse, I attempted to punish him for it but he acted too quickly. With Regina's help, he used a spell from that book to trap me in that lantern and I've been his prisoner ever since. Only one who could read the book could undo the spell and that was you. And now, in accordance with my code of honor, I am your humble and willing servant until you wish to set me free and my debt's repaid."

"The honor is mine, my lady," said Rumpelstiltskin, as he bowed to her. "And your help couldn't have come at a better time. Can you help us escape?"

"Now that I'm free, I can do anything," said Tinker Bell, nodding. "My magic is strong and if you have need of wings, then I can help you fly. What is it you wish of me?"

Before any answer could be given, the Lost Boys banged on the door once again, reminding them that they were running out of time and had to leave quickly to evade capture.

"Papa, we have to go!" said Baelfire, tugging on his father's sleeve. He could've easily chosen to stay, plead his case to Pan and be free but Baelfire admired his father's courage and integrity and wished to leave with him instead. "Quickly!"

"Baelfire's right. Killian, quick! Come!" said Rumpelstiltskin, urgently.

Killian stared. "What?"

"Come with us," said Rumpelstiltskin. "Think of what we could do…together."

_Rumpelstiltskin__  
><em>_Unlimited__  
><em>_Together we're unlimited__  
><em>_Together we'll be the greatest team__  
><em>_There's ever been – Killian!__  
><em>_Dreams the way we planned them_

Rumpelstiltskin just realized how much better things would be if Killian went with him. With Killian's connections and his ship combined with Rumpelstiltskin's powers, they would be an unstoppable force against Pan and they could do anything.

Killian paused for a moment as he considered the offer. It was tempting and yet it seemed too good to be true…

"If we work in tandem," he murmured.

_Rumpelstiltskin & Killian__  
><em>_There's no fight we cannot win__  
><em>_Just you and I, defying gravity__  
><em>_With you and I defying gravity___

_Rumpelstiltskin__  
><em>_They'll never bring us down!_

The banging on the door got louder and the door began to break.

"My lord, we cannot wait any longer! We must go, _now_," said Tinker Bell.

"I know. Just a moment," said Rumpelstiltskin. He turned to Killian. "Well, are you coming?"

Killian was quiet for a moment as he considered what to do at this turning point in his life and then he made his choice. He pulled away from Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire and forced himself to ignore the devastated look in their eyes.

"I'm sorry, old friend," said Killian. There was regret in his voice but no hesitation. "I can't. I'm staying here." He intended to make amends to Pan and then continue with his plans to succeed Liam as Captain of the _Jolly Roger. _"But I hope you're happy. I hope you're happy now that you're choosing this. I hope it brings you bliss."

There was a hint of regret in Rumpelstiltskin's eyes but no surprise, as though he'd expected this answer. Nevertheless, he showed no sign of anger or disapproval.

"You too," said Rumpelstiltskin. "I really hope you get what you want and you don't live to regret it. I hope you're happy in the end. I hope you're happy…my friend."

Baelfire's eyes glistened with tears as he tightly embraced Killian. "We'll miss you."

"And I you, mate," said Killian. His heart ached with pain but his choice had been made. He couldn't give up his life and future plans for anyone or anything to become a fugitive, not even for those he held most dear. "Be brave for me, laddie."

Baelfire nodded and pulled away.

Rumpelstiltskin then gave Killian the locket intended for Belle. "Do us one last favor. Give this to Belle and tell her what really happened here. Let her know we'll never stop caring about her."

Without waiting for a reply, Rumpelstiltskin disappeared into the dark with Baelfire and Tinker Bell and then the door broke down. Immediately, the Lost Boys broke into the room and seized Killian, believing him to be the fugitive.

"There he is! Don't let him get away!"

Killian struggled to get free but the Lost Boys' grips were strong. "Get your hands off me, you filthy brats! Let go of me! Do you hear me? Let go!"

"Oh, no you don't! You're not going anywhere, Dark One!"

"HE'S NOT THE ONE YOU'RE AFTER!" roared Rumpelstiltskin. "HE'S GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH IT! LOOK UP HERE! IT'S ME!"

Immediately, Killian was released as he and the Lost Boys turned to look at Rumpelstiltskin in both fear and shock. Thanks to Tinker Bell, Rumpelstiltskin was flying and he'd cast a spell to conceal both the fairy and his son to make it appear as though he was acting alone. No one, save for Pan and fairies, had ever been known to fly and to see Rumpelstiltskin up there in all his magical glory, made him look both intimidating and like a villain.

Rumpelstiltskin snapped his fingers and then the room was set alight with fire, barely missing Killian and singeing the guards. He then turned all their weapons into snails before he aimed a powerful spell at the wall, causing it to crumble into gravel and provide him with an exit. With all the ruckus and damage, a crowd gathered outside and they watched in fear as Rumpelstiltskin delivered one last message before flying away.

___Rumpelstiltskin__  
><em>_So if you care to find me__  
><em>_Look to the Western sky!__  
><em>_As someone told me lately__  
><em>_Everyone deserves the chance to fly!__  
><em>_And if I'm flying solo__  
><em>_At least I'm flying free__  
><em>_To those who'd ground me__  
><em>_Take a message back from me!___

_Tell them how I am defying gravity__  
><em>_I'm flying high, defying gravity__  
><em>_And soon I'll match them in renown__  
><em>_And nobody in all the realms__  
><em>_No 'Great Pan' that there is or was__  
><em>_Is ever going to bring me down!_

Killian's heart sank as he watched his friend publicly defy Pan and destroy his life in the process. What kind of life could Rumpelstiltskin lead now? No one would believe he wasn't evil, no after this stunt! Why couldn't he have listened to sense?

"I hope you're happy!" he cried out.

But his words fell on deaf ears as the crowd of onlookers and the guards made their opinions about Rumpelstiltskin known. __

_Neverland Citizens__  
><em>_Look at him__  
><em>_He's evil__  
><em>_Get him!___

_Rumpelstiltskin__  
><em>_Bring me down!___

_Neverland Citizens__  
><em>_No one mourns the villains! __  
><em>_So we've got to bring him…_

To those who watched, it was clear that Pan was the one at fault for trusting in Rumpelstiltskin and now the golden-skinned sorcerer wasn't to be trusted, that he was a villain and as evil on the inside as on the outside. He was to be stopped at all costs and their beloved Pan and their loved ones protected from his evil nature. __

_Rumpelstiltskin__  
><em>_Ahhhh!___

_Neverland Citizens__  
><em>_Down!_

But Rumpelstiltskin paid his audience no heed as he flew away with Tinker Bell and Baelfire and disappeared. Nothing had gone the way he'd planned but his story was far from over. This wasn't an ending. This was only the beginning…


	6. As Long As You're Mine

**As Long As You're Mine**

One year passed following Rumpelstiltskin's defiance of Pan and in that time, much occurred.

Without care of the consequences and being free of any restraints, Rumpelstiltskin had fully embraced his powers and his skills had far outstripped that of any known magical practitioner. And it was with the use of those powers that Rumpelstiltskin waged war against Pan.

Rumpelstiltskin could've raised an army or cast some terrible spell on Pan to destroy him, but he did not. Rather, he chose to defeat Pan by tearing down Pan's regime brick by brick. He destroyed every quillion he came across, protected anyone who practiced magic with powerful spells, and did a great deal of damage to Pan's forces when they crossed his path. He also kept evading Pan's attempts to capture him, which didn't help his case.

Thanks to Pan and Regina and his new reputation, Rumpelstiltskin earned a name for himself. He was now known "The Dark One of the West," and it suited him well, for everyone believed the wave of lies spread by Pan and those who served him about Rumpelstiltskin's dark and villainous nature.

_Neverland & Enchanted Forest Citizens__  
><em>_Every day, more evil!__  
><em>_Every day, the terror grows!__  
><em>_All the realms are ever on alert!__  
><em>_That's the way with evil__  
><em>_Spreading fear wherever he goes__  
><em>_Seeking out new victims he can hurt!_

But as damaging to Rumpelstiltskin's reputation as Pan was, it wasn't solely because of Pan's lies that people feared and hated Rumpelstiltskin.

He'd made a reputation for himself as a maker of deals, magical in nature and often dark. He always kept his end of the bargain—he was a man of his word—and he warned all who dealt with him that magic came with a price, but it was extremely rare for the one on the receiving end of Rumpelstiltskin's deals to come out happy.

It didn't help that Rumpelstiltskin's appearance was frightening and if he was feeling particularly angry or vengeful, those who crossed him lived to regret it. And because of this, more falsehoods were told of him and the fear of him and his reputation spread like wildfire. Nobody seemed to notice or care that Rumpelstiltskin had yet to hurt any innocent bystanders. He was a villain and that was end of it.

___Red Lucas__  
><em>_Like some terrible gold blizzard__  
><em>_Throughout the land he flies!___

_Felix__  
><em>_Defaming our poor Peter Pan__  
><em>_With his calumnies and lies!_

Over the last twelve months, Rumpelstiltskin had made no secret of his hatred of Pan.

He didn't tell anyone what had really happened between him and Pan, but he didn't speak kindly of the immortal ruler. He spun all kind of stories about Pan's true nature, of his lies and dark heart, but as one might've expected, given Rumpelstiltskin's now infamous reputation, no one believed the imp. As far as the residents of the magical realms were concerned, he was a silver-tongued liar who couldn't be trusted.

___All__  
><em>_He lies!__  
><em>_Save us from the evil!__  
><em>_Shield us so we won't be hexed!__  
><em>_Give us warning:__  
><em>_Where will he strike next?__  
><em>_Where will he strike next?__  
><em>_Where will he strike next? _

It was exactly a year to the date that people from both the Enchanted Forest and Neverland gathered in the Golden City for a grand celebration that was being hosted by Killian, Regina and Belle.

Killian had fulfilled his life's ambition to succeed his brother as Captain of the _Jolly Roger_. He was now known as Captain Hook and had a loyal, fierce brave crew behind him and was doing his family proud in his work as a protector of the realms. He was respected and adored by his allies and feared by his enemies, just like he'd always wanted.

Belle had also risen up in the world. Not long after the incident in the Golden City, Belle had succeeded her father and become Queen of the South. She was proving to be a good ruler—kind, wise, just and much beloved by her people.

As promised, Killian had told Belle the truth of what had happened between Rumpelstiltskin and Pan and given her the necklace—which she never took off. Belle had been devastated and had since been using every resource available to her to find Rumpelstiltskin.

At that moment, Killian, Belle and Regina were gathered in the center of the courtyard of the Golden City, all dressed in fine clothes and about to begin hosting a grand celebration.

Killian stepped forward and spoke into a podium enchanted to amplify his voice so he could be heard by everyone.

"People of the realms, as terrifying as this time is, let us put aside our panic for one day…and celebrate!" said Killian. He clapped his hands and then like magic, refreshments were served, music began playing, confetti fell from the sky, there was dancing, laughter and smiles and happy chit-chat.__

_Killian__  
><em>_Oh, what a celebration we'll have today!___

_Crowd__  
><em>_Thank goodness!___

_Killian__  
><em>_Let's have a celebration__  
><em>_The captain's way!___

_Crowd__  
><em>_Thank goodness!___

_Regina__  
><em>_Finally a day that's__  
><em>_Totally evil-villain free!___

_Crowd__  
><em>_We couldn't be happier__  
><em>_Thank goodness!_

Regina had glasses of champagne brought to them and proposed a toast.

"And thank goodness for you, Captain Hook, and your lovely lady friend, the Queen of the South," she said. She smiled at Belle. "And I must say, it's been wonderful to work alongside you these past twelve months, Your Majesty."

"I do what's necessary for my people," said Belle. "But you should thank my father—may he rest in peace—for our alliance. It was his agreement to you and Pan all those years ago that's kept us together for so long."

"Your father was a wise man. And it seems you've inherited his determination and spirit. You've been at the forefront of the hunt for the Dark One over the last twelve months, haven't you?"

"Yes," admitted Belle. "But I don't like to think of him as the Dark One."

To Belle, Rumpelstiltskin would never be what people said he was. She would always remember him as the good man she'd fallen in love with. She missed him terribly and was determined to find him and be with him and Baelfire again.

"How does it feel, Your Majesty?" asked Sidney.

"Frustrating," admitted Belle, as she sipped her glass of champagne. "But everything I've done in the last year has been to find Rumpelstiltskin and I won't give up. I'll keep searching for him!"

Both Regina and Sidney laughed, causing Belle to look confused.

"What's so funny?"

"Sidney's not talking about your search efforts, he's talking about your engagement to Captain Hook," said Regina.

Belle nearly choked on her champagne and then she stared at Killian. "This is an engagement party?" Her tone was a mixture of surprise and anger. When she'd been told to come to the Golden City to help host a celebration, she hadn't the slightest idea that Killian was throwing an engagement party for them when he hadn't proposed marriage and nor had she made any inclination that she wished to marry him. At least, she believed she hadn't.

Killian smiled weakly. "Surprised?"

"Quite!" said Belle, shooting him a glare.

"Good. We hoped you'd be."

"Who's '_we_'?"

"Peter Pan and I," said Killian. "I know it's an unexpected surprise but I hope it's one that pleases you."

Belle was about to protest but the look Killian's face convinced her not to. She saw what he was doing and she decided to go along with it for the time being. She would put on a good show and pretend everything was wonderful, but it wouldn't last long, for she intended to have strong words with Killian when she got the chance.

Killian then wen

___Killian__  
><em>_Yes…__  
><em>_We couldn't be happier,__  
><em>_Right, dear?__  
><em>_Couldn't be happier__  
><em>_Right here__  
><em>_Look what we've got__  
><em>_A fairy-tale plot__  
><em>_Our very own happy ending__  
><em>_Where we couldn't be happier _

Killian looked at Belle and held out his arm for her to take.

With great reluctance, Belle put on a fake smile, took his arm and rested her head on Killian's shoulder, pretending to be a happy fiancée, when in truth, she was anything but. She felt like she was a trophy wife, someone to just show and admire and she hated it. But wisely, she held her tongue and concealed her true feelings. There was a time and place for everything and this wasn't one of them.

Her act convinced the crowd that everything was perfect and Killian was content to believe everything was going as he wanted. As far as he and the crowd were concerned, Killian was the hero of the realms receiving his well-deserved happy ending with his true love and what could be better than that?

___True, dear?__  
><em>_Couldn't be happier__  
><em>_And we're happy to share__  
><em>_Our ending vicariously__  
><em>_With all of you__  
><em>_She couldn't look lovelier__  
><em>_I couldn't feel humbler__  
><em>_We couldn't be happier__  
><em>_Because happy is what happens__  
><em>_When all your dreams come true!_

Killian was content with his life and those around him were happy for him. He could not ask for more and nor could he want anything more.

"Oh, Killian, dear, we're so happy for you. And of course, it can only get better. With the help of my Press Secretary, I've striven to ensure that all the realms know the story of your bravery," said Regina. "Sidney, recant the story of that day last year, will you?"

"Yes, Madame," said Sidney. He spoke to the crowd and told a rather 'terrifying' tale. __

_The day you were first summoned__  
><em>_To an audience with Peter Pan__  
><em>_And although he would not tell you why initially__  
><em>_When you bowed before his throne__  
><em>_He decreed you'd hence be known__  
><em>_As Captain Hook: Protector of the Realms - officially!__  
><em>

Belle's eyes narrowed. "That's not how you described it to me!"

Killian shot her a warning look. "We'll discuss it later!" he hissed._  
><em> Fortunately, nobody heard them.

___Then with a jealous cackle__  
><em>_The Dark One burst from concealment__  
><em>_Where he had been lurking…rather evilly!_

The crowd then began speaking of the rumors they'd heard about Rumpelstiltskin over the past twelve months. Some of it seemed possible, given Rumpelstiltskin's powers and true nature and some of it was beyond absurd but all of it was unkind and spoken out of fear.

"I hear he has an extra eye that always remains awake!" said Red.

"I hear that he can shed his skin as easily as a snake!" said Ella, shuddering.

"I hear he bargains with desperate souls for their first-born children!" said Aurora.

"I hear his powers have grown so great, only his dagger will kill him!" said Philip.

Belle couldn't believe what she was hearing. "_What?!_"

Everything she was hearing, it wasn't true, not a single word of it. How could anyone believe such a thing about Rumpelstiltskin? Belle didn't. No matter what Pan said or what people believed, no matter what lengths Rumpelstiltskin had had to go to, to stop Pan, it didn't matter. He was a good man and Belle refused to believe otherwise.

"If it's true, then someone should at least try! Someone should use his dagger and kill him! We'd all be better off!"

Several people agreed with this.

Belle did not. She just looked furious.

"Do you hear that? He bargains for first-born children? People are so empty-headed they'll believe anything! It's ridiculous!" said Belle, as she stormed off.

"Belle, wait!" Killian chased after Belle and pulled her aside so they wouldn't be overheard. "What're you doing?"

"Something other than listening to this!" spat Belle. "You can't expect me to just sit here, smiling and pretending to go along with all this! And honestly, I can't believe that's _exactly _what you're doing! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Killian's nostrils flared. "You think this is easy for me? It's not! He's my best friend and it's tearing me apart to hear all this rubbish! I _hate _it!"

"Then what're we doing here? Let's go. Let's get out of here!" begged Belle.

But Killian wouldn't leave.

"We can't leave now! Not when people are looking to us to raise their spirits."

Regardless of how they felt, they had to put on a good face and keep people calm and happy while they were frightened.

"No, the truth is you can't leave because you can't resist this," said Belle, flatly. "You like the attention and everything else that comes from being Pan's puppet and pretending everything's lovely when in truth, it's not. You just can't resist it."

"Maybe I can't," he admitted. He couldn't deny how much joy it brought him to have fulfilled his life's ambition, to be so respected and admired throughout the realms. "Is that so wrong? Who could?"

Belle gave him a patronizing look. "You _know _who could, who _has_. And look at what this has cost you: your friendship with David, your integrity…" She shook her head at him. "How can you keep paying the price for this with a clear conscience; while Rumpelstiltskin's out there, being persecuted for trying to do what's right?"

Killian looked angrily at her. He knew all too well what his lies were costing him. He disliked doing such bad form and he hated how friendship with David had fallen apart after the prince had found out the truth of what happened in the Golden City, but there was little to be done about it. And who was Belle to judge when she wasn't in Killian's position?

"Look, Belle, I miss him too. But we can't just stop living! I've been doing what I can behind the scenes, but in the end, it's not going to matter and I'm going to have to stop before much longer. Pan can't be defeated. He's too powerful," said Killian.

"No, he's not. Pan can be defeated, you just won't do it. The only thing necessary for evil to triumph is for good men to do nothing," said Belle. "Why can't you do something like Rumpel did? Make a public stance against Pan; tell the truth about what happened! Or at least find him!"

"Because I can't! I must do my duty to protect the realms as I swore to do. And remember, no one's searched harder for him than you but you need to see that it's fruitless. It's been a year, and he's still out there, heaven knows where. He doesn't _want _to be found. You have to face that and cease this before it's too late," said Killian, firmly.

"Maybe you're right," said Belle, after a moment's pause. "I'm sorry. I'm just so frustrated. And maybe you're right, maybe he doesn't want to be found and maybe I'll never find him, but don't ask me to stop fighting for him behind closed doors. Because I won't. I'll _never_ stop fighting for him."

"I wouldn't expect anything less of you," said Killian. He took her hands into his. "Now, perhaps we can turn our attention to something happier. Belle…" He got down on his knees and then produced a ring with an enormous, sparkling diamond "…will you marry me and unite our worlds? Nothing would make me happier than to have you as my wife. So, will you accept me as your husband?"

A small smile flickered across Belle's face but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Killian didn't notice this, he was too caught up in his own happiness.

"Well, if it'll make you happy, then of course I'll marry you," said Belle.

Belle was not accepting Killian's marriage proposal because she loved him. She was accepting him because she beginning to believe that Rumpelstiltskin was lost to her. If she couldn't be with her true love, then perhaps she could find some small amount of happiness with her friend. Perhaps, in time, she could learn to love Killian as he wanted. But even if she didn't, he'd never know the difference.

Killian looked thrilled. "I promise you, Belle, I'll make you the happiest woman alive."

"That's an easy feat. I'm always happy," said Belle. She allowed him to place the engagement ring on her finger. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to speak with my council."

And with that, Belle left.

"Where's Belle gone off to?" asked Regina, as she came over to him.

"Royal business. She's so dedicated to her work as the Queen of the South. She's truly worthy of her throne," said Killian, smiling.

He was in a wonderful mood. Everything in his life was coming together just as he'd always wanted.

___Killian__  
><em>_That's why I couldn't be happier__  
><em>_No, I couldn't be happier__  
><em>_Though it is, I admit__  
><em>_The tiniest bit__  
><em>_Unlike I anticipated__  
><em>_But I couldn't be happier__  
><em>_Simply couldn't be happier_

As he spoke, Killian realized that in spite of how happy he was, there were a few things that he had to admit—only in private to himself, of course—that were wrong with the situation. They were just a few things of little to consequence to anyone else, but of great importance to him.

___Well – not 'simply'…__  
><em>_'Cause getting your dreams__  
><em>_It's strange, but it seems__  
><em>_A little - well - complicated__  
><em>_There's a kind of a sort of …cost__  
><em>_There's a couple of things get…lost_

Once in a while, Killian regretted the choices he'd made on that fateful day one year ago. Sometimes he wondered what would've happened if he'd gone with Rumpelstiltskin or if he'd done better to make Rumpelstiltskin stay and not go against Pan. Killian missed Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire. He wanted his friends back. But there wasn't anything he could about it. Killian had made his choice and Rumpelstiltskin had made his.

___There are bridges you cross__  
><em>_You didn't know you crossed__  
><em>_Until you've crossed__  
><em>_And if that joy, that thrill__  
><em>_Doesn't thrill you like you think it will__  
><em>_Still…__  
><em>_With this perfect finale__  
><em>_The cheers in the valley, who__  
><em>_Who__  
><em>_Wouldn't be happier?_

But regardless of the occasional regret, Killian was content with his life. He'd accomplished what he'd set out to do when he went to Misthaven, he was captain of the finest ship in all the realms, he was respected and admired and now he was engaged to be married to his true love—and a queen, no less! Common men would kill to have Killian's fortune. He was nothing but blessed. So, all things considered, he was happy and it was only fair to allow everyone else to share in his good fortune.

___So I couldn't be happier__  
><em>_Because happy is what happens__  
><em>_When all your dreams come true__  
><em>_Well, isn't it?__  
><em>_Happy is what happens__  
><em>_When your dreams come true!_

Killian proposed a toast and everyone joined in, intent on wishing the ship's captain the best of luck in his future and express their gratitude to him for all the good he'd done in his job. __

_Crowd__  
><em>_We love you, Killian, if we may be so frank___

_Killian__  
><em>_Thank goodness!___

_Crowd__  
><em>_For all this joy, we know who we've got to thank: __  
><em>_Thank goodness!__  
><em>_That means Peter Pan, Killian___

_Killian__  
><em>_And my fiancée!_

The cheers grew louder, the smiles wider and the celebrations seemed to go on and on. Everyone was happy for Killian and they counted their lucky stars that they had a fine man in their lives to protect them and give them such a wonderful day as this one—one devoid of any sadness, dark magic or anything related to Rumpelstiltskin. __

_Crowd__  
><em>_They couldn't be goodlier__  
><em>_He couldn't be handsomer__  
><em>_We couldn't be luckier___

_Killian__  
><em>_I couldn't be happier_

_Crowd__  
><em>_Thank goodness!___

_Killian & Crowd__  
><em>_Today!__  
><em>_Thank goodness for today!_

What a simply wonderful day.

Little did they know, something was happening elsewhere in the lands…

XXX

Meanwhile, in the Eastern Kingdom, there was little hope to be found for much had occurred for the Royal Family in the past twelve months.

While Zelena had been able to graduate from Misthaven with honors (this was because of Regina showing pity on her) and she'd succeeded her mother as Queen of the Eastern Kingdom as she'd always wanted, Zelena's mother was gone now, her relationship with Oscar was far from the perfect happy ending she'd always envisioned; and if that wasn't bad enough Zelena had become green with envy, quite literally. Her skin was now bright green and despite her efforts, she could not return to normal.

Zelena bore all these problems with what she called "bravery" and put on a good face, but in truth, she acted like a cranky, selfish spoilt brat. Her attitude and the way she ruled over her people wasn't what those around her cared for, and it showed everyday behind closed doors because not one of her subjects liked or respected her in slightest but no one said so where she could hear for they didn't wish to risk Zelena's anger lest she prove to be like Rumpelstiltskin, if not worse.

At that moment, she was in her bedroom, going over some papers on her desk while she waited for her afternoon tea.

After a knock on the door was heard, Oscar came in. He was far from the carefree, fun and adored amateur conjurer of his school days. Now he was an obedient, submissive servant as well as Zelena's unwillingly boyfriend. He rarely smiled anymore and seemed utterly defeated and miserable these days.

"Will there be anything else, Your Majesty?" asked Oscar, as he placed the tray on her desk.

"No, that'll be all. But please remember that I've asked you to call me Zelena," she said, as she narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, Your Majesty," said Oscar. He bowed and exited the room.

Zelena shook her head at Oscar's retreating form before turning her attention to her tea.

"Well, it seems the beautiful only get more beautiful. While the green just get greener."

Zelena let out a shriek and then glared daggers at the one who'd spoken and was sitting in a chair behind her. It was her older half-brother, Rumpelstiltskin and judging from his appearance, the past year had been good to him.

"I'm sorry. Did I scare you, dearie? I seem to have that effect on people," said Rumpelstiltskin, rather dramatically. He then smiled and rose up from his seat. "All joking aside, it is good to see you, dearie. Love the new look. Green really is your color."

"You've got a lot of nerve coming here after what you've done," growled Zelena. "Whatever it is you're after, you won't get it. So, why don't you just get out?"

"Afraid I can't do that. You see, my business is with our dear mother," said Rumpelstiltskin. "I need to speak with her." He hadn't wanted to do this, but he'd been forced to admit that Cora would be an invaluable asset in his fight against Pan. "Much as it pains me to admit it, I need her to stand by me and if she refuses, then I'll be satisfied with acquiring a certain magic object of hers that I need. Fetch her and speak to her for me."

"That's impossible," said Zelena. "I can't do that."

"And why is that? Have you fallen out of Mother's good graces?" Rumpelstiltskin seriously doubted it as Zelena had always been Cora's favorite. Zelena was the only one Cora ever listened to and would go to the ends of the earth for. "Oh, dear. Oh, dearie, dearie, dear!"

"Mother's dead," said Zelena, coldly.

Rumpelstiltskin stared at her in disbelief. "What?"

"Why do you think I'm the Queen now? Mother's _dead!_ After she learned what you'd done, how you'd disgraced us, she died of shame. She was embarrassed to death. She's gone and it's all your fault!" spat Zelena.

She glared at him with intense anger as tears slid down her cheeks. All of her anger was directed at her brother, for she blamed him for her problems and despite her selfish, cruel nature, Zelena had loved her mother and she was still grieving for Cora.

Rumpelstiltskin showed no signs of grief. Rather, he let out a cackle and looked pleased. "Well, if that's how it is, then all the better. And good riddance!"

Zelena stared at him in horror and disgust. "That's a wicked thing to say! How can you speak of her like that? She was our _mother!_"

"Cora was no mother of mine!" snarled Rumpelstiltskin, angrily. The cold look in his eyes and the steel of his voice caused Zelena to back up in fear. "She never was! She abandoned me, disowned me and tossed me aside like a piece of rubbish! If I hadn't been able to spin straw into gold, she _never _would've taken me back! The spinners who looked after me, they were my real parents, not her!"

Every word Rumpelstiltskin said was true, but Zelena didn't care. All she heard was disrespect for her poor mother and she felt angered at Rumpelstiltskin's lack of grief.

"How _dare _you! Cora provided you with a roof over your head and food on your table, which was more than you deserved! Everything she did was for your benefit and mine! Who're you to judge her, when you're nothing but a disgrace and a burden? But it wasn't just her life you ruined, you also destroyed _mine!_ You come to me, asking me to aid and harbor a fugitive when I'm a respected queen and I have no reason whatsoever to help you!"

Rumpelstiltskin looked furious. " You ungrateful little artichoke! I took care of you for _years _out of the goodness of my heart and in spite of all you put me through, I still care about you! And you have the nerve say you have no reason to help _me_, your own flesh-and-blood?"

"I don't!" spat Zelena. "You go around the realms, making deals and trying to help creatures and people you've never met, and not _once _did you ever think to use your powers to rescue me! All my life, I've depended on you. How do you think that feels? All my life, I've been trapped in this blasted wheelchair, scrounging for scraps of pity to pick up and longing to kick up my heels…"

"You want to walk?" interrupted Rumpelstiltskin.

Zelena's eyes narrowed at the interruption as she nodded.

There was a look of guilt and regret in Rumpelstiltskin's eyes as his face softened. "Zelena, I owe you an apology. I should've been more sensitive to your needs."

"You mean that?" said Zelena. She was taken aback but at the same time, she liked what she was hearing.

Rumpelstiltskin nodded. "Absolutely. And to make amends for my thoughtlessness, I'll make you a deal." He conjured a magical contract for her and a feathered quill. "Does this meet your satisfaction?"

Zelena looked it over and her face lit up. "If I give you that old box of Mother's, you'll make me able to walk?"

"Walk, run, skip, dance—whatever you like," said Rumpelstiltskin. "You'll be able to do all you want and more, all to your heart's content, after you sign the contract and give me the box. After all, am I not, a man of my word? Now, do we have a deal?"

Zelena didn't hesitate. She snatched the quill and signed her name, binding the deal. She then wheeled over to a cabinet and pulled out a box. It didn't look like much. It was quite small and dark grey and adorned with small gears, strange symbols and a large dark-colored gemstone on top. But Rumpelstiltskin's eyes lit up when Zelena handed it to him.

"Thank you, Zelena. You've done me a great a favor," said Rumpelstiltskin. He pocketed it. "And now, to return that favor." He snapped his fingers and light glowed beneath the foot of Zelena's black skirt.

"What is this?" shrieked Zelena. "Ah! My shoes! It feels like they're on fire! What've you done?" Zelena lifted up her skirt as the light faded. Her precious silver jeweled shoes were now ruby slippers. But that was the least of it. Having been paralyzed from the waist down all her life, Zelena had never _felt _her legs or feet and now suddenly, she could. Hesitantly, she stood up and fell. She waved off her brother's attempts to help her to stand and then she did it all on her own. "I don't believe it! I can walk! I can _walk!_"

Happy tears slid down Zelena's cheeks as she walked around her room. Such freedom felt so exhilarating and wonderful in words she couldn't describe. How had she managed to go so long without walking?

"I'm pleased to see you're happy with the results of our bargain," said Rumpelstiltskin. He couldn't help but smile at his younger sister's happiness. "Now, as long as you wear those shoes, you can walk, so don't take them off anytime soon. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way. Good day to you—"

"Don't even think about it!" interrupted Zelena, as she sat back down and grabbed his arm. She wasn't about to let him leave yet. "You're staying here! I want everyone to see what you've done for me and you're going to be here to witness it! Oscar? Oscar, come here at once!" Zelena

"Zelena, are you out of your mind?" hissed Rumpelstiltskin. He yanked himself free of her and intended to leave but it was too late. Oscar entered the room.

"Yes, Your Majesty. What is—_you!_" Oscar backed up in horror at the sight of Rumpelstiltskin. "What're you doing here? Stay back!"

Rumpelstiltskin held up his hands. "Oscar, calm down. It's just me. I'm not going to hurt you."

Oscar, who'd never particularly liked or trusted Rumpelstiltskin, refused to believe him. "You're lying! Don't think I haven't heard of your reputation, _Dark One! _Lying's all you ever do! You and your sister! She's as wicked as you're evil! The Wicked Witch of the East and the Dark One of the West, you're both vile, villains!"

Rumpelstiltskin frowned. "What're you talking about?"

"Don't pretend you don't know! I'm talking about my life. The little that's left of it. I'm not free to leave this kingdom, none of us are. Ever since Zelena took power, she's been stripping her people of their rights and keeping me imprisoned here! And do you know _why?_" said Oscar.

"I think I can hazard a guess," said Rumpelstiltskin, as he glared at Zelena. He wasn't surprised to hear that she was proving to be a worse queen than Cora, but it still displeased him greatly. "It's to keep you here. She's afraid you'll leave her." And to think, people called Rumpelstiltskin a coward, when in fact, his sister was the true coward.

"What choice did I have?" said Zelena. "But none of that matters anymore. Look, Oscar! Look what my brother's done for me, for _us!_" She rose up from her chair and walked into Oscar's arms, smiling broadly as she did so.

Oscar did not push Zelena away or recoil in horror. Rather, he held Zelena in his arms and looked astonished. "You can walk? Oh, sweet Oz! This changes everything!"

Zelena's smile widened. "Yes, I know." Now that she could walk, she wouldn't need to keep Oscar there by law or fear he was only staying with her out of pity for her condition. Now they could be truly free to have their happy ending as she'd always dreamed.

But a surprise was headed Zelena's way.

"Zelena," said Oscar, "uh, Zelena, surely now I'll matter less to you and you won't mind my leaving here tonight."

Zelena stared at him in disbelief. "Leaving? Why would you leave me? I love you and you love me. What possible reason could you have for leaving?"

"It's been an experience to be here at your side and you are a charming young lady, but I want to return to Oz become a great wizard like I planned and find Belle. Haven't you heard that there's a ball tonight to celebrate her engagement?" said Oscar, as a dreamy look crossed his face. "I've got to appeal to her, tell her how I feel."

Upon hearing this, Rumpelstiltskin's eyes briefly darkened anger before becoming dull with pain and a mixture of heartbreak and fury crossed Zelena's face, but Oscar took no notice of this. He was too much of a foolish idiot to see what trouble he was getting himself into.

"Belle?" growled Zelena.

"Yes, Belle. Oh, Zelena, I lost my heart to Belle from the moment I first saw her. You know that, don't you?" said Oscar.

Rage and heartbreak beyond words shook Zelena and the look in her eyes was a one that her brother knew all too well.

"Zelena, let him go!" warned Rumpelstiltskin.

But it was too late. Zelena reached into Oscar's chest and ripped out his heart.

"If you think for one second, that I'm going to lose you to that _pathetic _excuse for a princess, you've got another thing coming, Oscar!" snarled Zelena. "Your heart is _mine! _You hear me? _Mine!_"

"Zelena, stop it!" yelled Rumpelstiltskin. "You're killing him!"

Zelena immediately stopped what she was doing, which she was horrified to discover, was that in her anger, she'd crushed Oscar's heart until only the smallest part of it was still beating. Oscar was on the floor, clutching his heart and on the verge of death.

"Oh, mercy, what have I done?" cried Zelena. She dropped the remains of Oscar's heart and held the poor man in her arms. Angry and hurt as she was, she hadn't wanted to kill Oscar. She loved him. "Oscar! Oscar, darling, hang on!" Zelena gave her brother a desperate, distraught look. "Rumpel, I beg of you, save him! _Please_, save him! I can't lose him."

"I'll do what I can," said Rumpelstiltskin, quietly. He and Oscar then disappeared in a whirl of smoke, leaving Zelena alone to worry and cry over what might happen. She just wanted Oscar to be all right…she didn't want to be alone.

Moments later, she looked up when she saw Rumpelstiltskin emerge from behind her dressing screen, his face unreadable.

"Did you do it? Did you save him? Is he all right?" asked Zelena.

"It was tricky, but I managed to save him. I couldn't fix his heart, but now he'll be able to live without one," said Rumpelstiltskin, quietly. "And he's also been punished for hurting you as he did. He's still a brainless idiot, but he'll be fine."

Zelena heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. I—Rumpel, where're you going?"

Rumpelstiltskin had begun to walk away but he stopped when Zelena spoke to him. "I'm going to the Golden City. I have business to attend to there. And I don't intend to return."

Zelena couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What? You're going to abandon _me, _your own sister? You can't do that!" She wasn't about to lose her brother. She needed him and his powers. "I won't let you!"

"_Let me?_" Rumpelstiltskin just scoffed. "What makes you think you'll have any choice? I'm the most powerful practitioner who has _ever _lived! How're you going to make me stay against my will? And for that matter, why _should _I stay? Give me one good reason!" Rumpelstiltskin's voice was devoid of compassion and warmth, there was only coldness to it and he gave the appearance of one who'd had enough.

Taken aback by his attitude, Zelena tried another tactic. "I know I spoke harshly early, and I'm sorry for that, but I need you. You're my brother as I'm your sister. We're family. Besides, you owe me for letting you stay here."

Rumpelstiltskin got right up in Zelena's face. "Check again, dearie. Our business is concluded. I owe you _nothing! _Zelena, all my life, I've done everything I could for you, but it's never been enough and it never will be. You will always be my sister, but as of this moment, we're done."

"But—"

"We're _done!_"

And with that, Rumpelstiltskin disappeared in a whirl of smoke.

The sound of Oscar groaning caught Zelena's attention. "Where am I? What happened?"

"Nothing, Oscar, darling!" lied Zelena, as she pushed open her dressing screen. "You just fell asleep and—" Zelena let out a horrified scream when she saw Oscar.

Gone was the handsome young man from Oz that Zelena had fallen in love with, in his place was an enormous, grey-colored flying monkey with fangs.

Oscar immediately sat up. "What is it? What's wrong?" He let out his own horrified shriek when he saw his reflection in the mirror. "What have you done to me, Zelena?"

"It wasn't me! I swear, it wasn't!" cried Zelena. "It was Rumpelstiltskin! It was him!"

Oscar looked distraught and angry. "Why?"

As if in response, a letter with Rumpelstiltskin's handwriting appeared in Oscar's hands and it ran as follows:

_To Oscar Walsh,_

_I apologize if your new form causes you any distress but it was the only way to save your life. A flying monkey's the only creature in all the realms to be able to live with a crushed heart or even without one. And I couldn't resist adding my own personal touches to the transformation such as the fangs and abnormal height and whatnot. Consider it your punishment for breaking my sister's heart._

—_Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark One_

Oscar threw away the letter in disgust.

"I won't stand for this! I have to find a way to undo his spell!"

"Wait, Oscar! Don't leave me!" cried Zelena.

But it was too late. Oscar had taken off through the open window and flown away, leaving Zelena alone in her misery.

XXX

After Rumpelstiltskin's visit to his half-sister, he decided it was time to enact another part of his plans to defeat Pan.

For a year, he'd been attacking Pan's forces and destroying each quillion as he found them, but now it was time to go to the source of the problems. While everyone was outside celebrating, he was sneaking into Pan's throne room, intending to destroy the mirror, globe, and quillions as well as Pan's means to create them so such terrible things could never be used again.

From all her time with Pan, both as an ally and a prisoner, Tinker Bell knew the ins and outs of Pan's home, what defenses he put up to keep out unwanted visitors and where to find the materials he used to create the quillions. With the help of this information along with Rumpelstiltskin's visions, he was able to sneak into the palace and get past the guards with no trouble.

Save for the tiny light that glowed in Rumpelstiltskin's hand, the throne room was pitch-black, as expected. Nothing had changed since Rumpelstiltskin had been there a year ago. It was still dark and the room containing the quillions, mirror and globe were still intact and the means to create them were still there as well, along with Pan's hourglass, just waiting to be destroyed.

The hourglass was not as full as it had been when Rumpelstiltskin had been there a year ago. Rather, the amount of golden, magical sand in the bottom had increased—a clear sign that his efforts to stop Pan had not been in vain. The mere thought of it brought a pleased smirk to Rumpelstiltskin's face.

Before Rumpelstiltskin could act; the darkness lifted and was replaced with bright light and a familiar voice said, "Hello, laddie. Took you long enough to come back."

Rumpelstiltskin spun around to see Pan standing behind him. Immediately, his temper flared.

"_You!_"

Without thinking, Rumpelstiltskin tossed two fireballs at Pan, one after the other. Pan narrowly dodged one and blocked the other with a shield spell that barely protected him.

"Stay back! Don't try to stop me or call your guards, because if you do, I swear to heaven, I'll rip out your heart and crush it!" snarled Rumpelstiltskin.

Pan held up his hands. "Fine. I won't go near you. But there's no need for that. I don't want to hurt you."

Rumpelstiltskin scoffed. "Bit late for that."

"I know and I'm sorry. I never meant for it to happen," said Pan.

"Well, it _did!_" said Rumpelstiltskin, coldly.

"I know," repeated Pan. "But the past can't be changed, not even by you. But that doesn't matter right now. I just want to talk."

Rumpelstiltskin let out a disbelieving snort. "You expect me to believe that?"

"It's true!" said Pan. He seemed rather desperate, almost pleading. "_Please_, just hear me out. I'm glad you're here. It gets lonely around here. Something I'm sure you're familiar with."

"You don't know the first thing about me!" growled Rumpelstiltskin.

"But I _do_," insisted Pan. "You're one of a kind, just like I am. You crave acceptance and love from those around you and you long for a place to truly belong, yet neither of us can truly do that, can we? We're a lot more alike than you care to admit."

"We are _nothing _alike!" hissed Rumpelstiltskin, as he clenched his fist. Rumpelstiltskin was nothing like Pan. Rumpelstiltskin had devoted his life to try and do good for those he loved and for the sake of goodness, and he'd never committed the atrocities that Pan did. He and Pan were complete opposites. "Cut to the chase, Pan. What is it you want from me? To not do what I came here to do? To spare you? To be your little lackey?"

"No. I want to give you another chance. Start over," said Pan. "Rumpel…you've been so strong through all of this, aren't you tired of being the strong one? Wouldn't you like someone to take care of you? To finally be accepted and admired, looked up to as a hero and not frowned upon as a villain?"

Pan held out his hand for Rumpelstiltskin to take, only to withdraw it when Rumpelstiltskin's hand became alight with another fireball.

"You think I want to be with you? That I could _ever _forgive you after all you've done and the lies you've told to my family, to my friends, and everyone else in the realms?" said Rumpelstiltskin, angrily. "You're wrong! I've been trying all year to protect those who matter most to me and saving magical practitioners from their getting their powers taken, to keep people safe from you and those who serve you, and all _you've_ been doing is hiding away in here, stripping magical practitioners of their powers and acting like a tyrant! You're nothing but a traitor to your own kind!"

"What you don't know is why," said Pan. "You never asked Tinker Bell why I'm like this, did you? Don't you want to know the truth of how I came to be this way? Don't you want to know why I need the magic I stole so that we can start anew and go back to the way things were?"

"Don't you think I want that?" cried Rumpelstiltskin. He _hated _how things were now. More often than he cared to admit, Rumpelstiltskin wished he could go back to the way things were before the fiasco last year had occurred. "Don't you think I wish I could go back to the time when I believed you really were wonderful, the Great and Wonderful Peter Pan? Nobody believed in you more than I did! But it can't happen again!"

"You don't know that," said Pan. "Just hear me out, Rumpel. Hear me out and then make your decision. Deal?"

Rumpelstiltskin was quiet as he considered this. He did want to know what had happened to make Pan the person he was, and being a fugitive was starting to wear him out. What was the harm in listening to Pan's story as long as he kept his guard up? He would recognize any lies and if he didn't like what he heard, he would make Pan pay for it.

"We have a deal. Talk fast," said Rumpelstiltskin.

Pan gave him a grateful look before taking a deep breath and speaking.

_Pan__  
><em>_I never asked for this__  
><em>_Or planned it in advance__  
><em>_I was merely blown here__  
><em>_By the winds of chance__  
><em>_I never saw myself__  
><em>_As a Solomon or Socrates__  
><em>_I knew who I was: __  
><em>_One of your dime a dozen__  
><em>_Mediocrities___

_Then suddenly I'm here__  
><em>_Respected - worshipped, even__  
><em>_Just because the folks in Neverland__  
><em>_Needed someone to believe in__  
><em>_Does it surprise you__  
><em>_I got hooked, and all too soon?__  
><em>_What can I say?__  
><em>_I got carried away__  
><em>_And not just by fairy dust!___

_Wonderful__  
><em>_They called me "wonderful"__  
><em>_So I said "wonderful" - if you insist__  
><em>_I will be "wonderful"__  
><em>_And they said "wonderful"__  
><em>_Believe me, it's hard to resist__  
><em>_'Cause it feels wonderful__  
><em>_They think I'm wonderful__  
><em>_Hey, look who's wonderful__  
><em>_This immortal child from London__  
><em>_Who said: "It might be bold__  
><em>_To build a town of gold__  
><em>_And a wonderful road of yellow brick!"_

Rumpelstiltskin raised his fireball threateningly.

He didn't get a single word that Pan was saying and he wanted him to get to the point. "Stop skating around the point, Pan! Get to it before I lose my temper. _Now!_"

"Okay, okay, calm down," said Pan. "Centuries ago, I was an orphaned child in another realm, in a town called London. I was scared of growing up, of what it entailed, so I sought a way to prevent that. One night, I snuck out to Kensington Gardens and I met Tinker Bell. She was enamored with me and I was fascinated with her. We got to talking and she told me about Neverland, how I could be young and happy forever as long as I obeyed the rules. So, I came here and for a long time, all was well. I was immortal, I brought about a golden age and everyone hailed me as the Great and Wonderful Peter Pan. Things were perfect."

"And let me guess, it didn't last," said Rumpelstiltskin, mockingly.

"Little good ever does. Anyway, I became fascinated with dark magic. It consumed me and it led to me severing my own shadow to have a servant who couldn't be stopped by normal means and would only obey me. But all magic comes with a price. Certain residents of this realm decided to punish me for breaking the rules. The shadow was destroyed, I was stripped of my eternal youth and immortality and I was given an hourglass to represent the magic fueling not only my own powers, but also the amount of time I have left as a youthful spirit."

"What a shame. I'm so sorry," said Rumpelstiltskin, not sounding sorry at all.

"You should be. It's not just my life that's in trouble here," said Pan. Tears glistened in his eyes. "When I got lonely, I made several trips back to London. I found several boys who were unloved and alone, so I brought them here, my Lost Boys, so that they wouldn't be alone again. If I die, those boys, the ones I swore to protect, will be alone."

Rumpelstiltskin's face softened and he felt a familiar heartache, but he still kept his fireball blazing in his hand. He knew better than anyone how it felt to go to extreme lengths to be with those you loved so they wouldn't be alone, but he was having trouble looking past Pan's actions.

"So, you thought the best way to fix everything was to steal and to lie."

"What choice did I have? Besides, the only 'lies' I told were the ones they wanted to hear," said Pan. "The truth isn't fact or reason; it's what people agree on. And this may come as a shock to you, Rumpelstiltskin, but where I come from, we believe all sorts of things that aren't true. We call it 'history.'"

___A man's called a traitor - or liberator__  
><em>_A rich man's a thief - or philanthropist__  
><em>_Is one a crusader - or ruthless invader?__  
><em>_It's all in which label__  
><em>_Is able to persist__  
><em>_There are precious few at ease__  
><em>_With moral ambiguities__  
><em>_So we act as though they don't exist_

Pan took off flying into air, performing amazing acrobatics and dances and performing little tricks as he made an offer to Rumpelstiltskin. __

_They call me "wonderful"__  
><em>_So I am wonderful__  
><em>_In fact – it's so much who I am__  
><em>_It's part of my name__  
><em>_And with my help, you can be the same__  
><em>_At long, long last receive your due__  
><em>_Long overdue__  
><em>_Rumpelstiltskin – the most celebrated__  
><em>_Are the rehabilitated__  
><em>_There'll be such a - whoop-de-doo__  
><em>_A celebration throughout the realms__  
><em>_That's all to do - with you!___

_Wonderful__  
><em>_They'll call you wonderful!_

The fireball in Rumpelstiltskin's hand extinguished itself as he began to relax.

"It does sound wonderful…" he admitted.

Pan's offer was quite tempting and Rumpelstiltskin found himself wanting to take it. The idea of no longer being a fugitive, of providing a far better life for Baelfire and having things as he wished was quite tempting.__

_Pan__  
><em>_Trust me – it's fun!_

Pleased with Rumpelstiltskin's reply, Pan held out his hand for Rumpelstiltskin to take and then the two of them flew up into the air and danced. If a stranger were to look and see, they would've thought it was a father and son enjoying themselves as they danced in the air.__

_Both__  
><em>_When you are wonderful__  
><em>_It would be wonderful__  
><em>_Wonderful, wonderful___

_Pan__  
><em>_One! Two! And…!__  
><em>

When they landed on the floor, Pan explained the details of his offer.

"Here's the deal, Rumpel: if you use your powers to help me stay alive, I'll ensure that you're 'rehabilitated' and hailed by everyone. Everyone you love will be provided for until the end of time. I'll even destroy the mirror, globe and all the quillions and the means to create them. There'll be no more thefts of magic and no more lies, only the truth—that you're not a villain and everything's going to be all right again. Do we have a deal?" asked Pan.

After a moment's consideration, Rumpelstiltskin nodded. "We have a deal." He conjured a contract containing the terms of their agreement and a black-feathered quill. "Sign on the dotted line. Once both our names are down, it'll be binding."

"Done," said Pan.

While he was signing it, Rumpelstiltskin's attention was diverted by the sound of faint whimpering. Frowning to himself, Rumpelstiltskin looked behind Pan's throne and found something large and rectangular concealed underneath a large cloth.

"What's under here?" he demanded.

Pan looked up and immediately looked alarmed. "No! No, please, don't—"

But it was too late. Rumpelstiltskin had already yanked the cloth off and he was both horrified and angered by what he found.

"_Archie?_"

There, lying on his stomach in a cage much too small for him was Archie. But he was no longer a green cricket. He was back in his human form.

"Oh, sweet heavens! Archie!" Rumpelstiltskin used a spell to make the cage vanish and then he took his old friend into his arms. Though there was no sign of physical injury, Archie's coloring was poor and his breathing was labored. He was not in good health. "Archie, wake up. It's me!"

Archie's eyes fluttered open and then they became wet with tears. "R-Rum…Rumpel…?" he whispered. "Is it really you?"

"Yeah, it's me," said Rumpelstiltskin, as tears slid down his cheeks. "It's all right, old friend. I'm here. You're safe now. I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner."

"It's okay. You're here now. I knew you'd find me," said Archie, faintly.

"Shh, rest. Just rest," soothed Rumpelstiltskin.

Archie's eyes fluttered shut as Rumpelstiltskin turned him back into a green cricket and did a healing spell to restore his health. Once that was done, Archie was placed in the safety of his friend's enchanted coat pocket and then Rumpelstiltskin turned on Pan.

"What did you do to him?" demanded Rumpelstiltskin.

"Rumpel, I couldn't keep letting him speak out…!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" roared Rumpelstiltskin. He already had a good idea as to what had been done, but he wanted to hear Pan confirm it. "Archie never left his job willingly. You stole him away to keep him quiet, didn't you? _DIDN'T YOU!_"

As he was trapped, Pan had no choice but to come clean. "I had no choice! He was asking too many questions and he learned things he shouldn't have and I needed a test subject!"

"Test subject? Why would you need Archie as a test—" Rumpelstiltskin's voice trailed off as he realized what Pan was talking about you. "You needed to see if the quillion could strip someone of magic placed on them, so you used Archie, knowing he was only a cricket because of the spell I put on him! But it had side-effects, didn't it? He became human again, but the spell's tied to his life-force so it was slowly killing him! Tell me I'm wrong!"

Pan shook his head. "No, you're not wrong."

Rumpelstiltskin felt a new wave of hatred and disgust for Pan. "You were willing to let an innocent man die—_my friend_—die just to keep the Grim Reaper at bay and to keep your precious secrets hidden! I was right. We have nothing in common! You and I are _nothing _alike! I will _never _be like you! You and those who serve you will pay dearly for this and I swear, I will fight you until the day I die!"

Before Pan could reply or do anything to stop Rumpelstiltskin's next action, Rumpelstiltskin lashed out with his powers. With a great and powerful roar, everything in the room turned to dust and was scattered to the winds—the contract, quillions, the magic mirror and globe, the means to create them—everything except for the hourglass.

Once it was all done, Pan was found on the floor, covering his head from the debris and Rumpelstiltskin was glaring at him. A spell like that normally would've left the caster exhausted, but in Rumpelstiltskin's case, it barely touched his energy—further proof of his power.

"I'll see myself out if you don't mind," hissed Rumpelstiltskin.

Pan then acted. He put on his usual special effects and cried out, "Guards! Guards, we have an intruder! Guards!"

Immediately, the guards came in, armed to the teeth.

"Halt!" cried the guards.

Rumpelstiltskin rolled his eyes and flicked his wrist, causing them to fall into a deep sleep.

"Is that the best you've got?" he snarled.

He was about to perform another spell when a voice cried out, "Stop!"

Rumpelstiltskin froze when he saw who was speaking to him. "Belle," he breathed. She was still as beautiful as he remembered and she was wearing the locket he'd asked Killian to give her. "Belle, thank heavens. I thought you were…"

"Shut up!" snapped Belle, as she aimed a crossbow at him. There was a cold, determined look in her eyes that he'd never seen before. It unsettled him. She didn't take her eyes off him as she walked around the room. "It's all right, Your Greatness. It's just me. Come on out." Moments later, Pan undid his special effects and came out.

"Belle…" began Rumpelstiltskin.

"I said, shut up!" said Belle, harshly. "Or this goes in your heart, _Dark One_."

Rumpelstiltskin's heart sank. She clearly believed Pan's lies. He'd lost her. He'd truly lost her.

"Good work, Your Majesty," said Pan. "What're you waiting for? Fire!"

"As you command," said Belle.

Unable to bring himself to raise a finger against his true love, Rumpelstiltskin braced himself for impact from the arrow's blow, but none came. Instead, Belle turned and fired at Pan, who caught the arrow in his hand. The effect was instantaneous. Bright, blue light shimmered around Pan and he was frozen in place.

"What did you do to me?" demanded Pan.

"What had to be done. The arrow's coated in ink harvested from the rarest species of squid from the bottom of the bottomless ocean. A little mermaid collected it for me," said Belle. "It can paralyze anyone who uses magic, even you. It won't last forever, but it'll last long enough for us to leave."

Rumpelstiltskin let out a sigh of relief and then a smug giggle. "You really had me going there for a minute, Belle." She'd done such a good job that she'd fooled them both, which wasn't an easy thing to do. And more importantly, she was still on Rumpelstiltskin's side. He hadn't lost her, for which he was immensely grateful.

Belle smiled at him. "I would _never _betray you." She took his arm. "Now, let's go before the ink wears off."

Rumpelstiltskin prepared to leave but then they were interrupted once again.

"What in Davy Jones's name is going on—_Rumpel?_" Killian's face lit up with relief when he saw Rumpelstiltskin. He embraced him tightly for the first time in a year. "Oh, thank Neptune, you're alive! But you shouldn't have come. If Pan discovers you…!"

"Killian, you'd better go," interrupted Belle.

Killian, who'd been so oblivious, hadn't noticed Belle's presence or seen Pan in his paralyzed state, pulled back and then looked both confused and surprised at what was going on.

"What's happening?" asked Killian.

"Killian, please, just go back to the ball," said Rumpelstiltskin.

But Killian did nothing of the sort. His eyes fell upon Belle's crossbow and then he realized what had just happened. "Belle, please. Tell me you didn't."

"Killian, I'm sorry but there's been a mistake." Belle sounded truly sorry but there was no hesitation in her voice as she slipped off her engagement ring and placed it in Killian's hand. "I can't marry you. I won't marry you."

"What? Why?" said Killian, looking distraught. "What're you saying?"

"I'm sorry that I led you to believe otherwise, it wasn't intentional, but I don't love you, Killian," said Belle, as she clutched Rumpelstiltskin's arm. "I love Rumpelstiltskin and I'm going with him."

Killian looked both heartbroken and angry. "The two of you were together all this time behind my back?"

"No, Killian, it wasn't like that!" said Belle, quickly.

"Actually it was…" said Rumpelstiltskin. He ignored the look Belle gave him. But it was true. Much as Rumpelstiltskin wanted to deny it, that was more or less how it was. "But it wasn't. It's complicated. But it doesn't matter now. We have to go. Good-bye, Killian."

Thanks to Tinker Bell's assistance, Rumpelstiltskin had managed to rid Pan's palace of the wards preventing him from teleporting. He then disappeared with Belle in a whirl of red smoke, and not a moment too soon, for the squid ink wore off and Pan was now free again.

XXX

Killian couldn't believe what'd just happened.

Belle, his true love, had just attacked Pan and gone off with Rumpelstiltskin. It didn't seem real. How could it have happened? Killian had been so sure that Belle loved him! How had he not seen the signs that declared otherwise? And how could Rumpelstiltskin have betrayed him in such a way?

"How could they do this to me?" he murmured. "My best friend…"

Pan gave him a sympathetic look and held out a small vial of golden elixir. "Here, have a swig of this. It'll dull the pain."

"No, thank you," said Killian. He wasn't in the mood for drinking strange concoctions. He just wanted to be left in peace.

Regina burst in. "What's happened? The guards said Rumpelstiltskin was here. Was he taken into custody?"

"No. Rumpelstiltskin not only destroyed everything in here as he planned, but it seems we underestimated Killian's fiancée, or should I say, _former _fiancée. The Queen of the South paralyzed me with squid ink and helped him escape! It seems she's in love with him," said Pan.

Regina let out a frustrated growl. "How much longer must this go on? We've got to stop him before he gets the drop on us again. We'll have to flush him out, force him to show himself."

"And how do you propose we do that?" said Pan. "He's just destroyed _everything! _Heaven alones knows how long it'll take to repair it, if we can at all! And by then, I might be _dead! _And need I remind you that despite our efforts the last time he vanished, Rumpelstiltskin eluded us for a _year! _How're we to flush him out now?"

"Use his sister," said Killian.

Regina and Pan ceased talking and stared at him.

"I beg your pardon, Captain Hook?" said Regina.

"Use his sister," repeated Killian. Normally, he wasn't one to do such a thing as this, but he was heartbroken and felt betrayed and angry people are seldom wise. "Zelena may be a spoilt brat, but Rumpelstiltskin still cares about her. Spread a rumor. Make him think Zelena's in trouble and he'll come to her rescue and then you'll have him."

"That's an excellent idea, Captain. We'll consider it," said Pan.

Killian just nodded. "If you'll excuse me, Your Greatness, I have a slight headache. I think I'll go lie down, if you don't mind."

It was a lie. Killian had no headache. But his heart was breaking.

"Of course, Captain. Go ahead," said Regina.

Killian nodded again and left.

It was a pity Killian didn't stay. If he had, he would've heard Regina and Pan talking again.

"Hook's suggestion is a good one, but it's not good enough. A rumor won't flush out that twisted little imp," said Regina.

"He's too smart for that," agreed Pan. "Why not cause a little 'accident' to befall poor Zelena? But we must do it right. It's got to be something Rumpelstiltskin won't see coming. Something that _no one _will question as anything more than what it seems to be."

"I know just the thing," said Regina, with a glint in her eyes. She waved her hands at the sky and immediately, it darkened and a cyclone appeared. "A little change in the weather…"

And while that was happening, Killian was alone in his cabin on his ship. With no one to see him, Killian felt it was safe enough to set free his emotions and cry as he twisted Belle's engagement ring in between his fingers.

Killian still couldn't believe what had just happened.

Once again, the woman he'd loved had left him for another man. Only in this case, it was his fiancée who'd left him for his best friend, which hurt even worse than the previous time. Belle had chosen Rumpelstiltskin. Rumpelstiltskin had Belle's heart, not Killian. And apparently, this had been going on for quite some time and he'd been too stupid to recognize the signs.

_Killian__  
><em>_Don't wish, don't start__  
><em>_Wishing only wounds the heart__  
><em>_There's a man I know__  
><em>_She loves him so__  
><em>_I'm not that man…_

How could he be feeling such painful heartbreak when he'd been happily celebrating his happy ending not even half an hour ago? What he wouldn't give to have be just a dream, but it was not! Killian didn't know who he was more upset with, Belle for making him think she loved him and going off with Rumpelstiltskin or Rumpelstiltskin for stealing away the one he loved.

Now that Rumpelstiltskin had Belle with him along with Baelfire, Rumpelstiltskin would have what Killian did not: a chance for a happy ending with a wonderful family that loved him. The mere thought alone made Killian feel sick with envy and he was sorely tempted to rip out his heart to make the pain go away but instead, he chose to down a few glasses of rum to dull the ache. Killian was furious with Rumpelstiltskin and felt quite jealous, but deep down he knew it was better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.

XXX

After leaving Pan's palace, Rumpelstiltskin took Belle to the place he'd been calling home for the past twelve months.

Neither of them went inside. Instead, Rumpelstiltskin just gazed at Belle as he stood less than a foot away. The situation had finally settled on him. After a year apart, Rumpelstiltskin was finally reunited with his true love, with his Belle. She still loved him and she'd willingly gone with him despite knowing what it would cost her.

Tears came to Rumpelstiltskin's eyes. "Belle…"

"Rumpel…" said Belle, softly as tears pooled in her own eyes.

Without further hesitation, Belle wrapped her arms around Rumpelstiltskin's neck and kissed him with an intense passion as his arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her in closer to him.

"I'm so sorry," said Rumpelstiltskin, when they broke apart. "I'm sorry I didn't come for you. But I didn't want to drag you into this." He'd known that Belle was searching for him all year, but he hadn't allowed himself to be found because he hadn't wanted Belle to lead a fugitive's life when she deserved far better and he didn't want to risk her refusing to come with him as Killian had. He should've known better. "I just wanted what was best for you. Forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive," said Belle, as she wiped away his tears with the pads of her thumbs. "You're here now. We're together and that's all that matters. I knew you'd be back. I knew I'd find you."

Rumpelstiltskin smiled. "Your unwavering faith constantly astounds me," he murmured. He brushed a lock of hair out of Belle's face as she chuckled. It brought joy to his heart to hear her laugh and see her smile. He'd missed both dreadfully. "But after all that I've done this past year, after everything that's been said about me, why haven't you given up on me?"

"I learned a long time ago that when you find something that's worth fighting for, you never give up," said Belle. "Everything you've done has been to stop Pan. I might not like some of your methods, but you never hurt anyone who was innocent and your intentions are good and you've done a lot of good this past year. And I don't care what anyone says about you. You're not a villain, you're a good man. I love you. Always have."

"I love you too," said Rumpelstiltskin. "And I've missed you so much. There hasn't been a single day that's gone by that I haven't thought of you." And there hadn't been a single night that he hadn't dreamt of Belle, of holding her in his arms again, having their happy ending.

Belle kissed him again for that. "It was the same for me. Ever since you left for the Golden City, you and Baelfire were the first things I thought of when I woke up and the last things before I went to sleep at night. Now I finally have my boys back."

Rumpelstiltskin smiled before looking hesitant. "Belle…are you _absolutely sure _you want this? You won't be able to go back to your old life if you stay. And what about your people? They'll need their queen."

"You needn't worry. My mind's made up and my people are taken care of," assured Belle. "I did some work with my council. If anything happened to me, my crown is to be passed onto my cousin. She'll be a good queen. And I don't need my old life. The only life I want is this one. One with you and Baelfire. As long as we're together, that's all that matters to me."

Rumpelstiltskin felt as though his heart was going to burst. "Oh, Belle, you've given me more than I could ever give you, but I will try. I am now and for all the future, yours."

Belle's brown eyes lit up as she looked hopeful. "Wait…what're you saying?"

Rumpelstiltskin got down on one knee and then held out a ring. It was a thin, dark gold band adorned with a masterfully crafted dark gold rose with a diamond in the center.

"Will you marry me?" asked Rumpelstiltskin.

"Yes," said Belle, happily.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled as he slid the ring on Belle's fingers and then took her into his arms and kissed her.

"Now, I think it's time we went inside. I'm sure our son's going to get worried," said Belle.

Rumpelstiltskin's heart leapt at hearing Belle refer to Baelfire as 'our son,' as he took her hand into his and intertwined their fingers before entering his home.

"Tink, Bae, I'm home!" called Rumpelstiltskin.

Upon hearing Rumpelstiltskin's voice, Baelfire and Tinker Bell entered the room.

"Papa, I'm glad you're home. I was starting to worry. What hap—Mama?" Baelfire's face lit up at the sight of Belle. "_Mama!_"

Baelfire immediately ran into Belle's open arms and they shared a tight embrace.

"Oh, my boy," said Belle. She pulled away for a moment so she could get a good look at him. "I've missed you so much. Look at you. You've grown up so much."

"I can't believe you're really here," said Baelfire. "I'm afraid it's another dream."

Belle shook her head. "It's no dream. I'm never going to leave you again, I promise. You, me and your father are going to be a family now." As if for proof, she showed Baelfire her engagement ring, which made Baelfire smile.

"You're getting married? Congratulations!" said Baelfire, looking overjoyed.

"The best of luck to you both," said Tinker Bell, smiling.

"Thank you, Miss—?"

"Where are my manners? I'm a fairy. My name's Tinker Bell, but everyone calls me Tink," said the fairy, as she shook Belle's hand. "I'm a friend of Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire's. It's great to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you."

"Good things, I hope," said Belle, blushing.

"Nothing but," assured Baelfire.

Rumpelstiltskin was about to say something when he felt something rustling in his pocket and remembered Archie.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I picked up an old friend on the way here," Rumpelstiltskin reached into his pocket and pulled out Archie, who was waking up from his slumber. Despite having been holding onto life by a thread thanks to Pan, Archie seemed to be in good health again thanks to Rumpelstiltskin's spell. "Hello, Archie. How're you feeling?"

"Better than I have in a _long _time," said Archie, gratefully. "So, what've I missed?"

After a few minutes of reunions and getting Archie caught up on what had happened since his disappearance, Archie was informed of the wedding plans. After offering wishes of congratulations, Archie happily agreed to marry Rumpelstiltskin and Belle.

While Tinker Bell helped Belle prepare for the ceremony, Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire got themselves prepared in their nicest clothes, with a little added magic tailoring to spruce them up for the occasion.

"You look smashing, son," said Rumpelstiltskin.

"So do you, Papa," said Baelfire. He then frowned. "Papa, is something wrong?"

"No. I just…" Rumpelstiltskin sat down on the sofa and beckoned for Baelfire to join him. "Come and sit with me. I want to talk to you about something before the ceremony."

Baelfire looked concerned as he joined his father. "What is it, Papa?"

"I just want to tell you how proud I am of you and thank you," said Rumpelstiltskin. He'd been doing a lot of thinking. While Rumpelstiltskin always showed Baelfire love and made sure he was never alone or forsaken, he felt that this conversation was long overdue. Baelfire's unfaltering strength and loyalty and love needed to be addressed.

"For what?" asked Baelfire.

"For staying with an ugly old man when you could've left," said Rumpelstiltskin. "For standing by my side all these years in spite of everything my reputation's done. For loving me and being the most wonderful of sons, even though I don't deserve you. You could've left with Killian last year, but you chose to be with me and not once has your love or loyalty ever wavered. I know I haven't been able to give you the life you deserve, or been the best of fathers, but I love you, Bae. And I am so, _so _proud to have you as my son."

Tears slid down Baelfire's cheeks. "I love you too, Papa. But you're wrong. You _do _deserve me. You never left me like Milah did. You took care of me and protected me and never let me feel unloved. It hasn't always been easy, but I'll _never _regret my choice to stay with you. I'm proud to have you as my father."

Baelfire's life hadn't always been an easy one, but he wouldn't change a single day of it. His father had always put Baelfire's needs first. Rumpelstiltskin had crippled himself just so he could be a father to the child he didn't even know. Rumpelstiltskin had been the one who worked for hours on end to provide Baelfire enough to eat, warm clothes and a roof over his head. Rumpelstiltskin had been the one who'd protected him, chased the nightmares away, played with him and always made sure that Baelfire felt loved. Rumpelstiltskin was the greatest man that Baelfire had ever known and he loved him for it.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled. "One day, this will be over and we'll lead real lives again. We'll have the fresh start we always wanted. I promise."

Baelfire's only reply was to give Rumpelstiltskin tight, loving embrace before they went outside to the garden for the wedding.

With the aid of Rumpelstiltskin's magic, the garden was stunningly beautiful. Roses of white and red were in full bloom and adorned the pathway, lanterns aglow with the light of fireflies hung from the trees, and sparkling fairy dust fell from the heavens.

Baelfire stood next to his father and Archie was hovering in the air, dressed in a tiny suit and looking quite happy.

After a few moments, Belle and Tinker Bell came down. Tinker Bell escorted Belle down the aisle and she looked lovely in her emerald green dress, but Belle's appearance took Rumpelstiltskin's breath away. Belle's hair was in an elegant bun, she was dressed in a flowing, snow white dress embroidered with gold, and she was carrying a bouquet of white flowers light dusted with sparkling gold fairy dust.

She was smiling broadly as she stood across from Rumpelstiltskin and waited to be declared his wife for all time.

"It is my great honor to officiate over this most lovely union," said Archie. "If you would like to begin your vows?"

Belle went first. "Rumpelstiltskin," she said, sounding as though she were about to cry, "this thing we have has never been easy. I've lost you so many times. But now I realize, I haven't spent my life losing you, but finding you. And if I was given the chance to do it over, I wouldn't change a thing. What we have is the greatest treasure in my life and come what may, I will love you for forever and a day."

"Belle," said Rumpelstiltskin, sounding choked with emotion. "When we met, I wasn't just a man who'd been unloved, I was hurt by love. Love had only brought me pain. My walls were up, but you broke them down. You brought me home. You brought light into my life and chased away the darkness. And I vow to you, I will never forget the distance between what I was and what I am."

Baelfire then held out the wedding rings and then they slipped them onto each other's fingers as they continued.

"I owe you more than I can ever say," said Rumpelstiltskin, as he slid on Belle's wedding ring. "How you can see the man behind the monster, I will never know."

"I never saw any monster for there is none," said Belle, as she slid Rumpelstiltskin's gold wedding band onto his finger. "The man beneath this golden exterior may be flawed, but we all are and I love you for it. Sometimes the best book has the dustiest jacket and sometimes the best teacup is chipped."

Sniffles were heard as those around the couple were all crying.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," said Archie.

Rumpelstiltskin and Belle shared a sweet, tender kiss, their first as husband and wife. Words could not describe the joy they felt in that moment. For one moment, everything was perfect. For one moment, they had their happy ending.

XXX

Later that night after the wedding celebrations were over, it was decided that Archie should leave so he could be safe and lead something of a normal life again. He was given a talisman enchanted with a Cloaking Spell to keep him concealed from Pan and sent to live with old friends of his, Gepetto and his son, Pinocchio. Though his parting was a sad one, they agreed it was for the best and they parted on good terms.

Not long after Archie left, as Baelfire and Tinker Bell slept in their rooms, Rumpelstiltskin and Belle enjoyed their first night together as husband and wife.

Rumpelstiltskin held Belle close to him as he ran his fingers through her brown hair. Part of him still could not believe this was truly happening, but nevertheless, he was glad it was.

_Rumpelstiltskin__  
><em>_Kiss me too fiercely__  
><em>_Hold me too tight__  
><em>_I need help believing__  
><em>_You're with me tonight__  
><em>_My wildest dreaming__  
><em>_Could not foresee__  
><em>_Lying beside you__  
><em>_With you wanting me_

For all his magical talents, Rumpelstiltskin had never once foreseen this moment with Belle. He'd had no idea that one day not only would they be married, but that Belle would truly love him and want him to be hers. And the moment he was having with her right then was more wondrous than his wildest of dreams and he needed her close so he could keep reassuring himself that it was real.__

_And just for this moment__  
><em>_As long as you're mine__  
><em>_I've lost all resistance__  
><em>_And crossed some border line__  
><em>_And if it turns out__  
><em>_It's over too fast__  
><em>_I'll make every last moment last__  
><em>_As long as you're mine_

With the war he was waging against Pan, Rumpelstiltskin didn't know how long he might have with Belle, but it didn't matter. Life had taught him to be thankful for every moment he had with those he loved most and he would cherish any time he had with Belle, no matter how long it was. As long as he was with her, even if it was only for a moment, as long as she was his, that was all that mattered to him.__

_Belle__  
><em>_Maybe I'm brainless__  
><em>_Maybe I'm wise__  
><em>_But you've got me seeing__  
><em>_Through different eyes__  
><em>_Somehow I've fallen__  
><em>_Under your spell__  
><em>_And somehow I'm feeling__  
><em>_It's up that I fell_

Belle cupped Rumpelstiltskin's face in her hands and pulled him in close for a tender kiss. Maybe it was crazy for her to be in love with Rumpelstiltskin, but she didn't care. From the first moment she'd met him, she'd fallen under his spell and she'd seen the world in a different light. She was content with her choice as it had only brought her happiness, the kind she'd always read about in her books but never dreamed she could have. __

_Both__  
><em>_Every moment__  
><em>_As long as you're mine__  
><em>_I'll wake up my body__  
><em>_And make up for lost time___

_Belle__  
><em>_Say there's no future__  
><em>_For us as a pair_

The year they'd spent apart had been the hardest of their lives and they were determined to never let such a thing happen again. It was incredible that they were together, the Dark One and a former Queen, a beauty and a beast, and maybe they were star-crossed lovers, but neither of them cared. All that mattered to them was each other. Come what may, they would love each other for forever and a day.__

_Both__  
><em>_And though I may know__  
><em>_I don't care__  
><em>_Just for this moment__  
><em>_As long as you're mine__  
><em>_Come be how you want to__  
><em>_And see how bright we shine__  
><em>_Borrow the moonlight__  
><em>_Until it is through__  
><em>_And know I'll be here holding you__  
><em>_As long as you're mine_

It was quite late, well after midnight when they started to go to sleep.

Belle was curled up beside Rumpelstiltskin in their bed; her head was resting on his chest as he gently rubbed her back.

"What is it?" she asked, noticing the look in his eyes.

"It's just…for the first time, I feel…_villainous_," confessed Rumpelstiltskin.

Belle chuckled. "What else?" She could tell there was something else he wasn't telling her.

Rumpelstiltskin sighed. "I wish…"

"You wish what?"

"I wish I could be handsome for you," confessed Rumpelstiltskin.

While Rumpelstiltskin had long since accepted his golden appearance, once in a while—very rarely—he wished could look like a normal human being. But for all his magical talent, permanently changing his appearance was a skill denied to him. As long as he remained in a world with magic, he would always look like a beast.

Belle's face softened. "Rumpel…"

"Don't tell me I am," he interrupted. "You don't need to lie for me."

Belle caressed his cheek. "It's not lying. It's looking at things another way. You're handsome to me. This is just part of who you are and I love you for it. Don't dwell on it anymore. Just get some sleep."

Rumpelstiltskin smiled softly and kissed Belle's head before drifting off to sleep.


	7. No Good Deed

**No Good Deed**

Throughout the night, Rumpelstiltskin found himself trapped in a vision that felt like one of his nightmares. All magic came with a price and the price for this vision was particularly unpleasant. Everything that was happening in it—every bit of fear and confusion, every bit of pain, every sight to be seen and every sensation to be felt—Rumpelstiltskin felt it all as though he was experiencing it himself.

"Rum! Rumpel, wake up! Rumpelstiltskin, _wake up!_"

Moments later, Rumpelstiltskin sat up straight in bed, breathing hard and sweating. He shook terribly as Belle tried to calm him down.

"Rumpel, shh," soothed Belle. Her tone and touch was gentle, but her eyes were full of worry. "It was just a nightmare. It's all right. You're safe."

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head as he made the room light up. "No, it wasn't a nightmare. My sister's in danger."

Belle frowned. "What, Zelena?"

"Yes, Zelena! She…she's in trouble," said Rumpelstiltskin.

"From what? What did you see?" asked Belle.

Rumpelstiltskin's brow wrinkled as he frowned in confusion. "It sounds crazy, but it was a house, flying through the sky on a cyclone. Zelena ran out of the castle to escape it and it crushed her. She's going to die if I don't get there in time."

It was one of the strangest visions he'd ever seen, but Rumpelstiltskin's visions had never once lied to him, so he knew this one to be true just like all the others.

Tinker Bell and Baelfire then burst into the room, looking frantic.

"Papa! Papa, Pan's found us!" said Baelfire. "He's coming for us."

Belle and Rumpelstiltskin exchanged horrified looks as they got out of bed and Rumpelstiltskin used magic to make them dressed quickly.

"Tell us everything," said Rumpelstiltskin.

"The crystal ball, the one you use for scrying, it went off. I went to check on it and I saw Pan and his forces. They've found our location and they're coming. They'll be here by dawn's first light," said Tinker Bell.

"The situation's worse than you think. I just saw Zelena. She's in danger. I have to go to her," said Rumpelstiltskin. Despite everything that had happened between him and Zelena, she was still his sister. He would help her this one last time and then he'd finally sever ties with her for good. "We need to find a place to go, a new sanctuary. Once we have, Tink, I want you to take Belle and Baelfire there. Keep them safe until I return."

"Yes, my lord," said Tinker Bell. "I'll pack our things."

And with that, the fairy left to collect the few possessions that were irreplaceable.

"What? No! We'll go with you, Papa," said Baelfire, stubbornly.

"Bae's right. We won't leave you, not now of all times!" said Belle.

"No, you mustn't! It's too dangerous!" said Rumpelstiltskin, firmly. "I need you to be safe. So, _please_, do as you're told!"

Baelfire looked as if he wanted to argue, but he kept quiet as he knew better than to protest when his father used that tone of voice.

"All right, listen to me. Listen to me!" said Belle. "My family has a castle on the border of the Infinite Forest. No one's ever there. We've never lived in it. It's the perfect hiding place. It's magic and it's full of tunnels and secret passageways. We'll be safe there, including you, Rumpelstiltskin. That's where we'll go and that's where we'll wait for you."

"Then it's decided," said Rumpelstiltskin. His heart was breaking but he knew he had to do this. He gave them a tight embrace. "Belle, Bae, I love you both very much and I promise, I'll see you again as soon as I can."

"We love you too, Papa," said Baelfire, sounding slightly muffled by Rumpelstiltskin's shirt.

"We'll be okay. We're going to be together, always. Just remember that we love you and never give up," said Belle, as slid down her cheeks. "Be safe, Rumpel."

Rumpelstiltskin nodded and then kissed both of their heads before departing.

XXX

The day was clear and sunny, promising a beautiful day, but Killian took no notice of it as he gathered red poppies and placed them on Zelena's grave.

Earlier that day, he'd been summoned to investigate a situation. A freak accident, one of the strangest things in the history of the magical realms, had occurred. A black cyclone, carrying a house, had appeared out of nowhere and crushed Zelena when she'd tried to escape it. Despite how terrible it sounded, there was no mourning for her, only rejoicing by her people, who were glad that Wicked Witch of the East was dead and they were free of her. With Zelena's death, the kingdom would be passed onto Zelena's successor, her cousin Glinda, who would be a far better ruler than Zelena.

Zelena's people were especially grateful to their "savior," the resident of the house, Dorothy, who'd been found in the rubble of the house along with her little dog, Toto. Dorothy was a little girl from a realm without magic who'd arrived purely by accident. She hadn't hurt Zelena on purpose and was horrified to learn that she'd done so. According to her, a cyclone had appeared in her home of Kansas and when she couldn't get to the storm cellar with her aunt and uncle in time, she'd been stuck in the house with her dog and had been transported to the Enchanted Forest. In gratitude, Dorothy was given Zelena's ruby slippers, which were rumored to be objects of powerful magic that would protect her.

With some reluctance, Dorothy accepted the ruby slippers, but all she really wanted was to go back home to Kansas and be with her Aunt Em and Uncle Henry. Killian pitied the poor child but he didn't have the power to cross realms, so he sent her off to Pan's palace with Oscar as her escort. Oscar was more than happy to take Dorothy there as he was on his way to visit Pan himself as he wished to find a way to undo Rumpelstiltskin's spell or at least get himself a new heart.

So, while Dorothy was being taken care of, Killian decided to give Zelena a proper burial. He had never cared much for Zelena but he felt a sense of obligation to her after his matchmaking had broken her heart and had decided to perform an act of good form. After recovering Zelena's body from the crash site, Killian buried her in her family's cemetery next to her mother, Cora, and had a gravestone placed there.

_**Queen Zelena**_

_**Beloved Sister and Daughter**_

_**May She Be Never Be Forgotten**_

"I'm sorry it ended this way, Zelena. I truly am," murmured Killian, as he placed the poppies on her grave. "I hope you're at peace now."

"What a touching display of grief."

Killian immediately stood up and glared at Rumpelstiltskin. He was sitting on the stone wall, dressed in the crocodile and snakeskin suit Killian had given him so long ago, and looking very displeased.

"What're you doing here, crocodile?" growled Killian.

"Bit obvious, don't you think? I've come to pay my respects. Despite her flaws, Zelena was my sister and I was her brother," said Rumpelstiltskin, as he conjured his own bouquet of flowers. "Now, are you going to let me have a moment to say good-bye or are you going to deny me this, just like you denied me taking a keepsake of hers to remember her by?"

Killian frowned. "What're you talking about?"

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes narrowed in anger. "Once again, you display your never-faltering stupidity and tactlessness. What do you think I'm talking about? All that's left of Zelena are those shoes of hers and you let her killer take off with them!"

"You're insane!" spat Killian.

"Besides the point!" snapped Rumpelstiltskin.

"That girl's not a murderer, you fool! She had nothing to do with this!" protested Killian. "Her involvement, if any, is accidental! A mere coincidence!"

Rumpelstiltskin didn't seem to share Killian's beliefs. "Regardless, it was _her _house that killed my sister, and _she _stole Zelena's property off her dead body! What kind of good person does that sort of thing? She must've been raised in a barn to not have better manners! Willingly or not, that girl's an accomplice to this tragedy, one that I plan on entertaining at my residence very soon."

"Rumpelstiltskin…"

"Silence!" Rumpelstiltskin raised his hand, removing Killian's voice. "Enough of this. I want a moment alone with my little sister, if you don't mind." Rumpelstiltskin used a spell to make Killian move away and then he knelt down on Zelena's grave and placed the flowers there. "I'm sorry, Zelena. Forgive me. I should've protected you. Forgive me."

After a long moment, Rumpelstiltskin transported him and Killian out of the cemetery and then a silvery-white dome formed around the cemetery before becoming invisible.

"What's that for?" asked Killian, pleased that Rumpelstiltskin had undone the Silencing Spell.

"Protection Spell. From now on, no one wishing to trespass or do harm to this place shall ever set foot in it. Only blood relatives who wish no harm can enter. This place will be kept safe. My family will be kept safe. I failed them before, I shan't do it again."

Rumpelstiltskin sounded quite upset. Killian felt a pang of empathy for him and despite his anger towards Rumpelstiltskin; Killian reached out and placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. The gesture was not rebuffed.

"Rumpel…you can't blame yourself for this. It's a dreadful business, but accidents will happen and not even someone as powerful as you can stop them," said Killian, gently.

It was the wrong thing to say, for Rumpelstiltskin immediately pulled away and glared at him with intense anger. He looked as though he might turn Killian into a snail and step on him or blast him with a fireball.

"An '_accident_,'" he repeated. His tone was cold and hard and it rose in volume as he spoke. "You think this was an _accident?!_"

Killian was bewildered. "Wasn't it? What else could it have been?"

Granted it was strange, but surely an accident was all it was. What else could it have been? A regime change, caused by a bizarre and unexpected twister of fate?

Rumpelstiltskin scoffed. "You think cyclones carrying houses just appear out of the blue?!"

"I don't know! I never really…"

"No, of _course _you never!" interrupted Rumpelstiltskin, furiously. "How could you? You're too busy telling everyone how _wonderful _everything is and being too blind to realize how this happened and by whose hand!"

Killian's nostrils flared and he struggled to keep control over his temper. "I'm a public figure now, mate! People expect me to—"

"Lie?" interjected Rumpelstiltskin.

"Be encouraging!" corrected Killian, angrily. "I have to raise hope, give these people reason to believe there's still good in their lives! And anyway, who're you to judge me for what I've been doing this past year when all _you _do is appear out of nowhere when you're not flying around on pixie dust, making bad deals and doing heaven knows what else!"

"Well, we can't all come and go on flying pirate ships!" snapped Rumpelstiltskin. "Whose invention was that, Pan's? Of course, even if it wasn't, I'm sure he'd still take credit for it!"

"Yes, well, a lot of us are taking things that don't belong to us, aren't we?" said Killian, bitterly. He was still furious and heartbroken over the loss of Belle and it hadn't helped when he'd spotted the wedding ring on Rumpelstiltskin's finger. Killian wasn't so stupid that he didn't realize that Rumpelstiltskin was now Belle's husband—a position in life that should've been Killian's. "But in your case, it's more than fair, considering you stole Belle from me!"

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes became cold and they sent a shiver down Killian's spine as he glared at the ship's captain.

"Now you listen to me, you stupid, selfish, egotistical _pirate_," said Rumpelstiltskin, as he jabbed his finger into Killian's chest, "I know it may be difficult for that peanut-sized brain of yours to comprehend, but I never _stole _Belle from you! She's not a prize to be won! She chose me a long time ago and if you were any kind of _real _gentleman, you'd respect her choices and keep your filthy mouth shut! I know it seems impossible to believe that someone like her could choose someone like me, but it's happened! What Belle and I have, it's _real_, honest to heaven, true love! And you can throw whatever tantrum you like, but you can't change it! She _never _belonged to you. She doesn't love you and she never did! She loves _me! _But you know what, even if I did steal her, then that makes us even, don't you think? After all, stealing away another man's beloved is your line of work."

For a brief moment, Killian's anger died down and was replaced with confusion. "What in the name of Davy Jones are you talking about?" he demanded. Had Rumpelstiltskin truly lost it?

Rumpelstiltskin pointed to Killian's good-luck charm. "Your girlfriend who gave you that, her name was Milah, wasn't it? She wasn't much taller than Belle, with dark hair, accent like mine and she loved gambling and pretty things and had wanderlust."

Subconsciously, Killian reached up and tenderly stroked his pendant. "How'd you know about Milah? I never told you her name."

Rumpelstiltskin let out a bitter laugh. "Because that pendant, the one you're so fond of, that's the one I gave to Milah for our wedding as a token of my affections." From the moment he'd first seen Killian wearing the pendant, he'd known that Killian had been the man Milah had left him for, but Rumpelstiltskin had kept quiet as Milah had broken Killian's heart as well. He hadn't intended to let Killian learn that tidbit of information, but in Rumpelstiltskin's anger, it had slipped out. "She never told you she was my wife, did she?"

Killian felt sick to his stomach but didn't let it show. He kept his face neutral. "I didn't know, mate." It wasn't a lie. Killian honestly hadn't known that Milah was married. "But in my defense, I only took her away because I loved her and because she practically _begged _me to. She never loved you! And why would she, you cowardly, excuse for a—"

He was cut off when Rumpelstiltskin held his thumb and index finger close together and then he found himself choking and gasping for air.

"Don't you _dare!_" growled Rumpelstiltskin, as he tightened his grip. "_DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A COWARD!_ Milah may have left me of her own free will, but _you _gave her the incentive to leave in the first place!" He then released Killian, and the man found himself on his knees, taking in large gulps of air. "But it doesn't matter now. Milah tossed you aside just like she did me, and now Belle's chosen me in favor of you. How does it feel to be rejected not once, but _twice_ by the one you love, I wonder? Quite painful, I'd—"

Rumpelstiltskin was cut off when Killian got to his feet and punched him in the face, hard.

Rumpelstiltskin giggled as he wiped his face. Tiny drops of blood adorned his fingertips before he cleaned and healed himself up.

"Feel better, dearie?" said Rumpelstiltskin.

"Much," said Killian. Part of him had been wanting to do that for quite some time.

"Good." Rumpelstiltskin punched Killian, knocking him down. "So do I! Now, arm yourself." He'd swiped Killian's sword and conjured another for Killian. "I hope you don't mind, but dueling a pirate with his own sword is too delicious to pass up."

"So be it!" said Killian. He was glad that Rumpelstiltskin had challenged him to a duel. He was feeling up for a good swordfight. "Tick-tock, _crocodile!_"

And with that, they began their duel.

Killian let out a battle cry and lashed out, aiming several blows at Rumpelstiltskin. Each blow was skillfully blocked. This went on for several minutes. Each blow the two men made was blocked by the other. Finally, Rumpelstiltskin disappeared and then reappeared behind Killian. He looked quite smug as he kept one of his arms behind his back, as though he were gloating.

"Ships that pass in the night," he quipped. "Well, at least _one _ship."

Killian growled and resumed fighting.

They continued to meet each other in their duel, blow for blow, getting faster and faster until Rumpelstiltskin managed to catch Killian's sword with his own and did an impressive twist that sent Killian barreling into a tree. Killian quickly rose to his feet and lunged for Rumpelstiltskin again, but this time, Killian found himself on his knees in pain when Rumpelstiltskin cut off Killian's left hand, disarming him.

Killian then braced himself for the final blow, only to be shocked when the fighting suddenly ceased and Rumpelstiltskin was hit in the neck with a dart that came out of nowhere. Just like it had been with Pan, blue magical light swirled around Rumpelstiltskin's paralyzed form.

"Good work, Captain!" said Felix, as he and the Lost Boys emerged from their hiding places. They had with them a jail cart that was being pulled by a team of mighty horses. "Sorry it took us so long to get here."

"Using my sister's death as a trap to capture me," said Rumpelstiltskin. His eyes seemed to be ablaze with fire. "And I thought you could sink no lower, you heartless pirate!"

"What?! No, I didn't know anything about this, I swear!" said Killian. He honestly hadn't known anything for he'd been told nothing. And now he was horrified and disgusted with both those he worked with as well as himself. "Rumpel, I swear on Belle's life, I didn't know!"

"It doesn't matter. You still proved useful in the Dark One's capture. Take him away!" ordered Felix. "Pan will be quite pleased to have you at last, Dark One."

Killian was about to try and do something to save his friend when suddenly, Belle and Baelfire burst out of the foliage and knocked down several Lost Boys before they held their weapons at them rather threateningly.

"Back away from my father!" demanded Baelfire.

"Belle? Baelfire?" said Killian, shocked. "How in Neptune…?"

"Shut up!" said Belle. She held a knife to his throat. "Back away from the Dark One or explain how the Lost Boys, Pan's personal guards, watched while Captain Hook the Protector of the Realms was slain!"

Killian couldn't believe this was happening.

"Belle…" he began, trying to reason with her.

But once again, he was ignored.

"Do it!" ordered Belle.

The Lost Boys backed away from Rumpelstiltskin.

Baelfire whistled loudly and then Tinker Bell appeared.

"Tink, get Rumpel out of here!" said Belle. "Don't worry about us. Just get Rumpel home!" She then repeated her order in the Ancient Fairy Language.

All fairies shared a weakness: if they were given a command in the Ancient Fairy Language, they had no choice but to obey it, no matter what it was or if they wished it. Very few people knew about it, much less knew how to speak it and unfortunately Belle was one of them.

"No!" cried Rumpelstiltskin. "Belle, Bae, don't make me leave without you!"

"Papa, you must!" said Baelfire.

They both seemed frightened but no less determined.

Rumpelstiltskin didn't like what was happening but try as he might, he could not fight off the paralyzing effect of the squid's ink. So, though he cried out terribly, he was taken away from the land and seen no more.

"I'm sorry, Killian, I truly am," murmured Belle.

"It's okay," whispered Killian.

Killian understood why Belle had done what she'd done. She was protecting the one she loved. He would've done the same in her position.

"Seize them!" ordered Felix.

Belle and Baelfire were immediately seized and shackled before they were thrown into the jail cart intended for Rumpelstiltskin.

"Take them to the clerics for questioning!" said Felix.

"Wait, what? No! Stop it!" ordered Killian. He knew the reputation of the clerics and he had no desire to see Belle and Baelfire suffer from those monsters. "You can't do this! Neither of them was going to harm me and they're no real threat to Pan! Let them go!"

None of the Lost Boys listened to him. Killian tried to fight them off and free Belle and Baelfire, but to no avail. A protective charm worn by Felix tossed Killian aside as easily as a child threw a stone and then they disappeared.

Killian was distraught. Belle and Baelfire were gone and he didn't know where their location was. He would never be able to find them now. And everything that had just happened, it was all his fault.

_What have I done? _he silently wailed. _Oh, sweet Neptune, what've I done? _

XXX

Meanwhile, Rumpelstiltskin was being taken to the castle that bordered on the Infinite Forest.

It wasn't long before Rumpelstiltskin was free of the squid ink's paralyzing effect and safe within the confines of the castle. Once he was free, he began smashing every glass object he could find as he needed something to take his anger out on.

Rumpelstiltskin mentally berated himself as he destroyed whatever he could find. How could he have been so stupid? He knew Pan was getting desperate to capture him. Why hadn't he foreseen that they would use Zelena earlier? Better yet, why had he gone to visit her when he knew perfectly well Zelena's death was no accident? Why hadn't he just left after casting the Protection Spell? _Why _had he fought with Killian and goaded the pirate into a duel? Why had he let his anger get the better of him when he could've gone and joined his wife and son in safety? He was such a fool, a complete and utter fool! And now because of his foolishness, Belle and Baelfire were probably lost to him forever.

"My lord! My lord, stop! _Rumpelstiltskin, stop it!_" said Tinker Bell, as she grabbed his arm, preventing him from breaking more glass. She rarely called him by his name, and when she did, it was usually when she was particularly frightened or angry. "Stop. This isn't going to help anything."

"It'll help _me!_" he growled. "It'll make me feel better!"

"Maybe so, but it's not going to help Belle and Baelfire!" said Tinker Bell, sternly. "They need you right now! But if making yourself feel better by blaming someone is what matters to you, then by all means, choose me."

Rumpelstiltskin's anger faded away as he stared at her. "Why on earth would I blame you?"

"Because it's my fault," said Tinker Bell, as tears came to her eyes. "If I had been able to ignore Belle's commands, I would've been able to save all three of you. I am so, so sorry. I know it's no excuse, but I had no choice but to obey her. I didn't want to, I tried to fight it, but I wasn't strong enough. Forgive me."

Rumpelstiltskin's face softened. "I don't blame you, Tink." He was upset, but not with her. She'd been nothing but a good, loyal ally in his fight against Pan as well as a good friend. He knew that she'd had no choice but to obey Belle's command. If anything, he was upset with himself. But it didn't matter. Right now, he had more pressing matters to deal with. "Fetch me the Grimoire, and then go out and see if you can find Belle and Bae. Once that's done, return and place whatever defenses you can up. We need to be prepared."

"Yes, my lord. Right away," said Tinker Bell. She retrieved the spell book and then disappeared to try and locate his wife and son.

While she was gone, Rumpelstiltskin poured over the Grimorie in a desperate attempt to find the right spell to save his wife and son and praying his efforts would not be in vain. When he believed he'd found the right one, he began to chant the incantation.

_Rumpelstiltskin__  
><em>_Belle! Baelfire! __  
><em>_Eleka nahmen nahmen__  
><em>_Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen__  
><em>_Eleka nahmen nahmen__  
><em>_Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen___

_Let their flesh not be torn__  
><em>_Let their blood leave no stain__  
><em>_When they beat them__  
><em>_Let them feel no pain__  
><em>_Let their bones never break__  
><em>_And however they try__  
><em>_To destroy them__  
><em>_Let them never die!__  
><em>_Let them never die!__  
><em>

Sparks flew and power coursed through Rumpelstiltskin's veins as he invoked his magic. The spells he was trying were great ones and even then, they came with a price and he was unsure if they would work, but that didn't matter. He didn't care what it took, he had to save Belle and Baelfire. They were the best part of his life, his reasons for living. He couldn't lose them, not now. If he did this right, they would be unharmed and safe and then back with him where they belonged.

___Eleka nahmen nahmen__  
><em>_Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen__  
><em>_Eleka nahmen nahmen__  
><em>_Ah tum ah tum eleka…eleka…_

Rumpelstiltskin began to grow frustrated as he checked his crystal ball, searching for any sign of Belle and Baelfire and finding none. He'd been trying every spell he could find and knew to save his wife and son and as far as he knew, he'd accomplished nothing. He was trying as hard as he could. Why wasn't it working? He was growing more afraid and angry with each passing moment. Was this all for naught? Had he truly failed them as he feared?__

_What good is this chanting?__  
><em>_I don't even know what I'm doing!__  
><em>_I don't even know what trick I ought to try!__  
><em>_Belle, Baelfire, where are you?__  
><em>_Already dead or bleeding?__  
><em>_One more disaster I can add to my__  
><em>_Generous supply!__  
><em>_No good deed goes unpunished__  
><em>_No act of charity goes unresented__  
><em>_No good deed goes unpunished__  
><em>_That's my new creed__  
><em>_My road of good intentions__  
><em>_Led where such roads always lead__  
><em>_No good deed__  
><em>_Goes unpunished!_

When Tinker Bell returned with a distraught look on her face, Rumpelstiltskin felt as though his heart had been crushed into dust. He'd failed. He'd failed his beloved wife and son. They were most certainly gone forever and he would never see them again in this life. Belle and Baelfire's deaths were on his hands. All the good he'd intended for them had only backfired, just like every other good deed he'd tried in his life. __

_Zelena…__  
><em>_Belle…__  
><em>_Baelfire…__  
><em>_BAELFIRE!_

The more Rumpelstiltskin thought of all the good he'd tried to do for his loved ones with his powers, the more he realized what a failure he was and all the pain and misery his magic had brought his family.

Zelena had been paralyzed all her life because of him and because he'd fixed it, she'd been left heartbroken. Worse still, he'd abandoned her just like Cora had done to him and she'd paid for that with her life. He'd tried to do good for her and it had destroyed her.

Belle, his true love, his beloved wife…she'd had a future as respected and beloved queen and that future was lost to her because he'd used his powers to bring her into his fugitive's life. She was gone now and it was all because of him, because he'd failed to do real good.

And Baelfire…sweet, innocent, and loyal Bae, his precious son…Rumpelstiltskin had tried to provide a good life to his boy and the child had had to endure the pain of being a cowardly monster's son. Now Baelfire was gone forever and it was all Rumpelstiltskin's fault. __

_One question haunts and hurts__  
><em>_Too much, too much to mention…__  
><em>_Was I really seeking good__  
><em>_Or just seeking attention?__  
><em>_Is that all good deeds are__  
><em>_When looked at with an ice-cold eye?__  
><em>_If that's all good deeds are__  
><em>_Maybe that's the reason why_

All his life, Rumpelstiltskin had tried to do good, to use his accursed powers for the benefit of others. But had he truly done it for the reasons he'd thought or had his lifelong attempt to do good, just been one desperate cry for attention? Had it all just been his way of fulfilling his desire to love and be loved after being rejected and unloved for so long? Had everything he'd done simply been his way of trying to escape the painful, lonely he'd been forced to lead because of what he looked like, because of what he was and what he was capable of? If the answer was yes, then it was no wonder why he was suffering so much. It was what he deserved. __

_No good deed goes unpunished__  
><em>_All helpful urges should be circumvented__  
><em>_No good deed goes unpunished__  
><em>_Sure, I meant well -__  
><em>_Well, look at what well-meant did!__  
><em>_All right, enough - so be it__  
><em>_So be it, then!__  
><em>_Let all the realms be agreed__  
><em>_I'm a villain through and through!__  
><em>_Since I cannot succeed__  
><em>_Belle, Bae, in saving you__  
><em>_I promise no good deed__  
><em>_Will I attempt to do again!__  
><em>_Ever again!__  
><em>_No good deed__  
><em>_Will I do again!_

Rumpelstiltskin was man who knew how to endure pain and suffering and still retain his humanity. No more. He was done trying to do good and being punished for it. Belle and Baelfire's deaths were the last straw. Now that Pan had taken away the ones he loved most, Rumpelstiltskin had nothing left to lose.

All his life he'd been seen as evil, a monster and a villain. Maybe it was time to show them exactly what he could be. He would no longer hide in the shadows as he fought against Pan. He would wage a full-out war and show his enemies no quarter. He would start being what everyone perceived him to be. He would show them just how much of a villain he could be.

"You want the Dark One?" he murmured, as he began preparing his next battle move. "Then I'll be the Dark One!"

Pan had just made a deadly mistake and Rumpelstiltskin would ensure that he paid the price for it. No one crossed the Dark One.

XXX

Three days later, war was making itself known in the Enchanted Forest and Neverland.

Now that Rumpelstiltskin had nothing left to lose, he was more dangerous than ever and now he was making a full assault on Pan and his followers. He made no secret of his location and he showed no restraint when he used his powers. Little mercy was shown to those in Pan's inner circle and it made Rumpelstiltskin's reputation as the villainous Dark One grow.

And if that wasn't enough, Prince David and those like him were rebelling against their evil parents in order to restore peace and prosperity in their lands and thanks to the deals they were making with Rumpelstiltskin and the alliances they made with magical creatures such as fairies and whatnot, they were succeeding in their efforts.

The little girl who'd unwittingly killed Zelena, Dorothy, had been forced into a bargain with Pan. He consented to send her back to her world and family but if, and only if, she destroyed Rumpelstiltskin and brought back his dagger as proof. Dorothy had no wish to do anything of the like as she terrified of Rumpelstiltskin because of his reputation, but she agreed as she wanted to be back home quite badly.

But any hope of Dorothy succeeding in her task was gone when she was snatched off the road to Rumpelstiltskin's castle by the Dark One himself. No one knew her fate and in an act of the utmost desperation, an army of clerics was summoned to deal with Rumpelstiltskin once and for all. Since it was believed that whoever held Rumpelstiltskin's dagger had the power to destroy him, the mission was to find the dagger and then end him with it.

When the clerics were summoned, it attracted quite the crowd, who cheered them on and wished them luck in their mission to rid the realms of the Dark One.

_Crowd__  
><em>_Go and hunt him!__  
><em>_And find him!__  
><em>_And kill him!___

_Regina__  
><em>_Good fortune, clerics!_

The clerics were armed to the teeth with their special weapons to cleanse the realm of the Dark One. Among other things that couldn't be spoken of, their arsenal also contained squid ink, fairy dust, and many amulets and talismans designed to protect them from Rumpelstiltskin's dark magic. __

_Clerics__  
><em>_Go and hunt him!__  
><em>_And find him!__  
><em>_And kill him!___

_Oscar__  
><em>_Kill the Dark One!___

_Clerics__  
><em>_Villains must be punished__  
><em>_Evil effectively eliminated__  
><em>_Villains must be punished__  
><em>_Kill the Dark One!_

To make matters worse, Oscar was leading the charge.

Like he had with Dorothy, Pan had promised Oscar his heart's desire if Rumpelstiltskin was destroyed and the flying monkey from Oz was all too happy to lend a hand, especially once Dorothy was taken and he wanted vengeance for his friend's kidnapping.

"And this is more than just a service to Peter Pan!" declared Oscar, as he gave the army a rousing speech to further encourage their fear and anger. "I have a personal score to settle with Rum—with the Dark One!" __

_It's due to him I'm a flying beast!__  
><em>_His spell made this happen!__  
><em>_So for once I'm glad I'm heartless__  
><em>_I'll be heartless killing him!___

The crowd and clerics cheered for Oscar and some of the villagers even volunteered to join the clerics in their mission. It was tragic to know that more often, the hearts of men were joined together in fear and hatred instead of compassion and peace. _  
><em>During all this, Killian watched it all from the bow of his ship, feeling horrified and helpless and wishing he could do something to stop it, but he couldn't.

He was different now in more ways than one. His left hand had been replaced with a hook, which made his new surname all the more suitable for him. He was not joining in with the crowd and clerics because he no longer wished to fight Rumpelstiltskin. He'd had a great deal of time to think and he'd come to certain conclusions.

Regina then appeared in a whirl of black smoke. "Enjoying the view, Captain Hook? Quite a sight, isn't?"

"That's one way of putting it," said Killian, as he gripped the rail of his ship. "Personally, I think it's time to stop this insanity. It's gone too far! Why're you sending an army of clerics against Rumpelstiltskin? You know what those men are capable of! Why aren't you stopping it?"

Regina waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry that pretty little head of yours. Rumpelstiltskin can take himself."

"At the cost of how many lives?" challenged Killian.

Wars had causalities, that much he knew, but there had to be a limit and even then, all reason went out the window when one dealt with Rumpelstiltskin. Killian knew Rumpelstiltskin's mind. If Rumpelstiltskin didn't turn them all into snails and squish them, he'd probably incinerate them or give them a fate worse than death.

"War has casualties, Captain. Either deal with it or hide away," said Regina, coldly.

Killian let out a growl of frustration but made no further argument. "Madame, something's been troubling me about Zelena and that cyclone." Since his confrontation with Rumpelstiltskin, Killian had been thinking and he'd remembered that one of Regina's talents was weather control and he was starting to realize that perhaps Zelena's 'accidental' death wasn't one.

"I don't see why it would. Everyone has their time and apparently, Zelena's came," said Regina. Her tone held an edge to it, a warning one but Killian ignored this.

"Was it? Or did you—"

Killian was cut off when Regina plunged her hand into his chest and tightly gripped his heart. She didn't pull it out and crush it, but the look in her eyes spoke of how much she wanted to and her will to do it.

"Now, you listen to me, mister," she growled, "you may have fooled everyone else in the realms with this 'aren't I good' routine, but you know better. You've wanted this from the beginning and now you're getting what you wanted. So just smile and wave and shut up! Because if you don't, I'll take your heart and crush it! Understand me?"

Killian just nodded and then Regina released her grip on his heart before she disappeared.__

_Crowd__  
><em>_Kill him! Kill the Dark One!___

_All__  
><em>_Villains must be punished!__  
><em>_Brave clerics, I would join you if I could!__  
><em>_Because evilness must be punished!__  
><em>_Punished! __  
><em>_Punished!__  
><em>_For good!_

Once Regina was gone, Killian ordered his men to set sail for Rumpelstiltskin's castle and to hide the ship from prying eyes. He knew what had to be done. It was something he should've done a _long _time ago.


	8. Finale

**Finale**

At Rumpelstiltskin's castle, he was preparing his next move against Pan and planning to deal with the girl from Kansas and her little dog, too.

He'd been watching her from his crystal ball and had witnessed her being backed into a deal with Pan, (and scoffing in disbelief that Killian had actually sent the child to that monstrous liar when he knew full well the truth of Pan's magic) and was waiting for the right moment before taking her to his castle. He didn't have to wait long, for once Dorothy and Oscar were alone on the pathway, Rumpelstiltskin snapped his fingers and then Dorothy and Toto appeared in the castle.

"Welcome, dearie, to the Dark Castle!" cackled Rumpelstiltskin.

Dorothy made no reply. She just looked terrified and clutched her dog close to her chest.

"Oh, dear me. Where are my manners? We haven't been properly introduced." He gave her a little bow. "Rumpelstiltskin. Or as others know me, the Dark One of the West. And you are—?"

"D-Dorothy," she stammered. "Dorothy Gale and this is Toto."

"Pleasure," said Rumpelstiltskin, with a hint of sarcasm. "So, you're the one who squashed Zelena and was sent here to kill me. Must be quite a powerful witch for Pan to think you can defeat me like that!"

"But I didn't mean to kill anyone!" said Dorothy, desperately. "I don't _want _to kill anyone. I'm not even a witch! Magic doesn't exist where I'm from. I just want to go home to Aunt Em and Uncle Henry. Please, I just want to go home."

She began to cry and it was then that Rumpelstiltskin finally got a good look at Dorothy. She was small, maybe four feet at most in height. She wore her hair in pigtails tied with ribbons and a little child's dress in blue and white. She was just a child. A mere _child_, one who was innocent just as Killian had said and didn't wish to harm anyone. She was just a stranger in a strange land who only wanted to go home.

Rumpelstiltskin's heart went out to Dorothy and he found himself kneeling down to her level and holding out a handkerchief for her to take.

"There, there, dearie. Dry your tears," said Rumpelstiltskin, gently. "You needn't be afraid. I won't hurt you."

Dorothy wiped away her tears with the handkerchief and she stared at him in both confusion and relief.

"You won't hurt me?" she said. "Or curse me?"

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head. "No. In fact, why don't I get you something to eat? You must be hungry after your journey."

Dorothy couldn't believe what she was hearing. The Dark One, the most dangerous and evil villains in the realms, the one she'd been warned about, was showing her extraordinary gentle kindness like a father did to their child. She was surprised, but nevertheless, she accepted his offer and ended up having a small meal served to her while she and Rumpelstiltskin talked.

"So, Pan warned you that I'd be after those shoes you're wearing, did he?" said Rumpelstiltskin.

Dorothy nodded.

"Well, he's right. I _do _want them. But I don't suppose he told you _why _I want them so badly?"

Dorothy shook her head. "It's because of the magic they possess, isn't it?"

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head. "No. It's because the Wicked Witch was my little sister, Zelena, and those shoes are all I have left of her. I wanted a keepsake to remember her by, that's all."

Dorothy looked shocked and then sad. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"I know you didn't. But the fact remains, I want those shoes back and I'm afraid you're not going to be able to fulfill your end of Pan's bargain. But even if you could, it wouldn't matter," said Rumpelstiltskin.

"What do you mean?" asked Dorothy.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, Miss Gale, but Pan lied to you. His magic's not powerful enough to send you back to your realm," said Rumpelstiltskin.

Dorothy's face fell. "So, I can't go home? I'm never going to see my family again."

Rumpelstiltskin held up a hand, stopping her from crying. "I didn't say that. I said _Pan _can't send you back. _I, _however, _can_ and I shall."

Dorothy's face lit up. "Really? You will?"

"For a price," said Rumpelstiltskin. He conjured a contract and a quill. "Here's the deal. If you give me the ruby slippers, I'll send you and Toto home. You'll be back with your dear old aunt and uncle, safe and sound. So, do we have a deal?"

Dorothy didn't hesitate. She immediately signed the contract and then handed over Zelena's ruby slippers. Once they were in his possession, Rumpelstiltskin placed them in a box where they'd be kept safe.

"And now, to business. Follow me." Rumpelstiltskin led Dorothy to a very large mirror framed in gold. "This is the Mirror of Desire, so named for having the power to send you wherever you so desire as long as there's a mirror or another reflective surface on the other side."

"How does it work?" asked Dorothy.

"Place your hand on the glass and think of your home and those you love most," he said. "Once their image appears, walk through the mirror and then you'll be home. Don't be scared. It's perfectly safe. Just do as I've said."

Dorothy seemed a bit frightened but nonetheless, she did as instructed and as promised, her home in Kansas and aunt and uncle's image appeared in the mirror and the mirror's glass texture changed into a portal.

"There, see? Just as I said," said Rumpelstiltskin, softly. "Now, off with you."

Dorothy smiled at him and then her expression changed. "Wait. I almost forgot." Dorothy reached into her pocket and pulled out a beautiful emerald and silver pendant. "I found this in the rubble when I came here. I didn't know where it came from. Was this Zelena's?"

"Yes, it was," said Rumpelstiltskin, softly. It was the pendant he'd given to Zelena for her first birthday. She'd loved it so much that she'd never taken it off. "Thank you."

Dorothy replied by giving him a tight hug.

Rumpelstiltskin was surprised as he was unaccustomed to being embraced by children, except for precious Baelfire.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"For not being the person that Pan described you as," said Dorothy. "And for letting me go home. Thank you so much."

Rumpelstiltskin smiled in spite of himself and patted Dorothy's head. "You're Welcome. Now, off with you. I'm sure your aunt and uncle must be worried sick."

Dorothy smiled and then disappeared through the portal.

Just for safe measure, Rumpelstiltskin watched Dorothy being reunited with her aunt and uncle and then left the room to resume his work.

XXX

Not half an hour later, Rumpelstiltskin's work was interrupted and it was by the sound of his magical alarms going off. Someone was trespassing in his castle.

Deciding to deal with the intruder himself rather than let his magic security system handle it, Rumpelstiltskin snapped his fingers and then a large chest hopped into the room and spat out the intruder onto the floor.

Rumpelstiltskin wasn't happy in the slightest to see who it was. It was Killian, same as he ever was, except he now wore a hook in place of the hand Rumpelstiltskin had cut off.

"Ow…" moaned Killian, as he rubbed his face with his hand. "You really love torturing me, don't you?"

"Stick around and you can find how much," said Rumpelstiltskin, coldly. "What do you think you're doing here, Hook?"

"I'm here to talk," said Killian, as he stood up.

"Not interested," said Rumpelstiltskin, flatly. "Now, be a good pirate and get out."

He turned around and went back to his work, hoping Killian would leave but the pirate didn't.

"You don't want to talk. Fine. _I'll _talk. You listen," said Killian. "Rumpel, you need to stop this. There's an army of clerics headed here to deal with you and they'll be here before the day's out."

Rumpelstiltskin rolled his eyes. Really? Clerics? That's what Killian was worried about? What a fool. Rumpelstiltskin was well-aware of Pan's latest plan of attack and he was prepared for it. He wasn't afraid.

"I know."

Killian spluttered in shock. "You know? You _know? _You know and you're not leaving?"

"I have no intention of leaving, no," said Rumpelstiltskin, crossly. "And so what if they come? I don't care and neither should you. So, quit badgering me!"

"Rumpel, I know you don't want to hear this but someone has to say it. You're out of control! I mean, come on! You're showing your foes next to no quarter! And this business with Dorothy. I mean, really! Kidnapping a little girl for shoes? They're just shoes! Let it go!" said Killian.

"I _did. _The girl's been dealt with and I got what I wanted," said Rumpelstiltskin, annoyed.

Killian paled. "Oh, sweet Davy Jones. Rumpel, you didn't…?"

Rumpelstiltskin growled in frustration as he faced Killian. "What kind of man do you take me for? Of course, I didn't! I made a deal with her. Once she gave me the shoes, I sent her home safe and sound. What do you take me for? I don't harm children!"

Killian heaved a sigh of relief and relaxed. "I'm glad to hear it. But Rumpel…what's happened to you? Last we met, you kept your battle with Pan in the shadows. Now, it's out in the open. What happened? Did Belle and Baelfire…?"

"They're gone, Killian," interrupted Rumpelstiltskin. His eyes became dull with grief and his voice heavy with pain. "When they were taken, I tried but I couldn't save them. We've seen their faces for the last time."

Killian's eyes filled with tears and he looked as though he was about to be physically sick. "I'm sorry, mate," he said, as his voice cracked. "I'm so, so sorry. I never wanted this. I'm sorry."

Rumpelstiltskin made no reply. He just turned away and gripped his table so hard it began to crack under the pressure.

"But it doesn't change the fact that you need to stop this before it's too late," said Killian. "You can't go on like this."

"I can do whatever I want!" said Rumpelstiltskin, fiercely. He was not in the mood for this. "I'm the Dark One of the West! And what does it matter? Why should I care if I die? I've got nothing left to lose and Pan has to be stopped! I will not let him keep up this façade and tyranny!"

"I know, but you're not alone, mate!" said Killian. "You _do _have something to lose!"

Rumpelstiltskin stared at him. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me," said Killian. He looked regretful and sad. "Look, last year in the Golden City when we both made our choices…every day since then, I've regretted it. I regret it all—staying to be my brother's successor, letting you suffer Pan's wrath alone, the way I reacted with Belle and our fight—all of it. I should've gone with you, stood up for you or done _something _to stop Pan. But I didn't. You're my friend and I let you down. I've accused you of betraying me, but the truth is, I betrayed you first after that fiasco in the Golden City last year.

"When you offered me the chance to go with you, I was afraid and I let that fear get the better of me. I was the coward; you were the hero, not the other way around. And I know it's late, but I don't want to be that coward anymore. I want to help you fight against Pan. I'll do anything you want. I'll serve under your command. Heck, I'll even help us leave the realms so we can leave in peace! I will do _anything_ for you and I'll gladly do it, but I need you to stop this merciless rampage first. So, Rumpel, I'm begging you…stop this, for the sake of a new partnership and fixing a broken friendship, if nothing else. _Please_."

Rumpelstiltskin was quiet as he contemplated this. To say he was shocked to learn that Killian regretted their falling out and wanted to make amends and help him would be putting it mildly. If it wasn't for the fact he could tell Killian was telling the truth, he would've declared it a lie. But regardless, it also made happy to know he had his friend back. He had missed Killian's friendship terribly since the previous year.

Before he could make any reply, Tinker Bell flew in, carrying a message.

"My lord, this just arrived for you," she said.

Rumpelstiltskin took the message from Tinker Bell. What he read left him speechless and happy, but he needed to make sure it wasn't some trick.

"Tink, who gave you this?" demanded Rumpelstiltskin.

"They're in the garden," said Tinker Bell. "I don't recognize them. Do you?"

Rumpelstiltskin went to the window and Killian joined him. There was no one there except for a mother swan and her cygnet. But Rumpelstiltskin knew better.

Quickly, he conjured a piece of parchment and a quill and scribbled out a reply. "Tink, give this to them. Then I need you to make yourself scarce for an hour or two. I need to have a chat with my old friend."

"Okay," said Tinker Bell.

"Oh, one last thing," said Rumpelstiltskin. "Consider your debt paid in full."

Tinker Bell stared at him, looking both hurt and confused. "You're sending me away?"

"No, no, no," said Rumpelstiltskin, quickly. "I'm just saying that you don't have to stay with me any longer if you don't wish to. You no longer have any obligation to me. You're free." He was lying and telling the truth at the same time. He was freeing Tinker Bell because her debt had been paid in full but also because he didn't want her caught in the crossfire that was sure to come.

Tinker Bell looked relieved and then afraid as she embraced him. "Thank you, for freeing me. But I'm not leaving. I'm coming straight back after an hour or two."

Rumpelstiltskin only smiled softly in response as Tinker Bell departed.

"What was that all about?" asked Killian.

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head over," said Rumpelstiltskin, briskly. "But you'll be pleased to know that I've changed my mind. I'll do as you ask. I'll stop this 'merciless rampage.' _But_," he added when Killian opened his mouth to speak, "I don't intend to cease fighting or leave just yet. I have one last move to make."

"Fine," said Killian, sighing. It wasn't quite the answer he was hoping for, but he would take what he could get.

"Killian…" began Rumpelstiltskin. He sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. Why couldn't the words come easily to him? But he had to tell Killian before it was too late, no matter how hard it was. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything."

Killian wasn't the only one responsible for what happened between them. Part of the blame lay on Rumpelstiltskin's shoulders as well. He regretted it all and wanted to fix it if he could.

"You're my best friend, the only one I ever had," he confessed.

Killian's eyes glistened with tears. "And I've had so many friends, but you're the only one that mattered to me."

Rumpelstiltskin smiled at this. "We're quite a pair, aren't we? We're so different yet so alike. We're both such stupid, idiotic people. One part brave, three parts fool."

"No argument there," chuckled Killian, through his tears.

"We started out with such dreams and hope, and now look at us," murmured Rumpelstiltskin. "Look at _me_." He beckoned to his surroundings and himself. "I'm limited. Just look at me. I'm limited. And just look at you, you can do all I couldn't do, Killian." Because of Rumpelstiltskin's chosen path, his options were limited now whereas Killian's were limitless. "So, now it's up to you. For both of us. Now, it's up to you."

Killian's heart sank when he realized what Rumpelstiltskin was saying. He didn't want to hear it, but at the same time, he knew it had to be said. So, he did the only thing he could.

___Killian__  
><em>_I've heard it said__  
><em>_That people come into our lives for a reason__  
><em>_Bringing something we must learn__  
><em>_And we are led__  
><em>_To those who help us most to grow__  
><em>_If we let them__  
><em>_And we help them in return__  
><em>_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true__  
><em>_But I know I'm who I am today__  
><em>_Because I knew you…___

_Like a comet pulled from orbit__  
><em>_As it passes a sun__  
><em>_Like a stream that meets a boulder__  
><em>_Halfway through the wood__  
><em>_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?__  
><em>_But because I knew you__  
><em>_I have been changed for good _

Before Rumpelstiltskin had entered Killian's life; Killian had been a shallow, pathetic excuse for a man with no real friends to call his own. Now, because of what Rumpelstiltskin had taught him, Killian was a better man, braver and stronger. He'd never known true friendship before Rumpelstiltskin had become his friend and it was one of the greatest treasures in his life. Killian was changed because of what he'd experienced with Rumpelstiltskin and he wouldn't change a single moment for anything.__

_Rumpelstiltskin__  
><em>_It well may be__  
><em>_That we will never meet again__  
><em>_In this lifetime__  
><em>_So let me say before we part__  
><em>_So much of me__  
><em>_Is made of what I learned from you__  
><em>_You'll be with me__  
><em>_Like a handprint on my heart__  
><em>_And now whatever way our stories end__  
><em>_I know you have re-written mine__  
><em>_By being my friend…__  
><em>

Rumpelstiltskin smiled as he listened to Killian. Killian wasn't the only one changed by their friendship. Rumpelstiltskin was too. Before they'd become friends, Rumpelstiltskin's life had been lonely one, devoid of friendship and belonging and full of self-loathing. Killian had helped him to see that he wasn't a coward and gotten him to heal his crippled leg and become someone better. Because of Killian, Rumpelstiltskin had found the truest friend he could've asked for and so much of the man he was now, was because of him.

___Like a ship blown from its mooring__  
><em>_By a wind off the sea__  
><em>_Like a seed dropped by a skybird__  
><em>_In a distant wood__  
><em>_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?__  
><em>_But because I knew you___

_Killian__  
><em>_Because I knew you___

_Both__  
><em>_I have been changed for good___

_Rumpelstiltskin__  
><em>_And just to clear the air__  
><em>_I ask forgiveness__  
><em>_For the things I've done you blame me for_

Tears slid down Rumpelstiltskin's cheeks as he placed his hand on Killian's hook and hung his head.

Regret and sorrow threatened to overwhelm him. He'd caused his friend so much pain and heartache. It didn't matter that most of it had happened because he wasn't thinking because of his anger. He never should've crossed those lines. He wouldn't have blamed Killian for hating him forever for it, but he still craved Killian's forgiveness.__

_Killian__  
><em>_But then, I guess we know__  
><em>_There's blame to share_

Killian lifted Rumpelstiltskin's chin and their eyes met as Killian placed his hand on Rumpelstiltskin's. There was no hint of anger or judgment in Killian's eyes, only respect and compassion. He'd forgiven Rumpelstiltskin a long time ago and no longer blamed him for anything that had gone wrong in his life. __

_Both__  
><em>_And none of it seems to matter anymore__  
><em>

What'd happened in the past no longer mattered. They'd both done things to each other that they regretted over the past year and now it was time to let go of those grievances. They were no longer enemies, but reconciled friends. More than friends, even. Brothers in all but blood. That was never going to change no matter what.

___Killian__  
><em>_Like a comet pulled from orbit__  
><em>_As it passes a sun__  
><em>_Like a stream that meets a boulder__  
><em>_Halfway through the wood___

_Rumpelstiltskin__  
><em>_Like a ship blown from its mooring__  
><em>_By a wind off the sea__  
><em>_Like a seed dropped by a skybird__  
><em>_In a distant wood___

_Both__  
><em>_Who can say if I've been__  
><em>_Changed for the better?__  
><em>_I do believe I have been__  
><em>_Changed for the better_

Rumpelstiltskin held Killian's hand in his as he swallowed painfully.

This was proving to be harder than he thought. Chances were this was going to be the last time they ever spoke and he knew they didn't have long. He wanted to make this moment last forever, but he knew he couldn't. Life had taught him to squeeze in every good moment while it lasted, for nothing could last forever.

It scared them both to think what might've been if Killian and Rumpelstiltskin had never known each other. Rumpelstiltskin might still be the crippled, self-loathing man he used to be and Killian might still be the shallow fool he once was. Their time together, however brief, had changed them both for the better and the time they'd spent together was something they would cherish until their dying days.

Rumpelstiltskin thanked whoever was listening that he'd accepted Killian's offer of friendship that night at the Enchanted Ballroom, and Killian was silently grateful that he'd made the offer in the first place. Their lives had been changed because of their friendship and it had been for the better.__

_Killian__  
><em>_And because I knew you…___

_Rumpelstiltskin__  
><em>_Because I knew you…___

_Both__  
><em>_Because I knew you…__  
><em>_I have been changed for good…_

Killian and Rumpelstiltskin shared a tight, brotherly embrace.

They held onto each other for several long moments as they were finally reconciled and had no desire to let go. But eventually and with some reluctance, they did.

"Killian, I need you to do something for me," said Rumpelstiltskin.

"Anything mate, just name it," said Killian.

"Swear to me that you won't try to clear my name when this is over," said Rumpelstiltskin.

Killian stubbornly shook his head. "No. No, I can't do that! I _won't!_"

"You _must!_" said Rumpelstiltskin, firmly.

"I _won't!_ I don't care what they'll do to me! I won't let everyone believe you're a villain!" said Killian. He couldn't bear living a lie any longer. He had to let the truth be known no matter what it cost him. "I'll tell them everything!"

"Blast it, Killian!" cried Rumpelstiltskin, sounding desperate. He gripped his friend's shoulders. "My life is over! I don't want yours to be, too! You can't let my vision come true!"

"What…what vision?"

Rumpelstiltskin told Killian what he had foreseen happening if Killian tried to clear his name. It had given Rumpelstiltskin nightmares for weeks and he couldn't bear the thought of it coming true. He needed his friend to ensure that it didn't. Just because Rumpelstiltskin's life in the magical realms was over, it didn't mean Killian had to share in the same fate or worse.

"…so, now that you know this, I am begging you, _please _don't clear my name. Swear to me that you won't!" begged Rumpelstiltskin.

Killian's heart was breaking. He wanted to refuse, to declare that he didn't care about his fate, and would gladly pay any price necessary to clear Rumpelstiltskin's name and have everyone know him to be a hero and not a villain, but the look in Rumpelstiltskin's eyes and the desperation in his voice changed Killian's mind.

"I swear on my life that I shan't try to clear your name," said Killian, brokenly. "I promise, crocodile."

Rumpelstiltskin sighed in relief. "Thank you, you old pirate." He gave Killian's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I know it seems unfair, but to me, it's enough that you know the truth. That's all I care about. And now, I have one last favor to ask of you." He conjured up the Grimoire and the box he'd acquired from Zelena. "Take these. Keep them safe."

"I will. But mate, you know I can't read this book," said Killian.

"You'll learn. You'll have to," said Rumpelstiltskin. "And even if you don't, then it must be kept safe from those who'd misuse it and there's no one I can trust more."

Killian didn't fully understand but he said nothing of it. He felt touched that Rumpelstiltskin trusted him this much.

"And what's the box for exactly?" asked Killian. "What does it do?"

"It's Pandora's Box," said Rumpelstiltskin. "I've done a little tinkering with it. It can only be opened and closed one last time. You'll know when that time is when it comes."

Killian's throat tightened as he placed the objects on the table and embraced Rumpelstiltskin for possibly the last time. Rumpelstiltskin held Killian so tightly, he almost couldn't breathe, but neither man cared. Soon, their lives would be changed again but this time, there would be less smiles and more tears.

After some time, they pulled apart and dried their tears.

"And now, it's time for my last stand against Pan," said Rumpelstiltskin.

He walked over to his crystal ball and began waving his hands.

"What're you going to do?" asked Killian.

"Pan said his Lost Boys were those who were unloved by their families. He lied and I intend to show them the truth and get them home where they belong," said Rumpelstiltskin. "They're going to see their precious leader for what he truly is."

Rumpelstiltskin then ceased waving his hands and then they watched the scene unfold in the crystal ball. The Lost Boys were shown the truth of Pan's lies and as predicated, they turned against him by abandoning him and trashing his palace and then crying out to heavens to be taken home. Their wish was granted and all the Lost Boys shared happy reunions with their families.

The images in the crystal ball disappeared when the sound of pounding on the door startled the two men.

"You have to hide! No one can know you were here. Hide yourself!" said Rumpelstiltskin. He grabbed Killian's arm and forced him to hide in a passageway concealed by a large, one-way mirror. "When it's over, you'll be let out. But only then."

"Rumpel!" cried Killian.

He tried to get out but try as he might, he couldn't. He was trapped and could only watch the scene before him unfold.

The clerics broke into the castle and got past Rumpelstiltskin's booby-traps. A confrontation then went underway. Rumpelstiltskin tried to defend himself, but one of the clerics got ahold of his dagger and stabbed him with it. Rumpelstiltskin let out a scream as bright, golden light burst out of his body and then he vanished completely in a puff of golden smoke. When the smoke cleared, all that remained was a spool of straw-spun gold and the golden bottle he'd kept with him all his life.

XXX

As soon as the clerics left, Killian was able to leave his hiding place. He knelt down by the remains of his friend and began crying.

"Rumpel…" he sobbed, as he clutched the spool of gold to chest. "Oh, Rumpel…"

Killian's heart felt broken beyond repair. Rumpelstiltskin, his best and only friend, was dead. He was now with his loved ones in heaven. While Killian hoped that Rumpelstiltskin had finally found peace in the afterlife, he would've given anything to have his best friend back.

Tinker Bell then flew in through the open window.

"What's going on—_no!_" Tinker Bell's hand flew to her mouth when she saw Killian and all that was left of Rumpelstiltskin. Tears began streaming down her cheeks as she knelt down beside him. "This can't be! Not him. No!"

Knowing how much they both needed each other, Killian reached out and pulled Tinker Bell in for a one-armed hug.

Tinker Bell accepted Killian's offer of comfort and buried her face in his shoulder as she cried.

"This is all my fault. I never should've left him," said Tinker Bell. "I should've been there to protect him."

"You can't blame yourself. He was trying to trying to protect you. You would've been killed too, if you'd been here," said Killian, gently.

Knowing that Rumpelstiltskin had only been trying to protect them by keeping them away, eased the pain just the tiniest bit.

Tinker Bell wiped her eyes of her tears and sniffled. "He freed me from the debt I owed him before this happened. But even if he hadn't, I would've willingly stayed with him forever. I have nothing and nowhere to go. I can't stay here, not now, and after all I've done to help him and the way I defied the Blue Fairy…I don't know what I'm going to do."

Killian's heart ached for Tinker Bell and he racked his brains for a way to help her. Finally, it came to him.

"Come with me," he said.

Tinker Bell stared at him. "What?"

"The best way for us to honor Rumpelstiltskin's memory is for us to be the heroes he knew we could be," said Killian. "We can do that if we stick together. Join me and my crew. You can have a home with us and a family to belong to and your skills will be put to great use. That is, if you want to join me."

Tinker Bell smiled and nodded. "I'd be honored, Captain." She then reached down and picked up the golden bottle. "Do you know why he kept this? I always wondered but I never asked."

"It was his father's," said Killian. "The only thing he had of his." His heart ached at the thought that Rumpelstiltskin had always longed to meet his father and know why the man hadn't been there for him, and now Rumpelstiltskin would never get the answers he craved. Killian then frowned as he put the down the spool of gold and examined the bottle more closely. He suddenly remembered where he'd seen the bottle's twin and fresh anger surged through him. "Come on, Tink. We need to get to the Golden City before dark. We have business with Pan and Regina."

This meeting was long overdue.

XXX

Word of Rumpelstiltskin's demise and the success of David and those like him overthrowing their evil parents spread quickly. Finally, there was peace and rejoicing to be held throughout the realms. The Dark One was gone and goodness was at command again. Truly it was a glorious time.

Killian was not among those celebrating. After speaking with David and reconciling with his friend, he'd gone to Pan's throne room. He was waiting for Pan and Regina to arrive, for he intended to have serious words with them and punish them severely.

He didn't have to wait long.

"Well, I think it went quite well," said Regina. "Don't you agree, Pan? We're finally rid of that twisted little imp and everyone's happy with the new regime changes. _And _we've found a solution, albeit a temporary one, for your problem."

"Yes, yes, I'm quite pleased," said Pan. He seemed happier than he had been in days. "And as long as your solution holds until we can find a permanent one, that's all that matters to me."

Killian cleared his throat loudly, making his presence known.

"Captain!" said Pan, surprised. "What brings you here?"

"I would've thought you'd be out enjoying the festivities. Is everything all right?" asked Regina.

Killian glared at them. "We need to talk." He showed them the bottle. "Recognize this?"

Pan frowned. "It's one of my bottles of gold elixir. Why?"

"This was Rumpelstiltskin's," said Killian. "His birth father—not the man that Cora married, Zelena's father—gave it to Cora, and Rumpelstiltskin inherited it from her. Rumpelstiltskin told me so himself. He held onto this all his life, hoping to find his true father and find out why he was abandoned. Now, I've only seen another bottle like this once before, when _you _offered me a drink from one of them!"

Upon hearing this information, Pan became quite pale. He took the bottle from Killian and pulled one from his pocket and compared the two. As Killian said, they were exactly alike.

"Cora was Rumpelstiltskin's mother?" he whispered. "That means…oh my…oh my stars!" Pan's knees buckled and he collapsed onto the floor. "He was my son and his son was my grandson. I wanted a family eternal and I had it all along!" He looked as though he was about to be sick.

Regina didn't share in her master's pains. "So, that explains it. That's why Rumpelstiltskin's powers were so great! He was a child of two worlds!"

"Oh, heavens, what I have done?" cried Pan.

"You destroyed his life!" snarled Killian. His blood was pounding in his ears. Everything that Rumpelstiltskin had been forced to endure, his appearance, a lifetime of persecution and his struggle to control the powers he'd been taught to fear before he learned to control them, and his final fate, all of it was on Pan's head. "Rumpelstiltskin just wanted to be accepted and provide a good life for his son, the child he devoted himself to! He would've done anything for you if you'd only shown him kindness and not abandoned him! You sacrificed your own blood-kin for magic and power! All magic comes with a price and now it's time for you to pay it!"

Knowing what Rumpelstiltskin had meant about Pandora's Box, Killian whistled and then Tinker Bell flew in. She held Pandora's Box in her hands and she opened it. Bright red smoke swirled around Pan and then he was pulled into Pandora's Box and his hourglass froze and the sand ceased dripping.

"What've you done?" cried Regina.

"What needed to be done," said Killian, coldly. "Pan wanted to live forever, so he will. But he'll be alone, trapped inside this box for all eternity. It can never be opened again, thanks to Rumpel. And now it's time for your punishment."

Regina paled and tried to escape, but she wasn't quick enough as Killian plunged his hand into her chest and pulled out her heart.

"I should kill you for what you've done, to the realms, those you've hurt and to my best friend," growled Killian. "But death would be too kind a fate for you. So, you're going to spend the rest of your life doing good to those you've wrong. My personal opinion is, you do not have what it takes. I hope you prove me wrong. I doubt you will! Tink?"

Tinker Bell shut Regina's heart in a special box that Regina could tamper with and then sent her off to do their bidding. Regina did not go quietly, but now that her heart was in their possession, she had no choice. It was a fitting punishment for her.

XXX

While this was happening, the mother swan and her cygnet who'd been sitting in Rumpelstiltskin's garden, flew into the castle through the open window. Once they landed, they changed from swans and into their true forms, Belle and Baelfire.

They had not perished as everyone believed. Rumpelstiltskin had unknowingly saved their lives by turning them into swans and cloaked them from his crystal ball. They'd escaped and after much trying, gotten a message to him, telling him of their survival. Tinker Bell hadn't known it was them for she'd believed they were just messenger birds and nor had she read either of the messages exchanged. Rumpelstiltskin had done differently and he'd seen what she could not.

When Rumpelstiltskin received word that his wife and son were alive, he'd changed his original plans and did what had to be done.

After making sure they were truly alone, Baelfire placed his hand on the floor where his father had perished. The spell placed on the floor recognized Baelfire as Rumpelstiltskin's blood-kin and revealed the area on the floor to be a trap door.

"It worked!" said Belle.

The trap door sprung open, revealing Rumpelstiltskin to be alive and well and quite relieved and happy to see Belle and Baelfire.

"Belle! Bae!" he cried. He embraced them tightly. "I thought I'd lost you both forever. Thank heavens you're safe."

"I told you we'd see you again," said Belle, as she shed happy tears.

"That's the last time I don't listen to you," said Rumpelstiltskin. He pulled away for a moment and kissed her soundly before he held Baelfire close.

"You saved us, Papa," said Baelfire, as he snuggled close to his father. "We're safe. And now we can have the fresh start we always wanted."

What Rumpelstiltskin had told Pan about his dagger was a lie; a way of testing Pan's true character and the lie had proved useful in faking Rumpelstiltskin's demise. Now that all the realms believed the three of them dead, they were safe and could go wherever they wished. The possession they held most dear were packed along with Rumpelstiltskin's spinning wheel and enough gold to keep them in good finances to last the rest of their lives. All they needed to do now was use the Mirror of Desire to go to the realm of their choosing and once they used it, the spell on the mirror would be broken and they would never be found again.

Before they left, Rumpelstiltskin walked over to his crystal ball and called up Killian's image, intending to see his friend one last time. It had torn him apart to do what he'd done, but he'd had no choice. He witnessed everyone celebrating his demise while Killian spoke to them.

_Neverland Citizens__  
><em>_No one mourns the villains__  
><em>_Now at last he's dead and gone.__  
><em>_Now at last there's joy throughout the land.__  
><em>_Good news!__  
><em>_Good news!_

"_Citizens of Neverland…friends…we've been through a dark, frightening time," said Killian. "There will be other times that frighten us, times when storm clouds will gather and it's hard to see the sunlight in the darkness, but…if you'll let me, I will do my best to help and protect you. I will do everything in my power to be Captain Killian Hook, Protector of the Realms."_

Rumpelstiltskin smiled sadly as he watched Killian.

Baelfire slid his hand into Rumpelstiltskin's and looked just as upset.

Belle placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. "It's time to go, boys." She sounded sad, but she knew as well as they did that they had to leave before too much longer or their ruse would be discovered and they'd be back to where they started.

"We can never come back to the Enchanted Forest or Neverland, can we?" said Baelfire, sadly.

"No," said Rumpelstiltskin. It terrified him to think that they were leaving the only homes he'd ever known and going off into the unknown, but it was the best and only decision to be made. "I only wish that…"

"That Killian could know that we're alive," confessed Rumpelstiltskin.

"He can never know," said Belle, gently. "No one can ever know, not if we want to be safe."

"I know," said Rumpelstiltskin.

If they were to be safe, then this was the only way. No matter how much it tore them apart inside, this was the only way. But no matter what happened from that moment onward, their lives were what they were because of those they knew and the friendships they'd made. Neither Rumpelstiltskin nor Killian would ever forget each other or the lessons they'd learned from one another. __

_Killian__  
><em>_Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But…___

_Rumpelstiltskin & Killian__  
><em>_Because I knew you…_

Killian would mourn the loss of Rumpelstiltskin, Belle and Baelfire and miss them terribly, but eventually his grief and pain would lessen and he would be the man that Rumpelstiltskin always believed he could be. With the help of his new First Mate, and eventually his true love, Tinker Bell, he'd do it. He would do it to honor their memories and he would be forever remembered as a great hero in realms. __

_Enchanted Forest & Neverland Citizens__  
><em>_No one mourns the villains…___

_Killian__  
><em>_Because I knew you___

_Rumpelstiltskin & Killian__  
><em>_I have been changed…___

_Enchanted Forest & Neverland Citizens__  
><em>_No one mourns the villains!__  
><em>_Villains!__  
><em>_Villains!_

Rumpelstiltskin smiled a little as he took his wife's hand in his and then he led his family and their few possessions through the mirror and into the realm of their choosing where Rumpelstiltskin had set up new lives and identities for them.

In this new realm, where no one knew them, where magic was just the stuff of stories, they would be safe and lead good, long and wonderful lives together as a family just as they'd always wanted. And they would live happily ever after.

_**The End**_


End file.
